Family is More Than a Word
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: The NotSoLongAwaited Sequal to 'A Real Family' Ariel Cena is now in college. Read along as she learns that there is more than one way to define the word Family as she meets her Roomate Mia's Family. WrestlingFATF crossover.
1. Meet the Team

This story is a crossover…my very first one. For those of you who are HUGE FATF readers and fans…I'm going to tweak a lot of things for this story. A LOT of things.

In the Fast and the Furious, Letty and Dom were a couple…in this one, Leon and Letty are a couple.

The gang still Races, but the only thing from the movie that still stand are that they Race, Dom's the best, Leon has a skyline, Johnny and the Trans hate Dom, Bryan is in the team, and that Dom and Mia's dad died while he was racing and was killed by Linder.

I hope you guys like this story….

* * *

I've been in college for about three months. So far, only Rome'd been to visit me…Matt was at the top of his game…he had autograph signings, and appearances every off day…we talked every day though…so do Amy and I. According to her, Shelton and Carmella was a couple, and she'd been caught giving him BJ's in stairwells at least five times. Matt and the gang weren't talking to him, and he wasn't talking to them. The twins were fine, and now living in Orangeburg with Shelton's mom and Kaire, who I still talked to every once in a while.

While I was sitting and thinking, my room mate walked in.

"Hey Ari." She said dropping her books on her desk.

"Hey Mi. What's up?" I said. Mia, a med student, lived in LA, but she stayed on Campus during the week and went home every weekend.

"Nothing much…hey Ari, do you want to come meet my family? We're having a cook out tomorrow, and then going to races."

"Races?'

"Street racing? I've only talked about it a million and six times!" she laughed.

"I guess so, yeah…what do I have to wear?"

"Bring a Bag…you can drive instead of me having Brian drive up here…we wouldn't fit in the Supra anyway. PLUS, Jess will be wanting to get under the hood of your car." She said.

"My Skyline? I don't know shit about my car…my uncle Eddie and my uncle Mark did it up for me…my friends did my paint." I said shrugging. My car was my baby because it was rare, and I knew NO ONE had a car like mine.

"Alright, what the hell?" I said giving in to the puppy dog eyes Mia was throwing me. 'There used to be a time when _I_ threw those eyes…' I thought.

I started to pack a bag…Mia said that I should dress like I'm going to the club for races, and bring a comfortable outfit for the barbecue. I decided on My t-shirt, the one my Uncle Paul'd given me for Christmas, and a pair of denim Capri's, along with a Word Life hat. For the Races, I chose my black bondage pants, with my black tank top and my royal blue fishnet. I grabbed a pair of combat boots that I'd borrowed from Amy but never returned and threw them in the bag too. I added a HUGE T shirt in the bag…a Batista T-shirt…one of Uncle Dave's that he'd left at my house one time and I wore sometimes… A pair of Rome's Jeans and a wife beater Jeff had cut up for me, assorted underclothes, and my diary. I'd been keeping one since I started college.

"So, we're ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready…my first class isn't till Monday at 12:30, so we have time." I said.

"Cool…let's get out of here." She said. We left, after making sure we each had our cells and when we were in the car, Mia made a call.

"Bri…yeah it's me. You don't have to come and pick me up…no, I'm bringing my roommate Ari home, she has a car…yeah, it's sick as hell. No, she doesn't race…she's never raced before. I'll be home in about thirty, thirty five. Alright, let D know for me. See ya." When Mia hung up the phone, she looked around my car. I don't know why she still did that, in the past three months, if she wanted to go somewhere, I let her borrow my car…she couldn't drive it too well, but she'd take it if she needed to.

"Mi, I know you've told me all about your family…but I'm still a little worried about this…I don't know these people."

"Look, it's my brother, his friends, and my best friend. Nothing to worry about…that's my family. Mom's dead, Dad's dead…they're the only family I've got…Dom, Vince, Leon, Letty, Brian, and Jesse. Don't sweat it…they're the best." She said.

"So you and Letty are the only girls?"

"Yeah."

"I can deal with that…coming from my background, you can't help that."

"You never really told me much about your background but that you were adopted and you grew up around Wrestling."

"Well, I was a wrestler." I said. Mia turned and looked at me.

"Come again?'

"I was a wrestler, I used to be a wrestler…me and my brother were a tag team, me and my best friend Amy were a tag team too…I was a tag team with my best guy friend AJ too."

"Like actual Professional Wrestling? Like WWE?"

"Oh no, a rocket Scientist!"

"HOLD UP…You're THE Ari Cena!"

"Yeah…you'd think we established that the first day we met…"

"Ari, your sarcasm isn't needed…your brother is SO hot…"

'Matty? Hot? I don't see it…but he's taken."

"By who?"

"Christy…she's my 2nd favorite redhead of all time." I joked.

"I still can't believe you gave up that life of traveling to go to school…"

"I had to, I wasn't happy…and I couldn't stay there after what happened."

"What happened?"

I told her everything…from meeting Shelton, to him cheating on me…Every Detail, aside from the story about my mom.

"…yeah, so I gave him back all his jewelry and a long letter telling him that I hated him because he took something from me that I can't get back."

"That's so sad! Ari, I'm so sorry about that…I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Mia, it's alright, trust me…it feels good to talk about it sometimes." I said. Mia directed me off of the freeway and to a neighborhood called Echo Park. I pulled up in front of a white house and sitting on the porch was a pretty Latina and a cutie with bright green eyes and blonde hair. Mia got out of the car first and the Latina jumped up and dived on her.

"MI!"

"LET! You know you just saw me last week!" Mia laughed. I got out of the car, leaving my junk in the backseat. The woman looked at me and glared.

"Let, Down. This is my roomie Ari I was telling you about. Ari, this is Letty Rodriguez, my best friend in the entire world." Mia said. "And on the stairs, her boyfriend Leon." She said. I smiled at Letty and Leon.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, sticking out my hand.

'Where you from?' Letty said.

"West Newberry, Massachusetts." I said noticing that she didn't take my hand to looping my thumb from my belt loop.

"East Coaster…alright…come on chica…let's get in the house." She said.

"Don't mind her…she takes a while to warm up to you…" Mia whispered in my ears as we walked in the house. Leon shook my hand politely and smiled sympathetically. When I got in, the living room was full of noise. A small mousy looking blonde was playing PS2 against a surfer looking guy with bright blue eyes. On one large chair, a Mountain man was rooting for Jesse, and a very good looking bald man in a black wife beater under a beige Dickey shirt and a pair of beige Dickey shorts was rooting for Brian.

"Ay yo VATOS! Look who's home!" Letty yelled. They all looked up at the same time and smiled.

"MIA!" The mouse one said jumping up and hugging Mi.

"Hey Jess."

"What's up, Mama?" the scruffy one said.

"Vince, you missed me?" she teased.

"No body missed you like I did…" the surfer said. I finally recognized him as Brian, the guy who picked her up every week. Mia smirked then said in a really low voice to me. "That's because you're the only one who's sleeping with me…" I cracked up.

"Mi, hey little girl." The bald one said. He folded her in a huge hug and smiled.

"Dom…I'm not a little girl anymore!" she laughed.

"Are you taller than me?"

"No."

'Older than me?"

"No."

"Than you're a little girl to me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Guys, this is my room mate, Ariel Cena. Ari, this is Jesse, Vince, Brian, and my big brother Dom." She said, introducing the group of people to me.

"Hey." I said smiling softly.

"What's up? Where're you from?" Jesse asked.

"West Newberry, Massachusetts."

"HOLD IT!" Leon said.

"What?"

"Your last name's Cena and you're from West Newberry?"

"Yeah."

"NOW I know why you look so freaking familiar! You're Ari Cena! From the WWE!" he said.

"Wow, you figured out my secret identity faster than Mia…she just figured it out in the car." I laughed.

"SHE IS!" Jesse said.

"Really?" Vince said, looking close at my face. I made my signature smirk and made the Word Life sign over my head.

"IT'S HER!" the three of them said.

"It really is her," Brian said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm Ari Cena, which means I could probably kick any of you guy's asses." I teased.

"Is that a promise?" Dom spoke up. I looked him over…he thought because I was sizing him up, but I just did it so I could get a really good look at him. His strong face, dark eyes that seemed to look right through you…amazing body, and this sexy ass crooked half-smile he was giving me.

"Yeah…you're not bigger than my Uncle Dave, and I hit him with a WTF before."

"Dave?" Jesse asked.

"Bautista."

"He's your uncle?"

"Not really, but he helped raise me…all of them did, really." I smiled.

"Girl, enough chit chat…we have to go change…Dominic, start the grill." Mia smiled, dragging me up the stairs. I went up there and changed into my T-shirt and my denim Capri's. I added my word life hat, covering my now black again hair. I slid my feet into my tennis shoes and looked over at Mia. She was still going through her closet.

"MIA! It's a barbecue with your family…not a fashion show…TOMMORROW, we'll take thirty minutes. Today, we take 15." I said, grabbing a black flowing skirt and a pink tank to out of the closet and throwing it at her. Then I grabbed some pink flip flops and told her to put them on. We were going down the stairs and talking when a voice stopped us.

"Now I like this girl…19 minutes…let Mia have been alone, we wouldn't have seen her for another 15 at least."

We turned around to see Vince there. Just then, a deep voice yelled through the house.

"VINCE, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Vince sighed and looked at Mia.

"It is your turn V."

"Alright…I'll get the Coronas." He laughed. He went out of the front door and screamed. "HOLY SHIT!" Everyone ran through the house and stopped, screaming pretty much the same thing. I walked out and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

'What happened?"

"Who's car is that? Your boyfriend's?" Vince asked.

"No, it's mine."

"You have a Skyline!" Leon said. "Mind if we take a look?" he said.

"Go on…" I said, still confused. I unlocked the door and popped the hood. Jesse, Leon and Dom were under the hood in less than a second. They were talking about all types of stuff. Vince was in the car looking at the TV's I had in the headrests. Letty was looking at the paint job.

"This car is fucking sick as HELL!" Letty said as she looked at the signatures on the rear bumper where Matt, Amy and Jeff had signed it.

"Tell me about it!" Jesse said closing the hood. "Who did you up? Like what garage?"

"I don't know…All I know is my Uncle Mark and my Uncle Eddie did the engine work…and my friends Matt, Amy and Jeff did the paint and exterior. My dad paid for the rims and TV's and my Other Uncles paid for the car itself…and Shel…some one else paid for the DVD."

"Your UNCLE did this engine job?" Leon said, popping the hood again and looking at it.

"Yeah, Mark and Eddie… why?"

"Their awesome! How'd they know all this stuff?"

"Well, Uncle Mark is all about motorcycles, but he knows his way around an engine…and Uncle Eddie has about 20 thousand Low Riders." I said.

"Eddie as in Eddie Guerrero?"

"Yeah…why?"

"And Mark as in Mark Callaway, the UNDERTAKER?"

"Yes Leon…"

"The only thing he loves more than himself and racing is wrestling." Dom explained, throwing an oil rag he'd produced from somewhere at Leon. Leon caught it and laughed.

We closed my car up and I moved it so that Vince could go get Coronas. We went and sat around in the back yard and we were having a good time until a certain song came on the radio…99 Problems…my old theme song. My mind instantly flew to Armageddon, my debut with AJ.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

_99 Problems by Jay-Z blasted o__ut of the speakers, and I came out, dancing to the music, AJ bouncing along with me. I had on my hood, so no one could see my face. AJ had on black and blue tights. (Like Chris Benoit's tights) we got into the ring, and I grabbed a mike._

_"We're here to accept your challenge. Ready AJ?" I said, looking at my friend. He just smiled and nodded. I dropped the mike, and pulled off my hoodie._

_"Wow Eddie, this young woman is beautiful, I wonder who she is?" Mark said, smiling to his self, knowing he had to keep character and fallow the storyline._

_"She is lovely Mark, but why is she wearing a chain like that? Isn't that Cena's trademark? Wonder, they don't really look alike, but maybe there's a connection of some sort."_

_"And who's the young man she's with? His fighting style is wonderful, and it looks like he's giving Tyson Tomko a run for his money!"_

_"This vato's putting up quite a fight homes! And here come the women! This girl can FIGHT Mark. Who knows, maybe they'll win!"_

_"I doubt it…WAIT A SECOND! That was a Five-Knuckle Shuffle! Does John Cena know that his moves are being stolen?"_

_"I don't know, but I bet he'll have something to say about this tomorrow night on Raw!"_

_"I've known John Cena a long time, and I don't think he appreciates his moves being stolen."_

_"And what a finisher by this young woman! And here's the three count! 1, 2, 3!_

_"This young woman has won her first match in the WWE! But who is she? Find out tomorrow night on Raw! 9:00 pm on Spike TV! Good Night!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

I smiled and a small tear leaked out of my eye. I wiped it away quickly before anyone noticed. We were sitting in a circle asking random questions.

"Okay, Leon, Convertibles or Coupes?" Vince asked.

"Convertibles. Ari, on top or on bottom?"

"On top." I smirked. "Dom, Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers. Let, having sex, or racing cars?"

"Having sex WHILE racing cars!" she laughed.

"I like this girl!" I smirked, high fiveing her.

"Jesse…Sex in a car, or sex on top of a car?"

"In a car. Bri…big ass, or big breasts?"

"What can I say; I'm a breast man myself. V…Angelina Joulie, or Amy Dumas?" he said. I choked on my Corona.

"Aims? As in LITA?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, he has a thing for her." Brian laughed.

"I have to go with Amy." V said.

"OH MY GOSH! Amy's the AMY that did my car! She's my best friend!" I laughed.

"Cool…" Leon smirked.

"I know…she's like my sister." I smirked.

"V has a thing for your sister." Jesse laughed.

I stretched my arms out and walked over to the cooler to grab three beers. I sat back in my spot between Dom and Jesse and handed them each one.

"See, this is the type of girl you need to bring home more often!" Dom laughed.

"What?"

"Watch this…" he said. He drowned the rest of his Corona and winked.

"Hey Let? Grab me a Corona while you're up?" he said. Letty looked at him and laughed.

"Do I look like you're slave?" she said sitting back on Leon's lap.

"See?" Dom smirked.

"Yeah…" I said, shivering. Dom slipped off his Dickey shirt and put it over my shoulders. I put my arms through and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Any friend of Mi's is a friend of mine." He said. I looked around. Letty and Leon were in conversation, as were Mia and Brian. Jess and Vince had gone in side and were playing PS2. "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"How fast have you gone in your car?"

"By myself I took it to an empty parking lot and took it up to about 98…I was scared to do more."

"Want to see what it can really do?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to make your car fly." He said, taking my hand and dragging me off to my car. I tossed him the keys and slid in the passenger's seat. He pulled out and drove really REALLY fast. He must have be doing at least 125, 130, on the freeway. I nearly pissed on myself. When we got off the freeway, we were in a different part of town. Then he looked at me and kept driving, locking his eyes on mine, smirking at me.

"Dom, I think you might want to watch the road instead of me."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Not with my CAR!" I screamed, turning his head to the winsheild. He looked and stopped at the streetlight. He saw someone crossing the street and hit the horn. The person, a heavyset Latino walked over to the car.

"Toretto…nice whip, yours? I thought Leon was the skyline man."

"Leon IS the Skyline man…you know I got my Rex. This is my sister's roommate Ari…Ari, this is Hector…he holds the money every race."

"Why does he always hold the money?" I asked.

"Because he's too slow to get away with it." Dom smirked. Hector smirked and rolled his eyes. "So, Hector, where're the races being held tomorrow? You know cops are getting hot on us now, since those stupid ass richkids from the OC crashed into that Chuck E. Cheese."

"My boy Julio said that he knows about this place out near the Airport…the Warehouse District." He said.

"My man…that's what I'm talking about."

"Let me look under the hood Toretto? Come on man."

"Go on…" he said. He popped the hood and Hector looked under the hood. Stunned he started speaking in Spanish.

"This is Juan's work…I know my cousin. His friend Eddie, he and Juan worked on this engine for almost three months. For a girl named Ari…he called her Pajarita." He said rapidly.

"I'm Pajarita." I said in English smiling.

"Hablas espanol?" he said, looking at me strange.

"Very well…my mom's Mexican, my adopted mother is half Cuban…I'm fluent." I laughed.

"Oh man, Dom, did you hear homes, Lance Tran got beat up!"

"By who?"

"Jorge. Lance smacked Jorge's sister…Jorge kicked his ass." He said excitedly.

"So that means that the Trans are a racer down…more money for me and the Team." Dom laughed. "I got to get out of here…Mi's probably going crazy trying to figure out where we disappeared to."

"Alright man, I'll see you tomorrow…we go live at 11."

"Alright Hector."

"See you homes." He said jogging down the street. Dom pulled off and got back on the free way.

"Dominic, I'll kill you if you don't stop staring at me and watch the road!" I screamed as he did it again, this time on the freeway.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop." He laughed, looking at the road again. We pulled up to the house and sitting on the porch was Mia and Brian. We got out of the car laughing, but stopped when we saw Brian's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lance Tran just came by…talking trash. His face was bruised up."

"Hector said that he'd smacked Jorge…you know, Hector's cousin…anyway, he smacked Jorge's sister, so Jorge kicked his ass."

"Letty got in his face, telling him to get lost, and he tried to hit her…Leon beat his ass." Brian smirked.

"What? You think he'd learn!" I said.

"Exactly…now at races tomorrow, I have to kill someone for touching a member of my family." Dom said. I looked up at him and saw he was serious. Just then my cell rang. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"YO!" I said loudly, causing Dom and Bri to look at me weird, Mi was used to it.

"Yo? Come on Mermaid, you're not your dad!" the voice laughed.

"AJ! How's everything?" I smiled.

"Great…we miss you around here though."

"I miss you guys too. How's everything?"

"I have something to ask you…"

"What?"

"What do you know about Michelle?"

"McCool? The girl who'd showed up about two months before I left?"

"Yeah…"

"She's alright…she's pretty…and she was funny too."

"I like her."

"I could tell that before I even left Allie."

"Well, I'm thinking about asking her out.

"About time…hey Allie, I gotta get going…I'm hanging with my roommate and her family."

'Alright dude, I'll call you tomorrow…and if I don't Amy, Matt, Jeff or Shane will."

"Kay, Love ya AJ."

"Love you too Mermaid."

I hung up the phone and noticed that Mi and Bri had gone inside. Dom was sitting on the porch with a Corona. I went and sat next to him. He reached behind him and gave me a Corona.

"Who was that? Boyfriend?"

"Nope…best friend." I said smiling at the thought of AJ. "I could never date AJ…he's almost like a brother to me.' I laughed.

"So, a pretty girl like you is single?" he said smiling at me.

"Yeah…it's me myself and I."

"Are you really pissed that I did the stare and drive on you?"

"Stare and…oh, YEAH! You could have wrecked my car!" I said, punching him in the shoulder. He grabbed me by my waist and threw my on the grass, tickling me.

"D-DOM! STOP!" I giggled.

"Nope, you shouldn't have hit me." He said, still tickling me.

"St-stop, I'm sorry I hit you alright, I'm s-so-sorry!" I gasped. Dom stopped and lay down next to me looking at the sky.

"I win." He said simply.

"You _so_ don't win." I said, jumping up and covering him. I did the world's fastest three count and jumped up.

"I win…OFICIALLY!" I smirked.

"Not cool…" he said, looking at me from the ground.

"Get over it." I said. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me on the ground. "DOM! Quit it!" I whined.

"What, do you want me to apologize?"

"Do what ever you want." I said, rolling my eyes. Dom rolled on top of me and gave me the most mind-blowing kiss I'd ever experienced in my 21 years of life.

**Chapter one…There it is people…review!**


	2. Doll Face's nightmare

"Dom! What's taking so long? The food's read—" Mi's voice rang through the air as she bounded out of the house. She saw us kissing and laughed.

"See D, I told you you'd like my room mate." She said. Dom looked at her and sighed.

"Mia, not now…" he said. He stood up and helped me up. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes, and Dom's Dickey shirt, which I was still wearing. We went through the house and into the back yard. The team laughed, wolf-whistled and clapped.

"I told you she'd be into Dom…I know my roommate, and I know my brother." Mia said to Letty. Letty laughed and motioned for me to come over .

"So, how good of a kisser is Toretto?"

"Amazing. That's the best kiss of like…All time." I said smiling. He was a way better kisser than Shelton.

"Well…that's nice to know." A voice said from behind me. I turned and standing there was Dom with an amused look on his face. I blushed a dark red and laughed.

"ANYWAY, you're coming to Races tomorrow Chica?" Let asked.

"Yeah…I'm coming…and what I'm wearing matches my car." I smirked.

"Cute!"

"I know…I can't wait…I'm never been to races."

"It's awesome…and Dom always wins." Mia laughed.

"ALWAYS?" I said.

"Yeah, Always…" he growled in my ear.

"Dominic, if you want to join in our conversation, just come stand right there next to Mi. Don't stand behind us pretending to work the grill." I said, looking out at the sun set.

"I AM working the grill Doll face." He said, pointing at the chicken on the grill. He took it off and put it on a plate. We sat down at the picnic table, and waited. Jesse reached for the chicken and Dom cleared his throat. Jesse sighed.

"Dom, do I gotta?"

"You reached for the food first, you say grace." Dom said. "That's the rule…"

Jesse thanked god for the food, everyone at the table and a bunch of car parts that I didn't know about. Then he grabbed the piece of chicken he'd been going or in the first place. I leaned over and whispered to Jesse, who was sitting next to me. He reminded me of my Jeff…as an adolescent.

"Hey, why do you space out so much?" I said.

"I have that Attention Hyper Disorder Active…Deficit shit." He said trying to think of the name.

"Do you mean Attention Hyperactive Deficit Disorder?" I said.

"Yeah, that shit." He said laughing. "The only things really able to keep my attention longer than 10 seconds are anything that has to do with video games, cars, women, or wrestling…or my personal favorite, a video game about hot women wrestling on a car."

"No comment." I giggled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dom talking to Bryan…but the two of them were looking at me.

"Hey Jess…what games do you have on that thing in the living room?" I said referring to the PS2

"I have Smackdown vs. RAW, Need for Speed, GTA San Andreas, Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4, Madden 00-05, and Crash Bandicoot." He said. "Why?"

"Wanna play?" I asked.

"What?"

"SD VS. RAW." I said.

"You're on! He said. We jumped up and ran to the house. I got the first controller, and I chose my favorite show…Smackdown. I chose my Dad, and Jesse chose my brother. I laughed…I knew every move my brother did on this game…Matty used himself when he played. I beat Jesse the first time, then we decided to do a tag match. I chose Matt and Jeff…and he chose Adam and Jason. By that time, it was dark outside, and everyone had come into the house. V and Leon were going for Jesse to win, while Dom the girls and Brian were pulling for me. I won via Swanton Bomb to Adam and everyone laughed and clapped. Just then my cell rang. I laughed when I saw who it was.

"Hey you!"

"Hey yourself…what're you doing?"

"I'm at my roommate's house hanging…what's up with you?"

"Nothing…We're coming to LA in two weeks."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed.

"No, I'm telling the truth…we need something to do Saturday night when we're here, and Matt, Shane, AJ and I are sick of clubs. So are the girls and your brother."

"Well, Jeffery…I think I may have a solution for you…I'll call you later?"

"Okay…love ya girly."

"Love you too Jeffers."

"Bye."

"Bah byes." I sing-songed.

"Who was that?" Dom said laughing.

"Jeff…Hardy."

"WHAT?" Jesse Leon, V, and Brian screamed.

"Yeah, Jeffers says that they're coming in town in about two weeks…and they need something to do. They're sick of clubs he says." I reported.

"What if we took them to races?" Let said, looking at Dom.

"Yeah D, it could be fun…especially if Amy comes along." V said.

"V, she's taken."

"By who?"

"Hardy."

"You do realize that there are two of them, don't you?" Brian spoke up.

"Yeah, but see, my brother's name is Matt too…so we all called Matt Hardy just Hardy…the name suck." I explained.

"Anyway Dom, they're only in town for a few days…they'll hang, you can get to know them, then if you think they're cool…you can invite them to races." Brian said

"So the guys can come to Races? _Please_ Dom?" I said sitting at Dom's feet and resting my chin on his knees giving a perfect puppy pout. Dom looked down at my face and sighed.

"Normally, I would say no, but the whole team is pretty much behind this idea, so alright…if you're sure they'll be cool." He said looking down sternly.

"I know my guys. My brothers, and our friends. My dad and uncles aren't coming, but my guys are." I said assuring him.

"Alright Doll face, but I'm trusting you." He said.

"Doll face?"

"Yeah, you have a little doll like face." He said, touching the tip of my nose with his finger.

"Alright…I'll take it." I smiled.

I stood up and went to the bathroom when I came out, Dom was standing there.

"Dom? Why are you stalking me?" I joked.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"What happened outside."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry…if you were weirded out by it, we can pretend it never happened."

"I wasn't weirded out…don't worry. But, why DID you kiss me?"

"You said do what I want…and I'd been wanting to do that since I looked at you." He said looking me in my eyes.

"Oh really?" I said laughing.

"Hell yeah. I'm serious. I wanted to kiss you so bad. Ari, you're beautiful." He said cupping my face with his hand. I smiled up at him and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"So in other words, you're into me." I said.

"Yeah…I'm into you. And from what I can remember…you kissed me back." He said.

"I did…cause there's a possibility that I'm into you too." I said.

"Just a possibility?"

"Okay, I'm into you." I sighed.

"So tomorrow, before races, want to get something to eat?"

"Alright, why not?"

"Good…now let's get downstairs before Mia thinks I'm making out with you again." He said, winking at me. I laughed and went down the stairs first. I sat down next to Mia and looked at her kind of p.o.'ed.

"What?" she said, looking at me weird.

"Your brother just asked me out…and I have NO clothes…I wasn't planning on going anywhere else."

"You and Let wear about the same size…" she said, looking between us. "Hey Let…LET Stop kissing Leon for five seconds and gets your ass over here."

Letty laughed and flopped down on to the couch with us.

"What's up Mi, Chica?" she smiled. She was slightly buzzed. After Clubbing nearly every week with Adam, Jason, Chris, and the rest of the guys…I'd built up quite a tolerance, especially to Corona, cause that was my favorite.

"Listen closely Leticia." Mia said, holding her head between her hands. "Dom asked Ari out on a date…she needs clothes."

"I have clothes…a lot of clothes in my closet." She smiled. "Wanna see my closet?"

"Come on Let…I think it's time for bed…LEON! Take your woman downstairs; she's PLASTERED." She laughed. Leon came over and led Letty down a flight of stairs, I guessed went to the basement. I looked at the clock…it was almost 11:30. I yawned.

"Oh, you tired girly?"

"A little."

"Come on, we'll set you up in my old room. I'm sharing with Bri." She said. We went up the stairs and I changed into my PJ's: A pair of my boxers and Uncle Dave's T-shirt. I walked over to the TV and turned it on…the Recap Reel was on…(Let's just say it was a new show that recaps what happened during the week on RAW and Smackdown.) Uncle Wayne was the host this week….they had a different one each week.

"And since the termination of his sister, Matt Cena's been going on a rampage. His new Partner, ½ of the Women's tag Team champions, Christy Hemme hasn't been able to control him. Shelton Benjamin is going after Chris Jericho's WWE Championship, but Matt Cena's been trying to ruin it. We all know that Shelton was caught kissing Carmella backstage during an inter-gender tag match that Ari Cena was apart of. Hopefully, we'll see Ari Cena back one day. In other news, the retirement of John Cena has been finalized. His last show will be in Los Angeles in two weeks. After, he plans on opening a Wrestling school in the Greater Boston area. Also up to retire soon, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, and…me. I'll soon be the permanent host of the Recap Reel. Oh, I almost forgot, making his way into the WWE is a very talented young man named simply Roman Thunder." He said. Appearing on the screen was a picture of none other than Rome. He'd been Matt's Sparring partner for almost two years now, and I screamed at the top of my lungs when I found this out. Dom, V and Brian ran in my room and saw me sitting on my bed with my hand over my mouth staring at the TV. They looked and saw that I was watching Recap Reel and then looked at me weird.

"What's going on?" V asked.

"Rome! Rome's in the WWE!" I screamed grabbing my cell. I called Rome's cell and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered the phone.

"Rome?"

"Ireland? It's 2:30 in the morning." He said.

"Sorry, it's only going on Midnight out here… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROMAN ERIC PEIRCE?" I screamed into the phone.

"My debut match is in LA…I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"TWO WEEKS!" I screamed.

"Stop yelling!" he yelled at the same time as V, who was trying to watch Uncle Wayne on TV.

"Can I go back to sleep? You can cuss me out tomorrow…I'll call you at like, I don't know, when I wake up." He said.

"Okay Roman…I love you." I said laughing.

"Love you too Ireland…bye." He said. I think he might have been asleep again before we even hung up. I screamed again and laughed.

"STOP YELLING!"

"Sorry V…I'm exited!" I said.

"Why?"

"My brother's in the business!" I said.

"He's been in the business almost seven years now…"

"No, my OTHER brother…like, my surrogate brother." I said smiling. I looked over at Dom who'd been looking confused since he came in.

"Take a picture dude…it might last a little longer." I teased.

"I really don't understand this girl…"

"Don't try to…you'll get a headache. Hell, _I_ can barely understand me sometimes." I laughed.

"Figures," he said.

"Two weeks…next Thursday, want to go to Smackdown at the Staples Center?" I asked the group.

"OH HELL YEAH!" V and Brian said.

"Really?" Brian asked, looking down at me.

"I'm a Cena, I can make things happen." I said. "You buy tickets, I can get you guys in the locker room." I smirked.

"Seriously?" V asked.

"Seriously."

"no shit?" Dom said.

"No shit. I may not be there anymore, but I'm still the Princess of the WWE…I'm still Ariel Nicole Cena…and I can get things done…especially since Uncle Randy's on Commentary with Uncle Paul, and Dad's about to open a wrestling school…hell, I might just make an appearance!" I laughed.

"Cool…two weeks, we're going to Smackdown…Jess is gonna flip."

"Since everything's, alright, I'm going back to bed…Mia wants a full report on why her roommate's screaming." Brian laughed.

"Night B…" I smiled.

"Night Doll face." He said.

"I'm tired…I'm just gonna watch in my room…Night."

'Night V." I said.

"Night Doll face." He said.

"What, is that like my new nick name or something?"

"Yep, that's what the team's calling you." He said, smiling. "My room is right next to yours if you need anything." He said.

"Thanks Dom." I smiled.

"Anytime Doll face. He said. I climbed into bed and I fell asleep smiling.

DOM'S POV

Man, I don't know what it is about her…she's nothing like the girls I usually hang with. She's short…really short, and she's got an athletic body, a strong, tight one…unlike the chasers I usually get with who usually have more plastic than a Barbie Doll. She wasn't a blonde either. Something about her gave off a mysterious vibe…and I liked that.

I walked into my room after leaving Ari's and I stripped down to my boxers. I slid into bed and was out like a light. Around 4:30 am I heard someone whimpering. I got out of bed and I noticed that Mia was already in the hall listening. It was coming from her old room. I looked at Mi.

"She has nightmares a lot…I can't tell you what about though…she says "stop" and "I'm only 6" when she does…she does this on campus sometimes."

"Go on to sleep…I'll take care of her."

"D…there's stuff you don't know about her…be careful with her, she might be the same age as me, but I think her mindset is younger." She said. I nodded and opened the door. Ari was in the same oversized T-short, but her covers were on the floor and she was sweating a lot. She tossed and turned screaming "No, stop…Matty help me." I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. she curled up into a ball and started sucking her thumb , tears rolling down her cheeks. I shook her slightly. Her eyes opened and she looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was.

"Relax Doll face, you're in my house, remember?" I said softly, grabbing some Kleenex from Mia's dressing table and wiping her face.

"What happened?" she said softly.

"You had a nightmare."

"I wasn't screaming, was I?"

"A little, yeah."

"I'm sorry I woke you Dom." She said.

"No prob…trust me. Now, you wanna talk about it?" I said sitting on the side of the bed.

"N-not really.." she said, I could tell she was still shook up about it, whatever it was.

"Are you sure? You can tell me…I've been told I'm a very good listener." I said, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I'm sure…I'll be fine."

Something in her eyes told me different.

"My room's right next door Ari. If you need to talk about it, or if you're just freaked out, I'm in there." I said. She nodded and looked down. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Night."

"Night." She said. I stood up and scratched my stomach while walking out the room.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"Thank you."

"Any time." I smiled. I went back to my room and fell asleep again.

When I woke up, it was to the smell of cooking…I knew it was Mi. I slid on a pair of shorts over my boxers and walked down stairs. Already at the table were Let, Le, V and Bri. Mi was at the stove stirring something.

"Morning," I growled sleepily.

"Hey," V and Le grunted.

"Morning," Let smiled. Letty and Mia were the only morning people. The rest of us wanted to sleep…forever if we could. Mia set food in front of us, putting two plates in the oven and sitting down. Jess came up into the kitchen first, his hair all over the place. Ari came downstairs fully dressed in a pair of HUGE Jeans held up with a belt with a pair of plaid boxers sticking out of the top and a cut up wife beater with a black sports bra underneath. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make up.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Morning Doll face." The guys said.

"Hey Chica."

"Hey Ari. Food's in the oven." Mi smiled.

"Thanks." Ari sat down and wolfed down the plate. "Any more?" she asked.

"On the stove." Let smirked. Ari came back with about six more pancakes, atleast four sausages and three fried eggs. She finished it all.

"DAMN, THIS GIRL CAN EAT!" Jess laughed.

"Where do you put it?" Leon said, looking under the table, thinking she hid some.

"I don't control that…just put it in my mouth and swallow." She said. I snickered a little bit into my glass of apple juice and Jess and V just bursted out laughing. Ari thought about what she'd said and laughed too.

"THAT WAS SICK!" she said.

"You said it Chica, not us!" Let giggled. I looked at the clock on the wall…2 hours to opening time.

"Alright guys, it's that time again." I said, standing up. Let and Mi put the dished in the sink, and Ari offered to wash. While she did that, everyone showered to get ready to go to the garage. I came down the stairs to see Ari on her phone laughing. Her back was to me and she was in my chair…only I can sit in that chair, but she didn't know the rules so I didn't say anything.

"No Aims, he's a fox! He's funny…and last night…NO YOU PERV! I had a nightmare about the orphanage…he came in and checked on me; it was so sweet. Did I mention he was an awesome kisser…Yeah Christy, better than Shelton…1,000 times better. Man, he's a hottie, that's all I have to say. Oh yeah, in two weeks, you guys are gonna be here…I night have a way to get you to come to Races. I've never been, but Mi says they're a blast…and she's awesome. I'm bringing Dom and the rest of the guys to SD with me…Dominic is like the head guy too…everyone listens to him. He says that he has to check you guys out before he invites you to Races, but seeing how I'm Ariel Nicole Cena, and I get pretty much whatever the hell I want, you guys are coming. Any friends who are single? Amy, what about Matt? No way! Oh, I got scared for a sec…so you guys just decided to be friends? That won't get weird? Oh…OH, you haven't in almost 6 months? Not even a quick makeout session? Nada? Wow, go figure…well, I'll see what I can do…I'll see you guys later, I don't want Dom to overhear me talking about how hot I think he is…alright…bye Chris, Bye Aims!" she said. She hung up and I decided to speak up.

"So, I'm a great kisser, a fox, funny, and sweet. Funny, the feeling's mutual." I laughed.

I watched as she went from tan, to pink, to red, to burgundy. "I can't believe you heard me yo." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, big time." I laughed as the rest of the team came downstairs. We all got into our cars, Mi riding with Bri and Ari following in line to DT. Ari went with Mi to the store, and I went with the guys to the garage, my head full of that funny girl who I had a thing for…and who I was pretty sure had one for me too.


	3. The Date

"Hey Let!" I screamed as I walked in the garage. It was near lunch time and Mi had asked me to bring the guys their lunch. She hadn't been feeling so hot, so I gave her the keys to my Skyline so she decided to drive back to the house and go to sleep.

"YO!" she yelled. I could see the bottom half of her sticking out from under a green car. She rolled out from under and stood up. She was grease covered and sweaty, and happy.

"Hungry?" I said, offering her a sandwich. She took the bag with the sandwich in it and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Chica…" she said.

"No problem…damn, it's hot out…" I said, setting the other sandwiches down and taking off my beater. Letty smirked and did the same. We were both wearing sports bras and baggy pants, though Let's were Cargo's and mine were Jeans. I put my beater in my back pocket and looked around the garage.

"Yeah, I know." Letty laughed. "That's why I love working here."

All of the guys were shirtless. And from Leon's wiry frame, to Brian's subtle sexiness, to Jesse's small but toned body…ALL of them were hot. Especially Dom. His body was heavenly…100 times better than Shelton's. I smiled to myself as I walked through the garage knocking on the cars so the guys would slide from under them or where ever they were working on them. They all stood up and looked at me smirking.

"What?" I said laughing.

"You're standing in my garage…in your bra." Dom said.

"And what' wrong with that?" Let smirked, walking up behind me.

"Doublemint Twins!" Jesse laughed.

"Anyway, I brought lunch…Tuna for Brian…Ham and Cheese for Jesse…Salami ham and cheese for Leon…Turkey and Cheese for V…and, a Salami Ham Turkey and cheese for me!" I said, passing the bags to the right person. Dom stood there expectantly, folding his arms over his wonderful looking chest.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"My Salami, Ham, Turkey and Cheese?" he said.

"What? This is mine!" I said going over to the table where the others were sitting and unwrapping the sandwich.

"Don't play games…that's my sandwich…Mi only makes that sandwich for me, no one else." He said, towering over me smiling evilly.

"Dominic, could you back up a little bit, you're dripping your sweat on my shoulder." I said "ignoring" him. I went to pick up the sandwich and Dom just grabbed me around my waist and plucked me out of the chair sitting in my place.

"Hey, where am I gonna sit?" I asked, pretending to pout. I had a Turkey and Cheese that I had in a bag as well.

"Figure something out." Dom said.

"Alright…" I sat down in Dom's lap and started to eat my sandwich. He sat there staring at me. "What? You never saw a girl eat before?"

"Yeah, but not in my lap!"

"Well, if you hadn't stolen my chair, I wouldn't have to use you as one!" I quipped, going back to my sandwich.

DOM'S POV

"The girl's got a point, brother." Leon laughed.

"Of course I do." Ari's cell went off, and she answered it.

"Hello? Hermano…que pasa?" She launched into a full Spanish conversation. She was talking in Spanish about twenty minutes before she hung up and when she did, she walked to the back of the garage where I kept a punching bag…I guess she'd seen it when she was passing out the sandwiches. She started punching and kicking and screaming. I stood there and watched as she did so. She kept punching, even after her knuckles busted and I could see blood dripping from her fists.

"Ari, I think you need to stop – "

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HIT THE FUCKING BAG, OR I'M GONNA HIT **YOU**!" she screamed, not missing a beat with the bag. I walked back over to Letty, who was looking at her from the table.

"Let, help me out…what's wrong with her?"

"All I know is it was her brother on the phone, and something about some guy name Shelton getting in a fight with someone named Rome. Rome isn't the boss's favorite person, and he might get fired before he even starts his job because her brother already nearly killed the guy and Rome did more damage." She said. I looked back Ari, who was about done and was sitting on the floor fuming. I walked over and squatted in front of her.

"Ari? What's wrong?" I said, wiping her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

She starts screaming in Spanish.

"Okay, now for the English listeners at home!" Jesse said. I noticed that the two of them were close…probably because of the age. They both were 21.

"I'm sorry…when I get mad, I start going off in Spanish. See, It all started when I started dating this guy named Shelton. Long story short, he cheats on me, my brother Matt kicks his ass. Now, my Surrogate big brother Rome, Shelton's adopted cousin, is on my side with this. Rome basically is a hot head, there's no other way to put it. HE heard Shelton talking to Carmella about me, and I guess he was saying some fucked up shit. Rome gets pissed and beats Shelton's ass. Now, Rome isn't Shane-o's favorite person…Shane McMahon that is…because Rome beat up the Chief of Security one time. But now, because Shelton's a Dickhead, Rome might get fired! And he…he was suppose to make his debut on Smackdown when they hit LA. Now he might not get that chance!" she said, balling her fists tight. I looked down at her hands.

"Doll face, I think you need to get to a hospital." I said. Her knuckles were bleeding really bad. She looked at her fists and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sick of getting stitches!" she sighed.

"I take it, you do this a lot?"

"Hell yeah. If I didn't I might jump off the deep end."

I laughed and helped her up. I told the guys we were going to get her hands stitched up, and we got in the Rex. I drove to the hospital then we walked in emergency. Ari started to laugh, and I looked down at her confused.

"Please tell me what is so funny."

"ME!"

"Come again?"

"No matter how many times I do it, I always manage to bust up my knuckles, and end up having to get stitches! You think I'd learn to tape my knuckles or something, right?" She smirked.

"You're crazy." I laughed.

We got the stitches put in her fists, and we were getting ready to leave when a guy walked up to her. His right arm was dangling grossly, and it was bleeding a little bit.

"Excuse me, but are you Ari Cena?" he said.

"Yeah, that's me." She said.

"I don't mean to be a pest, but see, my little sister, her name's Jamie, and she was your biggest fan. We were just in a Car accident, and right now, she's getting checked out. But I was wondering if you could sign this hat for her?" he said taking his white 'Ruck Fules' hat off and handing it to her.

"Got a Sharpie?" she asked. He dug in his pockets and he actually had one. She signed the hat, and then asked where his sister was. He pointed to an examination room, and she walked in smiling. A girl about 15 years old was sitting at a table, getting stitches above her right eye. When the nurse finished up, she turned to the girl's brother.

"Hi, are you Jamie?" Ari said, walking up to her. The girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

Once again, the girl nodded. Then she started making wild gestures with her hands smiling brightly. Ari turned to the brother, who was sitting at the table having stitches put in his bleeding arm.

"She's deaf…she said…'I can't believe you're actually here!...you and Lita are my favorites…you're not a 'pretty pretty princess' like the other divas, you don't care what others think about you…I look up to you for that." He said, translating as the girl signed.

"Thank you Jamie…I have something for you." She said, producing the hat. Jamie smiled brightly and hugged Ari. Ari smiled and hugged her back, tears forming. Jamie started signing again.

"I read on the internet that your dad is retiring…so is The Rock…is it true?" the brother said, translating Jamie's signing.

"Yeah, it's true…but my dad's really old now…he's gonna get hurt if he keeps it up…so will Uncle Wayne."

"He's your uncle?"

"Yeah, he is…but Jamie, a just wanted to come in here and say thank you for being a fan…and even though I'm not in the WWE anymore, I still want you to watch…root for Lita, and my brother, and the Hardies and AJ Styles…they're all still there."

"AJ Styles is so hot.' Come on Jamie, don't make me sound queer!" the brother screamed.

"He's like my best friend…I'll let him know you approve!" she laughed.

"No, don't."

"I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you Jamie."

"You are my idol…I want to be like you."

"Thank you…bye." She smiled. We walked out of the examination room and Ari's face was smiling, but she was crying.

"You okay?" I asked as we climbed back in the Rex.

"Yeah, I'm alright…I just still love the fans." Was all she said, wiping her eyes. We drove back to the garage, and Ari ran directly to Let, and told her the story of what happened in the hospital.

"Yeah, this little girl, couldn't be more than 15…she just looked at me and said, you're my idol. I wanna be just like you. I nearly cried." She said, smiling brightly.

It was then when it hit me…she loved wrestling, like me and the team loved racing…but why didn't she do it anymore? I would find out on our little "date" later. I decided. I walked over to Brian, who was working on his Supra for races.

"Arizona…this chick confuses me," I said, picking up a socket wrench and diving into the car with him.

"Well…she is a female Dom…how can she _not_ confuse you?" he laughed.

"Shut your surfer ass up. I'm serious. At the hospital, she signed an autograph for a deaf girl. She nearly cried when the girl said that she was her idol…that girl has a secret…I need to figure it out…get inside her head a little bit." I mused.

"Alright bro, if that's what you think you should do…"

"Sound like a crummy idea?"

"No, but you don't wanna scare her off do ya?"

"I guess you're right Bri…but I do wanna know why she left."

"So where are you gonna take her?"

"Cha Cha Cha."

Brian looked up and me and smirked.

"Yeah, I heard of the place before…" he said offhandedly.

"It happens to be where you took my little sister out to eat the first time you two went out…we wouldn't even know about it if it weren't about our good old Coyote." I said, looking over a Vince, who was putting some coolant in his car.

The next few hours were a blur. We went home, and I showered, getting dressed in my usual outfit of a pair of Dickey shorts and a black wife beater. I put my shoes on and then came downstairs to wait on Ari.

After about 40 minutes, she came down stairs, and my jaw dropped. She was dressed in these tight black pants, a black tank top and a blue fishnet shirt over it. I noticed her belly button was pierced. Her hair was down, but I noticed she had a scrunchie around her wrist. I laughed when I realized that she matched her car.

"Ari, looking good!" Jesse teased, poking her side.

"Why thank you Jess. You're not so bad yourself!" she giggled. She looked over at me and I smiled slightly

"Hey," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey." She smiled back. We stood there just looking at each other for a minute, and then I snapped out of it.

"Ready to go?" I said, grabbing my Dickey shirt and slipping it on, leaving it un-buttoned.

"Yeah," she smiled. I swear, her smile could light up a room. We walked out to the Rex, promising to be back by 10:30 so we could go to races. We pulled up to Cha Cha Cha and walked inside.

"Can I help you two?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, reservations for two…name Toretto." I said. The girl led us to the table and we ordered.

"So, Ari, tell me something," I asked, looking at her. "Why'd you leave the WWE, when I can tell that it's killing you to be away?"

She looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I mind as well tell you…well, I'm adopted first of all…I'm not going to tell you the whole story because it takes too long, and it hurts a little still. But growing up in an orphanage can have it's effects on you. Since I was 7 years old, I've wanted to be a Social Worker. And even when I started training when I was 12 with my dad and older brother, I still had that dream. It may have settled into the back of my mind, but it was always there. Anyway, I was in a relationship with this guy, and every thing was going great…until I revealed my decision to quit wrestling and come to school. That _exact_ same day, I caught him riding the company bicycle, if you know what I mean…or should I say, _being_ ridden. I packed up my shit and jumped in my Skyline, headed straight for UCLA." She said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Wrestling may not be in my blood, but I'm apart of it. When I was a little girl, I used to stand in gorilla and watch while dad did his matches. When I was in the ring, I couldn't believe the feeling. It was like…with the way that the fans believed in me…I could _fly_ if I wanted to. And when that little girl Jamie told me I was her idol, I almost wanted to quit school and go back to the business."

"So, why don't you?" I said, taking her hand.

"Because, I know I could be a bigger help taking care of children, and making sure that they are safe. I'm still a hero, just in a different way." She smiled.

"You're one hell of a woman Ariel Cena." I smiled.

"So Dominic, tell me about you…I mean, how'd the team get together?"

"Well, I've known V since the 3rd grade. And Letty and Mia are best friends. One day, Jesse and Leon just showed up and never left." I laughed. "Then, Brian showed up one day at races and almost beat me with slips on the line…ALMOST. He screwed his car up, and he decided to work off the price of his car. He never left once he started dating Mia."

"So you guys have been together for ever it seems like." She smiled.

"Yeah…they're all the family I got."

We kept talking and eventually, the conversation got to races.

"So, what're you, like…the King of the Streets or something?" she joked.

"Yes." I said, looking serious. She gave me this look, and I started to laugh. Then, Ari's phone rang…I noticed that happened a lot.

"Hello? Matias! Hey Mijo, how's Angel? I'm fine…my vacation is going good. Are you listening to Aunt Kaire? Good, how's school? Honor Roll? Angel too? That's great little man. Well, okay, put her on…hey Angel! Now, I don't know about that one Mija…me and Daddy aren't together anymore. Do you want to come visit me for a few days maybe? I'll talk to him about it if you want. I'll see him in a couple of weeks. I heard, I know you got the Honor Roll! Tell you what mija, I'll call you tomorrow when you get home from church, alright? I love you too…bye bye." She said. She got this sad look on her face, but I didn't say anything right away. I looked at my watch…it was only 8:35. I paid for dinner and we left the restaurant. I drove to the coast and we sat on the hood of the Rex.

"Ari, I don't want to sound nosey or anything, but I just wanted to know…"

"What's the story with the phone call?"

"…yeah, but only if you want to tell me."

"Well, the guy I was dating, he had problems with his dad. He was never there for Shelton…that's my ex-s name. Around Christmas about…two years ago, Shelton got into it with his dad, saying that he'd be triple the father he was and all this junk…Shelton's dad just say's 'we'll see'…anyway, one morning about three or four weeks later, there's a knock on the door, and I open it to see a pair of 5 year old twins. Both are dirty, thin…sickly looking kids. Turns out to be Matias and Angel, Shelton's brother and sister. We took them in, and they eventually started to call us Mom and Dad. When Shelton and me broke up, it hurt the most that I had to explain to them that mommy and daddy aren't going to be together anymore. Now they're seven…and I love them more than everything on this earth…" she said, reaching in her pocked and taking out a picture. It was of her and two little kids who were wearing identical smiles, Ari was smiling brightly as well.

"They're cute." I said, laughing.

"I know, they're my world…even though me and Shelton aren't together, I still call and talk to them once a week."

I looked at my watch…it was 9:00 I sighed, we had to either leave now, or leave in an hour and have to book home. I chose option number 2.

"Ari, would you mind if I kissed you right now?" I said, looking over at her. She shook her head no, and I kissed her. I pulled her on to me, and we ended up making out on the hood of my car. There's no telling what would have happened if my cell hadn't rang. I answered the phone heatedly.

"Yeah?"

"Dom…am I interrupting something Brotha?"

"What is it Leon?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I was just letting you know that Hector just called the house, Start time pushed back to 11:30, car accident."

"Alright…we'll be there." I said.

I hung up my phone and looked over at Ari. She smiled softly.

"We got an extra half hour…and It's only 9:30 right now. What do ya wanna do?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

She smiled and looked at me. "Well…"

ARI'S POV

"I can't believe I just did that! It was great though. A little painful, but great."

"How's your back?" Dom asked as we got back in the car.

"It'll be better once it heals…thanks for holding my hand."

"It's not everyday that someone gets a tattoo…what does that mean anyway?" he said, looking over at me.

"Todo para la Familia…Everything for family." I said smiling. I'd gotten it tattooed on my lower back…and it hurt like hell…I'm not a fan on needles anyway. I looked at the clock…it was 11:25. and we were at least 15 or 20 minutes from Dom's house.

"Uh, Dom…" I said, pointing at the clock on the radio.

"SHIT!" he said, starting the car. "Ari, you might wanna buckle up for this one!" he said as he pulled off. We shot off and I barely had time to figure out how to do the harness. We pulled up to the house in about 10 minutes, and Leon, V, Brian and Jess were sitting on the front porch amused.

"Sorry I'm late guys…" Dom smirked.

"We knew you'd forget about the time…" Brian said, laughing. I got out of the car and walked inside to talk to Let and Mia, who were still getting dressed. I opened Mia's bed room door, and Let was fully dressed in this cute little red and black pair of leather pants and a red halter top that said 'Yes, they're real…and they're Fabulous" sitting there on the bed watching TV, while Mia was standing at her closet in her bra and underwear, looking through the closet.

"And to think that we rushed home. MIA'S NOT EVEN DRESSED!" I laughed.

"ARI! You're back…Spill every detail of what happened!" Mia said, noticing me andsitting down on the bed.

"Mia Toretto, get your ass up and get dressed...if you're dressed in less than 10 minutes, I'll tell you every single detail." Mia jumped up and picked out a black leather skirt that stopped at about mid thigh with a slit up to her upper thigh and black tube top with a pink net shirt. She slid on some black stilettos. I looked at my watch…5 minutes. I jumped up, and Let followed me.

"HEY! WAIT!" Mia screamed. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

I smiled and looked at Letty.

"You know, for a med student, she's not so bright….you'd think she'd know I'm gonna tell you both anyway!" I said smiling in Spanish. Letty laughed and we walked down the stairs.

"HOLD IT! What happened to your back?" Letty said. I smiled. Mia walked down and softly took off my gauze that was covering my lower back.

"Nice ink!" Let smiled, reading it. It was in black ink. "Todo para la familia…nice one…love it."

"What's it mean?" Mia asked.

"Everything for family." Letty and I said at the same time. Mia put the gauze back on and we walked out side. The guys were sitting on the hoods on their cars talking.

"ABOUT TIME!" they yelled. I got in my car, and followed in line behind Leon's yellow Skyline. We drove off to the place where races were being held. When I got out of the car I was amazed. There were so many people there…and all of their cars were SICK! I sat on the hood of my Skyline and somemousey-looking guy came over and started try to spit game to me.

"What's up Ma? This yours?" he said pointing to the Skyline.

"Yeah, it's mine…why?"

"I'm just admiring it…that's all…My name's Edwin, what's yours?" he said, trying to play with my hair. I slid back and looked at him.

"Ari."

"Well Ari, you're new around here, and I just wanted to welcome you to the races…I'm the best around here after all." He said smirking at me. I smirked a little…Dom was standing right behind him smirking.

"So you're the best?" I said, looking at him and smiling.

"That's right…"

"Funny, I know this guy, he says HE'S the best…wanna meet him?" I said sliding off of the hood of my Skyline.

"Oh yeah, where's this chump?" he said. I walked right past him and put my arm around Dom's waist, leaning my head against his side. Dom put his arm around me and smiled.

"Hey there Edwin! What's up?" he laughed.

"What's up Toretto?"

"So, you're the best around here? Funny, I can't remember the last time you won a race!"

The people around us started laughing. Just then, the guy I recognized as Hector came over.

"So Dom, what's the call?"

"Well, I'm in a good mood, so let's do a Lady's special…2G buy in."

Letty was in that race and she won. Next, Vince raced and won his race. So did Brian. Then, Dom called for a 10G buy in…only three people stepped up. A good looking rich kid, probably wasn't even any good, Edwin, and an Asian guy. When Dom saw the Asian guy, he stiffened. I could tell because I was leaning against him and he was leaning against his RX-8.

"Tran." He said. "I'm racing. Hey Doll Face, wanna ride with me when I race?" he said.

"Alright…I want to see what it's like to roll with a winner!" I laughed, looking at Edwin when I said it. I got in and put on my harness…knowing we'd be going fast. Dom looked at me and winked…then he started the car and we drove to the starting line.

Hector walked to the middle. He pointed to each driver.

"Ready? Ready? Ready? Ready? Alright, One, Two, Three….GO!"

We were off.

We shot off like a bullet, and even though it was only a 9 second race…I felt like I was flying…what a rush! We finished, and I looked over at Dom.

"What happened?"

"I won." He said, laughing at my face.

"How fast did we just go?" I said, popping my ears.

"Oh about, a little over 200." He said casually.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS AWESOME! Can we do it again?" I said, laughing. He smirked and drove back to the start.

"You wanna do it again? Well, why don't you race?" he said.

"Me?"

"You."

"Race?"

"Race."

"You gotta be shitting me." I said, as we stepped out of the car. The crowd cheered, and I clapped and laughed with the rest of them. Then Dom walked over and kissed me in front of EVERYONE! Thy all clapped and whistled and cheered.

"What was that for?" I said, smirking at him.

"What? I can't kiss my girl?" he said, looking incredulous.

"Oh so I'm your girl now?"

"If you wanna be."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, nodding.

"Cool…now...Next race….Jesse, how much you got on you?"

"3 G's." he yelled.

"Alright, now…"

"COPS, COPS, EVERYBODY, WE GOT COPS, MOVE, EVERYBODY MOVE OUT!" Leon's voice shouted out of the walkie talkie on Hector's belt.

"Policia!" Hector yelled. Everyone scrambled to their cars and I jumped in my skyline, and followed Let's car. I kept up with her as she switched lanes and made the 30 minute drive to the races back to the house in about 10 or 15. When I go out of the car, only Let, Leon, Jesse and Mia were there.

"Where are V, Brian and Dom?" I said, looking around.

"They'll be here…don't worry. Come on, party time!" Mia said. We went inside, and slowly but surely, people started to show up. Ten minutes after we did, Dom and V showed up, Brian coming in 5 minutes after them.

We had a great time partying….a really great time. Between the two of us, Letty and I had about 4 six packs of Corona to ourselves, so we were pretty trashed. V was just as messed up as we were…and Jesse, poor guy was streaking through the house! Around 5 or so, Dom started to kick people out…they were all gone by 6, and we all went to bed. I passed out half way up the stairs, but I think Dom helped me out…all I know is, I woke up the next morning in his arms and one of his shirts…and I loved it.


	4. Meeting the Family

Hangovers are a real bitch, that much I know. When I woke up and looked at the clock, it was already 4:00 in the after noon….and I was still feeling sick. I got up and took a shower, hoping it would make me fell better, at least a little bit…

It didn't work.

I still felt like shit. I took a couple of Tylenol, and I took a swig of pink stuff…knowing if I didn't, I'd be puking for days. I slid on a beater and walked down stairs. Everyone else was already awake. Mia and Brian were in one of the big chairs, and Letty was lying across V and Leon on the sofa. Ari and Jesse were on the floor, playing Need for Speed. I swear, those two are crazy…through this whole weekend, I swear I thought that they were like, best friends. They were laughing and trying to cover each other's eyes. Letty opened her eyes and saw me standing in the doorway watching.

"Well get your big bald ass in here and stop looking like you want to join the party." She mumbled. I smiled, and walked into the living room, which I noticed was completely dark aside from the TV…guess everyone had a hang over too….except Ari and Jesse…

I sat down on my chair and put my feet up on the table. I looked at Ari who was smiling and laughing with Jesse, like he was her little brother or something

"You getting ready to roll out?" I asked, looking up at my little sister.

"In a few…my first class is at noon tomorrow, Ari's at 12:30."

"Come here Mimi…" I smiled. She sat in my lap and I gave her a hug…it was just like when we were kids. "I'm proud of you Mia."

"Thanks Dommie. When I'm done with school…I'll be back to full time at the store."

"Mia, when you're done with school, you're going to get a real job at a hospital, or a clinic or something like that, not work in that store."

"Ya think?" she smiled.

"I know."

Mia smiled and rubbed her eyes a little bit. "So, you and Ari?"

"Yeah, I like her…a lot. AND I think that she could be a great ass racer." I smirked.

"You think?" she said.

"I know. Last Night, Me Brian and V weren't lost in the scramble…we were talking. And we kind of followed behind while you guys made it to the house. She was right beside Let or not even a car-length behind her the whole time. She has a natural talent…and Leon can refine that talent, and make her a winner. Me Brian and V talked about it…she's good. I can see it."

Ari got up and went upstairs. About ten minutes later, she came back down in a sports bra, one of my singlets, and her humungous jeans she'd worn to the garage. She'd put her hair in a ponytail and sat back down on the floor next to Jesse.

"She's happy here Dom. Before this, she was only happy when she was talking to her family…she was lonely, and now, since the guys took her into the group so quickly, she's happy again." Mia observed. I nodded, watching as she and Jesse started to wrestle in the middle of the floor. I stood up and picked Ari up from off of Jesse by her waist. She laughed and yelled for me to put her down. I walked into the kitchen with her and sat her down on the counter laughing. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of pop.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" She complained.

"You need a time out." I teased. "You're beating up on poor Jesse…you know he can't beat you!"

"Very funny Toretto…can I go back out now? _Puh-Lese?" _she said, putting on this cute little face.

"Only after I get a kiss." I said, pretending to think about it really hard.

"That it?"

"Well…"

"You finish that statement, I'll dropkick you."

"I was gonna say work at the store…horny bastard." I laughed.

"Work at the store?"

"Well, usually during the day, I have this teenage kid work there, but he's a real pain in the ass. And well, who better to replace him than…you?" I said, walking and standing between her legs.

"You offering me a job?"

"Uh, duh?"

"How much it pay?"

"What your books costing these days? The new semester is about to start after all…"

"The new semester started three months ago…"

"Don't be a smart ass Cena, do you want the job?"

"Tell you what…I'll do a trial run…two weeks, and I'll let you know." She smiled, looking at me. I bent down and kissed her.

"Sounds like a plan…" I said before kissing her again. Our kiss turned into a make-out session in which both of us ended up losing our shirts. Just as I started to reach for her bra…

"Hey, we've gotta head out…" Mia yelled from the living room.

"That time already?" I said, looking up at the clock. Sure enough, it was 6:30. I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. Then I groaned irritably.

"Don't worry…let's just say…to be continued?" she smiled.

"Definitely…how about, I have Jess meet you tomorrow at….what time's your last class end?"

"Depending on how long Mr. Lender talks…between 3:45 and Tuesday morning."

"Smart ass. So I'll have him in front of your building around…4:30, and you'll follow him to the store again? Then we'll show you around, and you can get started. We'll give you 5 to 10 and on the days your classes are late, you're gonna go 9 to 1, then you come back and go 7-10. That fair?" I said, pulling my shirt back on.

"Yeah, and, I…"

"ARI Come on or I'll leave you!"

"…have to go before your sister tries to drive my car!" she smirked, jumping off of the counter. She slid her, well, my shirt on. We walked back into the living room and Mia was standing there looking impatient. Ari smiled and took her bag, which Mia had "so thoughtfully" gotten from upstairs.

"Well, we're gonna hit the road…we'll be back next week…and Dom?"

"Yeah Mimi?" I said, looking at her.

"The next time you make out with Ari in the kitchen and you don't want us to know…don't put your shirt on backwards…or inside out." She laughed, pointing at the tag . Ari walked over and kissed me quickly, then turned to the guys.

"See you next week little Mama." V laughed.

"Bye V!" she smiled.

"We'll call ya soon!" Leon smirked, hugging her tight.

"Well, you better!"

"Take care little Doll." Brian said, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug.

"See you next week Bri."

"Bye Doll…we'll go at it next week…you're not beating me twice in SD vs. RAW again…I guarantee it."

"We'll see Jess…we'll see…use my dad and brother all you want…you can't beat me if I use AJ or Jeff!" she smirked.

"See you Dollface. He said, buzzing her cheek.

"Mi give you the number, right?" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I got it. You got mine?"

"Of course…it's Mia's!" I teased.

"No, Genius, I meant my cell phone."

"Oh, I got that too."

I gave her a hug then Mia and Ari got in the Skyline and drove off. We went back in and started a Madden Tournament.

ARI'S POV

The past couple of weeks have been great. Dom is a true opposite of Shelton. Physically and personality-wise. Where Shelton was loud and crazy, Dom had a more subtle sense of humor, making quiet jokes here and there. While Shelton would hug and cuddle, Dom was more of a hand holder. Yeah he cuddled, but not in public. They were different, and I liked it.

It was the night I'd been waiting on since, well, since the story started! (lol, i'msuch a smart-ass)SMACKDOWN! It was in LA, and I was taking the team We were all dressed pretty much in our everyday clothes. Dom in his dickey pants, a black beater and a dickey shirt, the only difference being that the shirt and shorts were blue instead of beige, Letty in a pair of low-rise jeans and a tank top, Mia in a skirt and a cute shirt, Brian, Leon and Jesse in jeans and a t-shirt, and V in jeans and layered sleeveless shirts.

Me, I was in pretty much, wrestling gear: Rome's Jeans held up with a belt, a beater, a pair of Boxers sticking out of the top of the jeans, in the pocket of the hoodie, my Chain…I had a surprise for the guys.

When the time was right, I said I had to go to the bathroom. Mia, being the girl that she is, wanted to come with me. I talked her out of it, then made my way backstage. No one back there knew I was there either. Dad and Matt were doing their promo about dad's last match and how it was a tag match with Jeff, Matt and Amy.

"So, Dad, your final match in the WWE, how you feeling?"

"Let me tell you Matt, it feels great. And to end it in the Staples Center, where I won my first WWE title is the best way to go out. Who's our female tag partner?"

"Christy."

"Not that Christy's a bad choice…but I thought we could do it a little different." I spoke up. The camera turned to show me leaning against the door in my jeans and beater, chain around my neck and my hair in a pony tail smiling.

"BABY GIRL!" dad yelled, pulling me in a hug.

"Munchkin!" Matt said at the same time. I hugged dad then hugged Matt.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _do_ go to school out here, GO BRUINS!" I could feel the crowd practically scream 'hell yeah!'. "And, since Daddy's last match was here, I figured, why not let him go out family style…one night only, John, Matt and Ari Cena Reunion Match. You two game?"

"What do you think?" Matt said after looking at dad for a split second.

"Cool, let's do this."

"Wait a second baby girl," Dad said. "Does Shane-o know you're here?"

I smile creeped to my face. "Nope...andI don't care if he does...he' not my boss anymore. he fired me!"

"Cut" the camera guy said. Then he set the camera down and waved at me. "Welcome back Ari."

"Munchkin, I can't believe you're here! I mean, I knew you were here, but I didn't know you were HERE!" Matt said, hugging me again.

"Dad's last night is tonight, do you really think I'd not make an appearance?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was attacked by three redheads.

"ARI!"

"Amy, Christy, Jeff! I missed you guys so much!" I screamed hugging them.

"Did you bring them?"

"Yeah Christy, they're in the audience, Ring side to the left of the ring." I smiled.

"WHERE IS SHE!" came a voice. AJ, Hardy and Shane attacked me this time. Then Uncle Mark and Uncle Eddie who host RAW attacked me.

"Well, the gang's all here it seems like." I smiled. "Except for a certain blonde pair of Canadians…"

"You rang?" Chris's voice said from the door. Once again, I was attacked by him and Adam and then we talked for a while until I noticed that my favorite second brother wasn't there.

'Where's Rome?"

"Locker room…focusing for his match…he said he'd come after his match…which is against me…gotta go." AJ laughed. He ran to gorilla, and five minutes later, "Stomp" by TI and Ludacris started to play and Rome walked on to the screen. He was wrestling in black jeans and tennis shoes. He got on the apron, lifted his arms like Kane, and when he dropped them, the lights came back on, and the music cut immediately. Then AJ came out…he still used 99 Problems as a tribute to me. He got in and they wrestled an awesome match. AJ won, but Rome got his exposure. When they got back, we were all waiting in gorilla.

"Roman Eric Pierce!" I screamed, jumping in his arms.

"Ireland! You not mad no more?"

"How can I? That was awesome!" I laughed. Rome set me down, and dad, Matt and I got the three minute call. It was decided that I was to go out last. Dad went first…Matt to new music, "Don't Fu(k With Us" from dad's album. (A/N: That's the best song on the album... trust me, I have it…I know.) then I came out to a song I played especially for Shelton…and I knew he could hear it too…he was standing behind the curtain, he didn't know I saw him and no one else noticed. I let the lyrics flow through my body while I waitied for them to play my song. I tied my beater up to show off my tattoo… which everyone, especially Matt and Uncle Eddie, loved.

_The things you told me  
Had me open  
I gave you something I gave nobody else  
Led me to believe you had had just what I need  
Now I see its game _

_Guy been dragging my name  
You put on a show keep the music slow  
Got all up in my ear saying things that I love to hear  
Tears came to my eyes but I'm not gonna cry  
Everything that you ever said turned out to be all lies _

But it's all good  
You didn't care that you broke my heart  
It's all good  
I'm what you had but you hit and run  
Its all good  
You mistake my love for fun  
Boy you played the part just to get in my heart  
Damn it hurt but it's all good

I walked down the ramp, feeling the energy from the crowd. I walked over to where the guys were and gave them all high fives, including every fan on that side against the barrier. I looked around the arena when I slid in the ring…all of the Cena signs made me smile. I saw one that said _Come Back Ari!_ With my picture below it. I hugged dad and my brother and looked behind me at Dom who was looking at me with that amused smirk on his face. I threw up the Word Life sign, and V, Le, Bri, Let, Jess, Mi and Dom were the first to return the gesture. Then, Matt's music started and Matt, Amy and Jeff came out. Amy hugged me then we started the match. It was a fierce battle, but in the end, I got the pin on Amy then helped her up. Matt and Jeff came over and shook my dad's hand. We walked back stage and Smackdown came to a close.

Uncle Randy and Uncle Dave came back from the announce table and hugged me tight. I took my cell from Rome, who I'd ask to hold it while I wrestled, and called Mia's cell phone. I told her to bring the guys over the barrier and walk up the ramp into gorilla. Thirty seconds later, they came through…well, Jesse came through first. Ten seconds later, V, Le and Let came through followed by Bri and Mia who were hand in hand, then Dom, who was smiling.

"Doll! That was AWESOME!" Jesse screamed when he hugged me.

"Thanks Jess…" I smiled.

"Great work little Mama!"

"Thanks V."

"You never cease to amaze me Little Doll…" Bri smirked.

"That was so sweet Chica!" Letty laughed.

"That was so cool Ari!" Mia screeched, practically wringing my neck when she hugged me.

"Great job Dolly!" Leon said.

"Thanks Le…"

"Hell of a job Dollface." Dom said, pulling me in a hug.

'Thanks Dom…alright, Guys, you know who they are, but you don't know who they are…if that makes sense…That's My dad, John Cena, My brother, Matt Cena, Uncles Randy, Eddie, Dave and Mark…my best friends, Amy and Christy, my best guy friend, AJ, the retard brothers, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Hurri-shane Helms, and my other brother, Roman – "

"Roman Peirce!" Brian spoke up. Rome looked at Brian and bursted into a smile.

"Brian?Brian O'Connor! What the fuck is up man?" he said, giving him one of those hand-shake half-hug thingies that guys do all the time.

"Haven't heard from you in…" he looked at his watch. "…oh about 10 or 12 years!" he laughed.

"I know, it's been a long time man…I'm not that much of a trouble maker anymore." Rome laughed.

"BULLSHIT!" I coughed at the same time as Jeff, AJ, and Mattie. Rome looked at us and flipped us off.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry…but how do you know Bri?"

"Remember I told you I moved to Barstow, California after I lived in Cleveland? Right before I got to…you know, his family?"

"Yeah…and you can say his name Rome."

"The family across the street from his adopted me. HE was my rolling buddy from 12 till I was 15. I stole my first car with him." He laughed.

"The golden boy used to boost cars?" Letty smirked, looking at Brian.

"ANYWAY, Guys, this is the Team: Letty, Brian, Jesse, Vince, Leon, Mia, and my boyfriend, Dom."

They started to talk, and then I got a text on my cell. When I read it, I got a little mad when I read it.

_Baby Girl, come out of the locker room…I need to talk to you._

I rolled my eyes and told Dom I'd be right back. He nodded and turned back to keep talking to Matt and Hardy. I went out in the hall and sure enough, there was Shelton standing there looking sheepish.

"Well?" I said after he stared for about three minutes.

"You look good." he said, finally finding words.

"I know this…what do you want Shelton?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I…I miss you Ari. It's not the same around here without you here. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I…I miss you Baby Girl."

I looked at him blankly. Was he crazy?

"And yet you're still fucking Carmella. I only have two words for you Shelton:Fuck you…I told you before, and I'll say it again…you lost the best thing that ever happened to you. And don't think for a second that Matt, Rome, and AJ are the only guys that will come after you if you try to talk to me again…I do have a boyfriend now."

"You're seeing somebody?"

"What, did you expect me to mope and sit around for ever over you? No, just like you, I moved on. To bigger and better things. Good Bye Shelton." I said, turning around.

"Baby Girl, wait." I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't call me Baby girl…Baby Girl is dead, you killed her when you cheated on her. Oh yeah, Kaire called me a couple of days ago…the twins want me to come and visit them…I'm going down there with Dom next week."

"Dom?"

"My boyfriend…I need someone to drive with, that's a long drive, from LA to North Carolina."

"Why don't you fly?"

"Now you of all people should know how much I hate to fucking fly Shelton. Now, good bye." I turned to walk back in the locker room and I had my hand on the door knob when his voice stopped.

"Hold up, you're not bringing another man around those kids."

"Oh, so now you want to play the overprotective role? It's too late to tell me who I can bring around them…they're gonna be 8 next week, and I'm pretty sure Carmella's been around them. Now, I'm going back in with my family if you don't mind." I screamed. The door opened, and a bald head popped out the door.

"Dollface, you alright out here?" Dom said, looking at my furious scowl.

"Yeah, just having a discussion." I said throwing a look at Shelton. Dom noticed the look and looked at Shelton who looked pissed.

"This him?" he said.

"Yeah, this is Dom…Dom, Shelton, my ex-boyfriend."

"So you the one she's trying to bring around my brother and sister? I'm not letting you take him around them!"

"Oh, so now you monitor the twins? I can't bring one guy around them, yet Carmella's STD-infected ass can parade around the house and hotel room in her bra and panties? Oh yeah, I know, I still talk to Matias and Angel at least twice a week!" I yelled. Dom put his arm around me and gave me a look. I understood it perfectly…it was the same look he'd given me before he told Edwin off at my first race.

"Shelton, right?" he said, looking at him.

"Yeah."

WHAM

Dom hit him once in the face and Shelton hit the ground hard. He wasn't knocked out, but he was a little out of it.

"Stay away from my woman you little bitch." He growled. "If I find out you called her, visited her dorm, even been on the same block as her, me, and a few of my boys will have a little fun re-arranging some body parts."

We walked back in the locker room, where everyone was dead silent.

"I take it you've met Shelton!" Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, that was him…So what are you guys doing on Saturday?" Dom asked looking at the group.

"Me and the adults are going to a bar, celebrate our retirements." Dad said.

"Me, Adam, Jay and a select others are Clubbing." Chris said.

"Absolutely nothing, unless Ari has something in mind, we were going to a frat party we heard about." AJ said.

"Well, If you want, and I know you want to…you can come to races…Ari's been practicing, and we're gonna put her in her first race." He said.

"WHAT! I haven't practiced SHIT Dominic Jarrett Toretto! I'm NOT racing it two days!" I screamed. Dom just started laughing. He thought it was hilarious when someone tried to tell him off

"Look Little Doll, if you can keep up with Le and Let on the freeway while we're scrambling from feds, you can do a quarter-mile straight away." Brian said, calming me down.

"But I can't race. Come on, _me_, race? Letty, Leon, will you tell him he's crazy? Tell them both!"

"Sorry Dolly, but they're right…you can do a quarter mile easy…especially if we hook you up with tanks." Leon said.

:HOLD IT! You're giving Munchkin _tanks_? No way in HELL I'm riding with her…we had this conversation before!" Matt said, causing Hardy and AJ to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Dom said.

"Well, we do these things called Movie Parties. And basically, you come with your favorite movie and watch each one until someone goes to sleep. So she always brings Fast and the Furious…that's when we got the idea to buy her the Skyline…she said something about Nitros, but we talked her out of it cause she drives like a psycho…now you're giving her exactly what we don't want her to have!" AJ laughed.

"But I _want_ them…Daddy, can I puh-lease have some Nos in my Skyline?" I said, throwing a pout in.

"Damn, she's still throwing that pout around and she's 21 years old!" he smirked. He looked over at Dom. "She sucker you with the pout yet?" he asked.

"Twice…but the one time didn't work…I persuaded her out of what she wanted." He laughed.

"Alright, baby girl, you can have some NOS tanks…but only use them if someone gives you the all clear, Clear?"

"Crystal papi…now, what are we gonna wear?" I said, causing all of the girls to huddle around me and we started to talk quickly.

"Damn, no matter where they're from, all the girls are loud and crazy," I hear V say. I turned around and laughed.

"Vince, you have NO idea how crazy we can be…" Amy said, laughing.


	5. Mr Lonely

**A/N: anything in bold belongs to my homegirl Tiff (shinebright-starlight) Thanx 4 helping me with this story…and Concrete Angel. U MYGIRL! lol This Chapter was posted too early...i'd put it as chappy 3 before on an accident...now everything in it will make sense.**

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

It was the day after Smackdown and everyone was in my dorm room…classes were over for the day, and I'd been asked to sign numerous autographs. I was sitting around with Matt, Jeff, Hardy, Amy, Christy, AJ, Shane, Mia, and Rome, and I was packing my bag to go hang with the Team for the weekend…I also had to go to work anyway.

SO ANYWAY, we were in the room while I was packing, and my cell rang. I was curious to who it could be because everyone who it could have been was in the room. I answered it grudgingly after I saw the number.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hang up; please…I just want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone Shelton, didn't you understand that after Dom punched the shit out of you last night?"

"Ari, I'm serious. I love you…I always will. And you said in your letter that you'd always love ME! Just…hear me out!" he screamed.

"Good bye Shelton." I sighed.

"ARIEL NICOLE CENA! I'm begging you…just talk to me, please?" he sounded so pathetic.

"ROME, talk to your cousin!" I said, throwing my cell to him. Rome caught it and fell into conversation.

ROME'S POV

Man, I was sick of Shelton…not only had he hurt Ireland, and kept pissing her off, but he cost me my ring crew job, and almost cost me my chance to wrestle. I put the phone to my ear.

"What?"

"Rome, just let me talk to her man, I just need to talk to her."

"Man, you know I don't got shit to say to you. And now you're calling her? Are you that dumb? And didn't I see Carmella sucking your dick last night at Smackdown? You're calling my little sister, yet you're still fucking that bitch of yours. I have friends in LA still cuh, so don't let one of them find you, especially B, since he's already close with Ari…and I don't think Dom'll appreciate you calling his woman! So leave her alone, because it ain't happening homie, not even a little bit!" I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at Ari who smiled at me.

"Thanks Romie."

"Anytime baby girl...so, I'm hungry. Where can a brother get something to eat?"

"Well, follow me and Mi to work!" she smiled. We piled into the four cars…Mia's, Ari's, My Rental, and Hardy's Rental. Then we drove to this store called Toretto's. We pulled in, and there were some sweet ass cars in front. We walked in, and Dom and the Team were already there.

"Hey Doll!" Jesse and Vince chorused when we walked in.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up Little Doll?" Brian smiled.

"Hey Bri."

"What's up Ro?" Brian was the only person to ever call me Ro.

"What's up Blondie?" I said, remembering my nickname for him.

"Hold it, I'm not the first person to call you Blondie…damn, I thought I was original," Vince laughed.

"What's up Chica?" Letty smiled. I smiled inwardly…Letty, Letty, Letty…damn, she was dead sexy if I said so myself…I sighed when I watched her sit on Leon's Lap and he kissed the side of her head. 'Of course she's taken Pierce…' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

Ari went behind the counter and we all sat at it. She made us sandwiches then we all started to talk.

"So, guess who decided to call me again?" Ari said looking over at Dom.

"Shelton?"

She nodded and ran her hands through her hair.

"He's really starting to piss me off…" Vince said, sitting down next to Amy.

"Piss YOU off? That fucker cost me a ring crew job!" I said, getting the urge to punch something.

"He broke my baby sister…I could never forgive him for that, until she does." Matt said, looking at Ari who was leaning against Dom, looking ultra stressed. She'd just gotten her stitches in her hands out before her last class.

"Okay, can we talk about something less stressful, like why the hell am I actually racing tomorrow?" she said, looking up at Dom. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Because I said so."

"Not a good reason for her dude…" Christy laughed from Matt's lap.

"Because you tailed Le and Let all the way home two weeks ago, and you tailed V last week." Jesse smirked.

"SO?"

"SO, they're the best…well, not counting Dom, and if you can tail them, you can beat anyone else, Chica."

"But Letty,"

"Don't 'But Letty' me Chica…now, give me your keys?" she said. Ari dived in her pocket and threw Let her keys. Letty threw them to Leon and he and Jesse took off in Ari's car.

"Excuse me Mami, but uh, where are they taking my car?"

"We told you we were putting spray in your car…and you already have buttons, so it'll be easy to install…Skylines are practically built for tanks...we can make them hide-away…so the cops won't see them." Brian said.

"Okay, so why Le and Jess?" Jeff said.

"Leon knows everything about Skylines, being a skyline man himself…and Jesse, simply because he's the mad scientist." Dom smirked.

"You know, Jesse reminds me of you Jeffers." I said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ari laughed.

"Me too…" Dom and V said at the same time. We all laughed, and sat down to eat the sandwiches Ari and Mia were making. We were talking about my debut match, which Ari was still saying was 'Phenomenal'. AJ, being the dickhead that he is, said he was gonna use that.

"Think about it Ari… 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles. That sounds damn good!" he laughed.

"Sergeant Dickhead." Matt smirked.

"We Salute you!" Me, Hardy, Jeff and Ari said, saluting him. The store erupted in laughter, and then Dom looked at the clock.

"Guys, time to roll out." He said. V, Let, and Bri all got up and they left after saying goodbye. I followed Letty with my eyes the whole way out of the store.

"Roman Eric Pierce…she's taken!" Ari said when I smirked.

"WHAT?" I said looking innocent. Everyone laughed.

Around 6:30, Dom called and asked if any of the guys wanted to come and check out the shop. Ari asked around, and all of us wanted to. Ari told Dom that the store was really slow, so he told her that he would send a couple of the guys to bring us to the shop. Letty, Leon, Vince and Brian showed up, and once we were piled in the cars, they raced to the shop. The only people who weren't freaked out by the end of the ride were Me, Jeff, Amy, and Ari. Everyone else wanted out of the car.

When we were back on solid ground, Ari looked at me and winked.

"It was awesome, huh?"

"Insane." Jeff and Amy laughed.

"I loved every second, yeah." I nodded. We walked into the garage, and I was in awe. Working at my uncle's garage in Orangeburg was nothing like this. This place was laid out! I don't think even a single screw was over two years old.

"You like?" I heard Dom say from behind me.

"This is nothing like my Uncle Derek's Garage I worked in…this is sick."

"You worked in a garage before?"

"Yeah, I did."

"We need a couple extra pairs of hands here…anyone else know how to do anything with an engine?" he said, looking around.

"I do my own mechanics for my dirt bikes…if that helps at all." Matt said.

"Every once in a while I tinker around with Jeff's Vette." AJ said.

"Well, Rome, AJ, Matt, grab a pair of coveralls if you want them. Hey Amy, Hardy, Jeff…I was wondering…I'm getting tired of plain Red…you guys think you could come up with some kind of design for me?" Dom said, looking at the Extremers.

"We'll figure something out." Hardy smirked.

"Now…I have some… uh, paperwork to take care of…" he said, dragging Ari into the office. We laughed because we knew no kind of paperwork was gonna happen on top of that desk anytime soon.

About 20 minutes later, Ari's Skyline was done and Leon knocked to let them know. Dom and Ari came out of the office and Dom had Leon come along while they went to practice Ari's Driving.

"Good Luck Ireland!"

"Thanks Romie, I'll need it!"

SHELTON'S POV - ORANGEBURG, SOUTH CAROLINA

"Daddy, can we visit Mama?" Angel asked while I tucked her in.

"I don't know baby girl."

"I miss her."

"I miss mama too…she's coming to visit in a few days."

"SHE IS?" Matti said coming in the room.

"Yeah, she's coming to visit you guys for your birthday." I said nodding.

"Dad?"

"What's up Little Man?" I said, putting him in his bed and covering him with the blankets.

"Why did mama leave?"

"Because I'm a moron and I let her get away." I said. "Go to sleep ya'll I'll see you guys in the morning."

I kissed each twin on the forehead as I turned off the light and left the door cracked. I went past my room, where Carmella was talking on the phone to some one…I didn't really care, and I went down into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of pop and sat at the table thinking about Ari.

"Man, I fucked up." I whispered. I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head, and looked up to see Kaire standing there with a rolled up magazine.

"You're damn right you fucked up Shelton." She said, sitting down across from me. "You know, I won't blame Ari if she never comes back to you. After all the shit she's been through in her life, you'd think you would have been supportive about her going to college! I can't believe you were so insecure about your relationship that you went and cheated on her!"

"Kai, she wasn't gonna be there with me, she was leaving." I said, trying to justify my actions.

"And you couldn't have made a long-distance one work?"

"I don't know!"

"DAMNIT Shelton, you did for the whole first year you were together you ass! I lost the closest thing I ever had to a sister because you were worried about not getting some ass on the regular so you went and found someone who would spread their legs every 10 minutes for you! I really can't believe you…I just hope that the next one Ari picks is a better person than you are…she deserves to be happy."

"Kai, don't sit there and take her side!" I said, rubbing my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? Don't you know the whole first month that she was in college; she called me asking why you ran to Carmella? I told her to move on…that you weren't worth her tears because I couldn't stand to see her crying! Now my advice to you is…QUIT TRYING! She's not gonna come back to you because I won't let her, and neither will Rome or Leon." She said standing up from the table. When she walked in the hall, I heard her start talking to someone. When they responded, I realized it was Carmella. Kai's next words got to me.

"You know it's your fault I lost my sister Carmella."

I sighed and turned on the Radio to tune my sister's voice out. The song that came on didn't help me at all.

Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got that one good girl whose always been there like, ya know, took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,

Could've sworn I was dreaming,

For her I was feindin, so I had to take a little ride,

back tracking ova these few years, trying figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me,

my whole life came crashing and

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life,

After all I put you through you still stuck around and stayed by my side,

What really hurt me is I broke your heart,

Baby you were a good girl and I had no right,

I Really wanna make things right, cuz without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe id rather be, ain't no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that id be alone,

I didn't think you'd be gone this long,

I just want you to call my phone,

So stop playing girl and Come on home (come on home),

Baby girl I didn't mean to shout,

I want me and you to work it out,

I never wished I'd ever Hurt my baby,

And it's driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely),

Mr. Lonely

**I felt so bad, how could I do that to the women I love? Was I that stupid? The song went off and then an old song I haven't heard in a long time came on. Ashlee Simpson's song, "Pieces of me." That song brought back memories. I tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of all the amazing things me and Ari been through together. Good and bad, we got through it. **

**When the song was off I turned off the radio and heard a vase break. I ran into the hall to see Kai punching Carmella. **

"**Kai!" I screamed pulling her off of Carmella. "Are you alright?" I asked Kai, I didn't even care about Carmella at that moment.**

"**She slapped me." Kai pointed to her cheek to show me a red mark on it. I looked at Carmella furious. Carmella was speechless as she got to her feet, Carmella had cuts all over her face and her nose was bleeding. **

"**Look what she did to me." Carmella said walking over to Kai looking like she was about to attack her. "Don't touch my sister." I got in front of Kai making sure Carmella didn't get to her.**

"**Shelton!" Carmella was filled with range. **

"**Carmella, you touched my sister, no one touches my sister," I walked towards Carmella she backed away scared. "It's over…we're through. Leave Carmella, leave." **

**Without another word Carmella left, I think she might have been a little scared, but I didn't care.**

"**Are you alright?" I looked at my sister. **

"**Fine." She said giving me a half smile to reassure me she's alright. I sighed and kissed her forehead and she squeezed me around my waist.**

"**What's next?" She asked concerned, and then I answered truthfully. "I'm going to get baby back." I said determined to get Ari back, I'd do anything to hold her again.**

BACK WITH ARI

Dom's house was a riot. All of the girls were still upstairs getting dressed…all of the guys were sitting in the living room playing Madden. Dom was getting kind of mad because we were taking for ever, but hey, it was my first time I was going to race, and I wanted to look good! When we called Jeff upstairs, everyone was suspicious. About half an hour later, we came down the stairs and every guy in the room's jaw dropped.

Mia came down the stairs first. She was wearing a pair of Letty's leather pants and a pink halter top. Her hair was pinned up and curled.

Next came Christy. She had on some red Capri's and a black sports bra covered by a red fishnet. Her red hair was in a high ponytail and she had pieces out framing her face.

Amy came down the starts in my black bondage pants and a green fishnet with a black sports bra underneath. Her hair was curled and down.

Letty was wearing a pair of Amy's black cargos and a purple halter that showed off her belly. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was the perfect combination of sexy and tough.

I was wearing a pair of too-tight-for-any-kind-of-underwear-other-than-a-thong jeans, and my shirt was a baby-blue shimmer shirt that stopped right below my chest but had fringe that came all the way down to right above my navel. It showed off my tattoo perfectly and I loved how it made a curtain around my body yet still showed it off. My hair was once again back to its dirty blonde color and it had blue tips. Jeff helped me with the tips.

"Damn…just, damn." Leon said, his eyes sweeping Letty.

"I know…" Matty said, doing the same thing to Christy. I noticed that Vince was staring at Aims, and Rome was sitting in the corner looking at Letty. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dom. He was just sitting there looking at me like he was undressing me with his eyes. I smiled inwardly to myself and walked over to him. He locked his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're doing to me right now?" he growled in my ear. Then he pulled me against him, and I knew EXACTLY what I was doing to him.

"Now Dom, let's get going…you were the one who wanted us to hurry up!" I smiled, taking his arms from around me and walking out to my car. In my car was Amy, Leon had Matt, AJ and Christy. In Letty's Car was Rome (of course riding shotgun), and Jeff rode with Jesse who he got along with great.

We followed Dom's Car to the Races and got ready to win some money.


	6. First Races and Truth or Dare

When we pulled up to races, it was just as it had been the past three or four weeks I'd gone; hundreds of cars, thousands of people it felt like. When I got out of the car, I walked over to Dom's car where the skanks were trying to surround him.

"Now ladies, we've had this conversation before…I've fought people for a living, and I'm not hesitant to scrape a ho's face on the pavement to get rid of ring rust." I said viciously. Letty laughed and looked at the girls trying to get to Leon.

"I may not have fought for a living, but I'll leave tread marks on your face if you don't back the hell up skank." She spat. The blond bimbo that was trying to get to Le walked off quickly.

"I knew I liked this girl!" Amy laughed. Christy was busy giving the evil eye to an Asian girl who was looking at Matty.

"Looks like the skanks are out in full force tonight." I muttered.

"And I don't mind one bit…" AJ said, eyeing a brunette girl.

"Age?"

"Yeah Mermaid?"

"What about Michelle?"

"I mean, I like her, but she's taken."

"By Who?" I asked.

"Mark Jindrak."

"Damn, that sucks." I said as Hector walked over.

"Dom, Snowman, Coyote, Leon, Ms. Letty, Jesse, Chiquita, Ms. Mia; how're you guys?" he said, shaking hands with Dom.

"Hey Hector!" I smiled. He gave me a hug then I started the introductions. "Hector, these are my friends from home: My brothers, Rome and Matt, my best guy friend, AJ, my future sister in law, Christy, and my crazy three friends, Matt, Amy and Jeff."

"Hey, good to meet you guys…so, you racing tonight?" Hector said looking at Dom.

"When don't I? What'd you have in mind?" Dom said.

"Well, I've got Letty in the first race and Vince in the second. Snowman can have the third if he wants, but I have something special in mind for you Toretto…."

"And what would that be?" Dom said looking interested.

"Well, let's just say it's a half mile instead of a quarter…and it's against Lance. AND it's for 15 large."

"Hector, I'm in. No questions asked. Now, I need you to set something up for Dollface over here." He said, pointing at me.

"Oh, I got the perfect person!" he said after thinking for a while. I went and sat on the hood of my car with Amy and Jeff. Matt and Christy were off with Leon and Letty, and they were watching a race. AJ was off chasing the girls with Rome.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"I think this is awesome!" Jeff said, looking around.

"It's unreal how cool this is…hey, what's the deal with Dom? He's all cocky and junk here, at the house he was really, like, laid back and junk, here, he's a whole different person." Amy said.

"He's the best. This is his world, he's like the World Heavyweight Champ when it comes to this stuff…apparently, no one's beaten him in 5 years or something like that…he becomes a totally different person at Races. Like he's in character or something…" I said, watching as Dom laughed with Hector.

"DOLL FACE, Come here a minute," Dom called over the music blasting out of my car. I jumped up and walked over to them, swinging my hips a little as I did, knowing Dom was watching me.

"What's up?" I said, smiling when Dom put his arms around my waist.

"Well, Chiquita, how'd you like to race Edwin?"

"I'd love to smoke that little rat-faced wannabe." I said. Edwin'd gotten on my bad side the week before, and I wasn't a happy person when he was around.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

"_What's up little mama?" Hector smiled, hugging Ari._

"_Hola, Hector…hey, what's your last name?" she said, reminding herself that she was gonna ask Eddie about him the next time they talked._

"_I got one, but I can't pronounce it." He said shrugging._

"_You know, you're a little scary sometimes," she giggled, poking him in his stomach._

"_Thanks, that's what I was going for," he joked. Ari laughed and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You trying to take my girl now, Hector?" Dom's voice floated over the warm night air._

"_No way homes, though we know if I tried she'd be with me happily," he smirked._

"_Anyway, what's the buy in?"_

"_8 large."_

_Dom fished a roll of money our of his pocket and tossed it to hector. "It's all there, don't worry."_

"_I'll check…don't worry."_

"_So who am I racing?" Dom asked._

"_Me." _

_Everyone turned around to see Edwin standing there._

"_Cool, I'll take your money and take my girl shopping." Dom said arrogantly. _

"_Naw, cause see, I got a new whip, AND my girl could wipe the floor with that little BITCH you call a wifey." Edwin said, glaring at Ari. Ari jumped up and got in his face before Dom could reply._

"_You know, I'm this close to putting a pair of timberlands up your ass right now. But since their Letty's I won't because I don't feel like buying her a new pair." She said, her eyes now green ice chips. "My advice: Walk away Edwin, just walk away."_

_Edwin blew a little kissat her, mocking her, and Ari hit him with a right hook in his face. Edwin hit the ground and Ari started to kick at him with her, well Letty's, boots. She only got one good kick in, because Dom and Hector grabbed her. _

"_Toretto, control that BITCH of yours!"_

_Dom punched him squarely in the jaw. _

"_I think, you better leave before I lose my patience with you, and let them both go, Edwin." Hector said, now trying to restrain Dom._

**END FLASHBACK**

"So what's the buy in?" I asked. I had money, even if I was a broke college student. And Dom DID give me the money he'd won from Edwin last week.

"Just 2 G." he said. I gave him the money and smiled up at Dom. I followed his eyes and saw Edwin laughing with some skank. I winked at Dom and started walking towards him.

"Hey Edwin," I said seductively.

"The fuck do you want?" he said coldly.

I made my face into a pout and looked up at him coyly. "Aw Edwin, I just came over her to apologize for my temper last week…I want to make it up to you…" I said, pushing him up against his car and pressing my body against his.

"Oh really, and how is that?" he said, running his fingers through my hair and licking his lips. I smiled sexily and then put my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down so that I could whisper in his ear.

"By beating you on the blacktop, BITCH!" I said, knocking him to the ground and walking away satisfied.

"You just enjoy causing trouble, don't you?" Vince asked. He'd been watching the whole encounter.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging and going back to my car where Jesse was talking to Jeff and Amy.

"So, I'm racing that Edwin dude I told you guys about…" I smiled. Jesse laughed and Amy and Jeff smirked a little.

"Hey, Amy, you want to ride with me when I race?" Vince asked kind of shyly.

"Alright," Amy said, just as shy. Jeff and me exchanged confused looks, then I did the same with Jesse. The two of them were NEVER shy…it was a known fact. Aims and V walked off somewhere, and it left me with Jeff and Jess.

"So boys, I got an hour till my race, what should I do?" I said, feeling an idea coming on.

"What should you do?" Jeff said, knowing my mind.

"I was thinking either a game of One Two Three Floor, or a game of Quarters…we won't drink the shots until we get to the house though…AND, I'll keep track of how many shots each person has to drink on this notebook." I smiled.

"Quarters, I'm really good at Quarters. Let's play that." Jess said.

"You know, Quarters isn't a bad idea….One Two Three Floor, isn't fun unless you can take the shot's right then and there." Jeff agreed. I popped my trunk and produced a shot glass.

"And I just so happen to have a shot glass right here," I smiled, holding it up.

"You Alcoholic!" Jeff smirked.

"Hey, you, Chris, Adam, Amy, and AJ turned me into a party girl!" I shrugged.

"Anyway," he said, rolling his eyes.

"_Anyway_" I said, mocking him. He started to chase me and I ran, dodging the hoe's and the racer wannabe's till I found Vince and hid behind him.

"What did you do?" he said, looking behind him.

"SHHHH! I'm not here, if Jeff asks!" I said, hiding behind him again. Just then, Jeff ran up and looked around.

"Hey V, where is she?" he said.

"Where's who?" Vince asked 'innocently'.

"You know who man, Ari."

"OH, Ari, she's right here." He said, stepping aside. I looked at him and gave him a look that said 'You're so dead' and ran off. Jeff followed after me but our bout was ended when Dom scooped me up.

"Hey there beby!" I laughed.

"Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"Not yet, but I will be eventually tonight." I smiled.

"Come on Dollface, your race is in twenty and we've got to get you to the line." He said.

"Alright, let's get my baby to the line then!" I said. We walked back over to my car, which was all the way on the other end of the area, and drove to the line, Dom on my passengers side. When we pulled to the line, Dom climbed out of my car and stood next to my window smiling at me.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I sighed nervously.

"You'll be fine…trust me baby girl. Just remember to double clutch before shifting, and to get off the line quick. I'm gonna meet you at the finish, kay?" he said, smiling.

I nodded and tried to focus. Dom kissed my cheek and he went with everyone to the finish. Matt ran back and leaned down to look at me.

"You ready sis?" he asked in spanish.

"Not really, but I gotta teach that loser a lesson." I said back. I looked past Matt to Edwin who was talking to some girl and she was rubbing his hand on her chest. Then she pointed to some other girl and he started beaming.

"I think he just got promised a three way if he wins…" Matt said.

"Well, I'd love to burst his bubble, so I'll meet you at the finish big bro."

"Todo para la familia hermanita." He smiled, kissing my forehead. I smiled and he jogged off. I reached in my glove compartment and pulled out a picture of me and the twins. I kissed it and put it back in it's spot. Then I said a quick prayer that I wouldn't crash into anything and then I flipped my switches, turning on my Nos tanks.

"Todo pare la familia." I whispered as Hector walked out in front of our cars.

"READY?" he called pointing at Edwin. He revved his engine. He pointed to me. "READY?" I revved mine in response. I gripped the wheel tight as I could and un-popped the clutch half-way like Leon had taught me.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" he yelled, throwing his hands down. We pulled off, and I got a better start than he did. We were flying down the road and everything was a blur. I shifted into two and Edwin pulled infront of me.

"Dammit!" I said to myself. I shifted into third and tried to get around him. He swerved a little and I saw my opening. I looked down at my gages and smiled. I let my fingers hover over the button and noticed that Edwin hit his NOS already. I smirked. Dom, Leon, V and Brian had taught me well. "Way too soon little man." I muttered. Then I hit myNOS and felt myself jolt forward. I gripped the wheel tighter and laughed as I soared past Edwin. I blew him a kiss and cruised over the finish line half a car length ahead of him. I got out of the car and was immediately greated by a flock of people.

"I knew you could do it! Next time I tell you something, just listen! You're a natural!" Leon smiled. I hugged Le and then Jess who was right next to him. I turned around to practically be clothes lined by AJ and Matt and then Rome picked me up and kissed my cheek. Christy and Amy group-hugged mw with Letty and Mia and then Matt and Jeff attacked me.

"That wasn't bad Cena…not bad at all." Dom said coming up behind me and kissing my cheek.

"Why thank you mister Toretto…you know, I think I had a really good teacher." I said, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"SHIT COPS COPS, EVERYBODY WE GOT COPS MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Hector's voice said over the Nextel in Leon's hand.

"COPS!" Dom yelled. I grabbed Amy and Christy and put them in my car with me. I sped out of there and got on the freeway as fast as I could. Wouldn't you know that I got the cops chasing me? Got off the freeway in a part of town I wasn't familiar with, but I had to lose the cops. I lost them eventually, and I slowed down. Then I pulled out my cell.

"Dolly? Where are ya? The party's been on for about an hour now!" the voice said partially cheerfully, partially worried.

"Jess, I'm lost…I think I'm somewhere near Chinatown…help me out?" I said, looking for a landmark.

"Dammit, Chinatown isn't the best place in the world….give me a street address?" he said. I could hear him typing away like mad on his laptop.

"I'm in front of a…Tran's Autoparts?" I said, looking at the sign. There was a picture of a red dragon on the sign, and I swore it looked familiar.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Alright, go down that street till you get to First and go right; It'll take you to the freeway. And Ari?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"If you see anyone on a motorcycle, get out of there FAST." He said.

"Alright…avoid biker boys." I said smiling. I drove as fast as I could, trying not to find trouble and luckily making it to the freeway easily. Once we were on the free way, Amy spoke.

"Ari, are you really happy here?"

"Yeah, Aims, I am. I love it here. School's great, and well, the team's awesome. I really feel connected with them, especially Leon and Jesse. I don't know why, but I feel like I've known them forever. I love it here…especially racing now. It's such a rush…" I trailed of as I pulled up infront of the house.

"I know you're happy….but, we miss you sometimes, you know?" we got out of the car and looked at each other.

"Guys, I miss you too, everyday, I do. Not a day goes by that I don't think about getting back in the ring and there's nothing I'd love more that to do that…but I have to finish school…if I don't, I'll never be able to live with myself…you guys understand, right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be a good sister-in-law if I didn't," Christy said, smiling.

"Thanks Chris…wait a minute…_SISTER IN LAW_?" I said looking at her madly.

"Yeah, well, see, me and Matt…we're getting married."

"WHAT? WHEN?" I screamed at the same time as Amy.

"About a week ago…we were gonna tell you tonight after you won your race, but the cops showed up.

"Oh my gosh! I SO have to plan the Bachlorette party…me and Amy, you can have it here in LA…Oh my gosh, I already have so many ideas! Have you guys set a date? What colors are you thinking about? Do my parent's know? Do the guys know? Do YOUR Parents know? Do you know what – "

"ARI! CALM DOWN!" Christy laughed. I sighed and smiled brightluy. I pulled Chris in a hug and we laughed.

"FINALLY, Someone I can gang up on my brother with!" I joked. "Come on girlies, this is really a call for a celebration!" I screamed. We walked in the house and I found Dom and the guys in the kitchen laughing.

"Okay,. So there are about fifty people in the living room, and you guys are in here talking?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't wanna party till the party girls got here!" Jeff smirked.

"Well, now that the quote unquote "Party Girls" are here, let's start a little game of Truth or Dare." I smiled.

"NO!" Rome and Matty groaned.

"I'm game!" V, Le, Jess, Letty, Dom AJ, and Jeff chorused.

"Mia, Brian, Hardy?" Christy asked.

"We're gonna…retire for the night….good to meet you guys," Brian said, shaning hands with all the guys and kissing Amy's cheek.

"Matther Moore Hardy? Roman Eric Pierce? Why the hell aren't you two playing?" Ames asked, looking between the two of them.

"The last time I played truth or dare with Amy, let's just say I ended up naked locked outside my locker room, and…well, Dave and Paul were the ones who found me sitting on the ground against my door naked…not even a sock on…and on top of that, she took a picture of it!" Matt sighed.

"And the last time I played Truth or Dare, I did a prank call on glenn, and when he found out who I was, he kicked my ass!" Rome said, looking at me pointedly.

"And the last time I played regular truth ot dare, I ran three block in nothing but what I was wearing the day I was born!" I shrugged, not seeing his point.

"And how old were you?" Dom said quizedly

"Actually, I ws 17 at the time, but hey, I'd do it again, I wouldn't care." I shrugged.

"Let's play truth or dare," Aj said quickly causeing everyone to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's a twist to this game of truth or dare." I said, grinning evilly and snuggling myself into Dom's lap.

"Like?"

"Well, for every dare, you have to take a shot of Jack or Tequila, your choice…for each truth…you gotta do three." I smiled.

"I'm so IN!" Amy and Letty said at the same time.

"I'm in this too…I got some questions for some people…" Vince laughed.

"Everyone playing, sit around the table." Dom said finally. Everyone sat around the table except for Brian and Mia, who were…busy upstairs, let's say..

"Let the games begin…." I smiled.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a huge hang-over. Last night was nuts. I climbed over Christy on the couch and then jumped over Rome and AJ while I tried to get to a bathroom. I puked up about ... I don't know, a lot of shots of tequila. I practically crawled into the kitchen where I heard voices Brian, Mia, Dom and Ari were up. Ari was curled up in Dom's lap…I knew she had a crazy hangover seeing as me, Jeff and Rome kinda ganged up on her. I laughed at her a little bit and she looked over at me.

"What're you laughing at dirty boy?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, you don't remember last night?"

"I remember a lot of Jack and tequila…that's about it."

"You admitted to losing your virginity on your 14th birthday in the basement." She said smirking. Suddenly the night came back to me.

"What about you? Little Miss Christening the Skyline while it was in the garage...the night you got it?"

"SHUT UP! That's why you had to give Vince a Lapdance!" she laughed.

"Says the little lady who made out with my fiancé and Letty at the same time…"

"Says the one who gave AJ a Body Shot…"

"Guys, alright, we get it…But Ari…you never fulfilled the final dare…" Dom said.

"What was that?"

"Streaking down the street. You passed out half way to the door."

"Well, next time we play, you have my word…I'll do it." She smiled.

"Good."

Once every one got up, we just chilled around the house until it was time. Ari and Mia left for school the same time we left to meet up with everyone to get back on the road with the WWE.

ARI'S POV

The next week, I immediately ran directly to Dom's office at the Garage. I jumped in his lap while he was just sitting there, half asleep and I laughed when he jumped up.

"Do you have to do that?" he grumbled after he kissed me.

"Well, No, but it's fun!"

"What do you want?"

"Well, Dom, I was thinking…instead of the usual party we have here, could we maybe go to this party on campus? It's gonna be fun!"

"Where?"

"In Me and Mi's dorm. It's a…Underwear/Foam party." I said, looking at him pleadingly.

"What the hell is an underwear/foam party?"

"Well, you can't come to the party wearing more than underwear, and there are a lot of bubbles, and foam everywhere…I think in the hall of the main lobby their doing a slip and slide. But can we go Dom…_please?_" I said, throwing him my best puppy pout.

DOM'S POV

_Alright Dom, remember what Matt said, don't look at her when she's asking for stuff and you can hold your ground…don't look down, don't look down at her,…dammit, puppy pout. Just stand your ground…don't give in, no, just say it Dom, "No" it's not that hard!"_

"I guess." I heard myself say.

"Yes! Dom, you're the BEST!" she smiled.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I sighed as I watched Ari run to Mia who was talking to Brian.

"MI, HE SAID YES!" she giggled.

"YES! Wait, how'd you get him to say yeah?"

"My wonder powers of persuasion…"

"You whined didn't you?" Brian asked.

"Hell yeah." She said, laughing.

"Party time!"

_**A/N: I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG PEOPLE….BUT THERE'S CHAPPY 6! SORRY THERE'S NO SHELTON, BUT, NEXT CHAPTER, DOM AND ARI GET READY TO ROLL OUT TO SOUTH CAROLINA SO SHE CAN VISIT THE TWINS FOR A FEW DAYS….WELL, REVIEW! **_

_**OH YEAH, CHAPTER 15 OF DESTINY'S KNOCKING ON MY DOOR SHOULD BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK…GIVE ME UNTIL RAW GOES OFF NEXT WEEK, AND IT SHOULD BE THERE.**_

**_SPEAKING OF RAW….JOHN CENA'S ON RAW! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT IT! LUMPY'S ON RAW…WELL, HEY, GOOD FOR KURT…BENOIT'S BACK ON SMACKDOWN! THE DRAFT IS FREAKING AWESOME SO FAR!_**

_**REVIEW! (CLICK ON THE PRETTY PURPLE/BLUEISH BUTTON!)**_


	7. Road Trip Revelations

"DOM! Slow down or you're gonna kill someone!" I laughed. We were somewhere in Nevada, about to cross into Arizona, and Dom was doing about 100. We were in Dom's RX-8…and he wanted to "warm-up" the engine, seeing how he'd just re-built it with Jesse.

"Come on, we've gone WAY faster than this in the Skyline."

"Yeah, but I was racing or practicing…not driving cross-country."

"But it's a desert road!" he whined. I gave him a look, and he sighed. He slowed down to about 98 and looked over at me. "We're stopping in what city for the night?"

"Seligman…it's about 120 miles from Vegas, and if you do a clean 100 like you want, we'll get there in an hour." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He did 100 all the way there. We pulled into the tiny town where there was only a small bed and breakfast. We got a room and went up to it.

"This is…small." Dom said. I laughed because the tub in our room was just big enough for ME to fit in.

"Aw Dom…I'm sorry, I didn't remember how small this place was…I stopped here when I first came to LA." I smiled.

"You suck, you know that, right?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda." I teased. I took a bath and then changed into a spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped right above my navel and a pair of boxers.

I laughed and watched as Dom tried to take a shower when the shower head came up to his neck. I giggled to myself and dived under the covers to try and silence my laughter.

It didn't work…Dom heard me laughing when he came out of the shower clad in a towel.

"And just what do you think you're laughing at?" he said, smirking at me.

"You looked like a giant taking a shower in a dollhouse!" I shrieked, laughing at the same time.

"You were watching me in the shower?"

"Maybe," I smiled coyly.

"Maybe…" he mimicked me, diving on the bed. We started wrestling until I noticed something wrong.

"Uh Dom?"

"What?" he said, straddling me.

"Your towel is missing…and you're now naked…"

"So, what's your point?" he teased.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NAKED!" I laughed. "DOMINIC JARRETT TORETTO, PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

"My _thing_? Honestly, I thought we were past high school terminology…" he laughed. He got out of bed and went through his bag. Then, he found a pair of boxers and slid them on. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very."

Dom climbed back into bed and opened his arms. I happily accepted his invitation and curled myself in his arms. I fell asleep almost instantly…I'd never done that in anyone's arms other than my father's.

DOM'S POV

Man, there's something about this girl that I can't get enough of. The way she makes me feel is indescribable. I mean, I don't know if I love her yet, but I do think that I'd want to do any and everything in my power to make sure that she's happy and safe. I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that she isn't in any pain…mentally or physically. I pulled her tighter against my chest and kissed the top of her head. She just stirred a little bit, smiled a little and cuddled into me a little bit more.

"Night Baby Doll, I…I think…I think I love you." I said quietly, before turning off the light and falling asleep myself.

* * *

"No…Mattie, Help me! Daddy! Mattie, somebody! Rome, Daddy…No don't! Mattie, Daddy…Dom…"

I woke up to feel Ari trembling in my arms. When I heard her call my name out to help her, I wanted to literally save her from whatever was scaring her. I stroked her hair and wiped the sweat out of her face.

"Baby Doll…wake up girl, come on and get up for me." I murmured, shaking her a little. Ari's eyes sprang open and she started breathing like she'd run a marathon.

"Dom?" she said, shakily.

"Yeah baby doll, I'm right here." I said as she threw her arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me and I stroked her hair while she cried.

"I'm sorry…" she said, wiping her eyes.

"For what?" I said, looking at her confused.

"For waking you up…I mean, I should have these nightmares under control by now, but it's just…nights like this, brings back memories…"

"What kind of nights?"

"Really hot muggy nights…when the only true way you can possibly sleep is when you're in your underwear or less…and you're still sweating unless you have Central Air; nights in July and August, Sometimes even late June. They remind me of…never mind, I'll let you go back to sleep." She said, shivering a little and standing up out of bed. She pulled her spaghetti strap up on her shoulder and opened the window, sitting on the windowsill.

"Ari, you can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, it's just…I know it'll make you look at me differently…I mean, my whole past…I, I don't want you to look at me any differently." She said quietly, not even looking at me. "I haven't even told Mi yet, and I've been living with her for almost 6 months now."

"I just want to be there for you. And so you know, nothing you could tell me could make me look at you any different than I already do. You made it through so much…and I know that you've come out the other side for the better. You can tell me…it's alright." I said, putting my arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she said, looking up at him.

"Only if you want to tell me…I'd never make you do something you didn't want to."

"Well, then I'll tell you some other time…I'm going to tell you, just not tonight…" she said. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Baby Doll, its 3:18 in the morning…let's get some shut eye, then get back on the road early, what do you say?" I said, scratching my stomach.

"Okay…Dom?"

"Hmm?" I said, climbing into bed.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When you said that you loved me…"

_She heard me? OH SHIT…I think I do…I mean, I don't I've only been dating her for a few months…you're not supposed to love someone after so little time….but then again, mom said you'd fall in love straight away…what am I gonna tell her…Toretto, tell her the truth!" _

"Yeah, I did…Ari I think I do Love you."

"Dom, I think….I think I love you too…" she said, giving me a kiss that I gladly returned. I pulled her as tight against me as I could and covered her with the blanket. She was asleep before I could even turn off the light.

* * *

I woke up smiling the next morning…it was a good feeling, just lying there in Dom's arms. I could actually and honestly say that I loved Dom. I never thought I'd be able to say that about anyone again…not after what Shelton did to me. I was happy and over Shelton finally. No one could tell me that I wasn't happy at this point because me and Dom were solid. I slid on some low rise jeans and one of my black tank tops with one of Dom's numerous Dickey shirts that I'd taken out of his bag. Then I did a stage dive on the bed laughing when Dom jerked awake.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Did you honestly HAVE to do that?" he sighed.

"Do you honestly need an answer to that?" I asked.

"Please tell me how you became such a brat at the age of 21?"

"Ask Matt, I've been one my whole life…this is nothing new." I teased. Dom kissed me then went into the bathroom. When he came out, we paid for our room, and left the small town behind us, me behind the wheel of the 8. I tore out and got back on the road…I was anxious to see the twins…their birthday was in four days, and I needed to get all the way across the country by then. I was happy to be going back to the East Coast. I already knew the twins were going to have a party to celebrate their big 8, and that Daddy, Randy, Mom and Matt were going to be there, as well as Rome and Leon, who I hadn't seen in almost a year and a half. What pained me was that Shelton was going to be there as well…the twins' birthday landed on a Friday…an off day, DAMNINT.

"What's on your mind?" Dom asked about two hours into the drive…it was the longest he'd ever heard me be quiet.

"I guess I'm just worried about seeing Shelton again…or more like Rome, Matt, Leon, and Shelton in the same room…and now you…I may not love him anymore, but the twins don't want to see their dad get killed. And Kai wouldn't be able to take care of them without the help that Shelton gives her on his days off…she's only 20!" I sighed.

"I understand…and if he doesn't say anything to me, I won't hurt him. But I can't make any promises on that…I have been known to have a temper."

"YOU have a temper? But you're so level headed at the house." I mused.

"Remember that night at races with Edwin?"

"Yeah, but – "

"Girl that was nothing…see, I was 18…and Mimi was about 15. Our dad was coming up in the NIRA circuit. It was the last race of the season, and Dad got clipped by this guy named Kevin Linder; sent him into the wall at over 120."

"Dom…I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"He died on impact, they say, but I heard him screaming as he burned to death. About two weeks later, I saw him. And I had…a socket wrench in my hand. And I only meant to hit him once, but…by the time I was finished, I couldn't lift my arm…I did two years at Lompoc for attempted murder and I was banned from the tracks for life. Linder…he's a janitor at a school gym now." Dom looked out the window. He was quiet for a while, and I sat and thought about what he'd just told me.

_That's why he races; to be closer to his dad. I thought it was for the money, but he does it because it makes him feel like his dad's right there in the car…though I'm sure the money's a plus._ I thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." Dom said, looking over at me.

"I was just thinking about how this is probably WHY you race…like, I'm going to school to become a social worker to keep kids from ending up like me…you're racing to help yourself feel whole…to feel closer with your dad."

"You understand." He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Wait…what do your mean 'like you'? Did something happen to you?" Dom asked. I looked over at him and then pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ye- yes…something DID happen to me. I got put in the orphanage when I was just about to turn 5. everything was alright at first…if you don't count them beating and starving me and Matty…but when I was six, about to turn seven…I…I was beaten and raped for a little over thirty days every night. I…I was usually unconscious when he did what he did, but the last night…I wasn't. He kept me conscious." I said, starting to wring my hands.

"Ari…"

"Matty tried to save me, but being 10 years old, it wasn't much that he could do. Anyway, when Dad adopted me, I thought that I'd never see him again…but, About five or six years ago, Shane-o hired him as the Head of Security in the WWE, and that's part of the reason I left…I could barely concentrate on what I had to do without having him in the back of my mind. That's why I wanted to go back to school…so I could try to save or even prevent a case like mine and Matty's."

"Ari, I never heard of someone going through anything so fucked up…and come out on the other side so together, so calm, so _happy _."

"Believe me, it took about three or four years before I'd even leave my dad or Matty's side. I still have nightmares about it…that's what I'm always screaming about in my sleep." I explained, tears finding their way down my cheeks.

"What's wrong with that? You're a strong girl…but that doesn't make you invincible or immortal. There's nothing wrong with you crying; you're only human."

"Thanks Dom…I appreciate that. I think I needed to talk about it, I haven't talked about it in a while."

"That's what a boyfriend's for…" he said. I smiled as he opened his arms for a hug. I accepted and melted in his arms. Dom kissed my forehead and held me tight.

"Want me to drive?" he said.

"If you want…" I said in a small voice. I felt a little drained from talking about my past. We switched seats and I curled up in the passenger's seat. We were passing into Texas and were some where near Amarillo when Dom decided to pull over to a hotel. This one was a little nicer to stay in…seeing how the shower was actually high enough for Dom to stand in. It was also air-conditioned. I slept soundly through the night.

* * *

I never thought something like that happened to my Baby Doll…when she told me, I wanted to immediately beat the shit out of whoever did that to her…I cared about her WAY too much to want to see her cry. I hugged her a little tighter and smiled to myself when she cuddled into me a little more.

When I woke up the next day, Ari was in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Why is it I can never wake up before you?" I complained.

"I dunno…I'm a naturally early riser, as long as you don't try to wake me up." She shrugged, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Alright woman, out of the bathroom…I gotta go." I laughed.

"Don't call me woman." She pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout…now out."

"Hey…that rhymed!" she laughed as I pushed her out of the bathroom.

"I can't watch?" she joked.

"If you really wanna watch me shower." I sighed, closing the door. I took a quick shower to wake myself up and then quickly got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a wife beater. I opened the door again when I heard Ari complaining about her needing to put her makeup on. I started shaving my head, seeing how I was starting to get a little bit of fuzz and then shaved my face because of the same result. Ari was putting on some type of junk on her eyes with a pencil.

"How the hell do you do that?" I said amazed.

"Do what?" she said, not even blinking.

"Draw on the bottom of your eye like that."

"Its eyeliner…it's just something most women can do…"

"But you can do it without stabbing yourself in the eye…you've got steady hands." I smirked.

"Whatever Dominic." she giggled. I walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. I started to pack things up and I noticed a blue and black book on the bed. I opened it and saw Ari's handwriting.

_Well, I've been in LA for about three months now…and I have to say that I've finally made some friends. (Aside from Mi of course.) Mia invited me to hang with her this weekend at her house and it was actually a lot of fun. She has the coolest family. _

_There's Letty who is the second coolest chick I've ever met…Aims being the first of course. She's really cool and she's protective of her family…I've gotta figure out why though._

_Next there's Vince…the closest thing to a teddy bear I've had since Uncle Mark. He's really rough on the outside, but once you get to know him, he's a COMPLETE softie! I absolutely LOVE V! _

_Brian's the cool guy. He's one of those big brother types…he reminds me of Rome; like he would go to the ends of the earth to help you out or something…he's my replacement Matt while I'm out here._

_Leon…is a true NUT! He's the person that I feel the closest to…I think it's the eyes…they're a lot like mine. There's no doubt about it that I feel something close to Leon…but he's the Cool guy. Think...a level-headed, hip-hopped Adam with short hair and a toothpick in his mouth and you've got Le. I absolutely love Leon._

_Jesse…oh lord, Jesse. He's like, the little brother I've never had! He reminds me of a younger Jeffers and I love him for that…he has ADHD, but when he's playing video games or working on cars, you can't tell! He's a complete weirdo. He's the coolest guy in the world!_

_Finally, there's Dominic. Dominic is the coolest guy I've ever met…he's completely different than Shelton. He's really straight forward, and he pretty much made out with me in front of over 500 people then declared me his girl! (Not that I'm complaining!) Dom's fine…I mean FINE! He's tall…about the height of Uncle Wayne or Randy…but he's built like Uncle Dave. He's bald…something that's different for me because I usually go for fades or braids… (Lamar)…and the best thing is his smile. He's got this smile that makes it seems like he knows something you don't…it reminds me a lot of dad's smile…wide, but slightly crooked and he's got a dimple! I love dimples. But I think that he's a cool guy. He's one hell of a racer…hell, all of them are. I had a nightmare about the orphanage, and Dom came in and checked on me. It was so sweet. He helped take care of me, and he offered to stay until I fell asleep…I didn't want to keep him from his sleep, so I let him go back to bed._

_The thing that pissed me off…SHELTON! He got Rome fired from his ring crew job, and it almost cost him his other job that you'll find out about later! Shelton was talking shit about me to Carmella… (The whore) saying that I wasn't anything on his mind anymore and I wasn't shit. Rome overheard and kicked his ass. Busted my knuckles on the bag again…that pissed me off. I met this fan that nearly made me cry…she said she wanted to be just like her. I smile every time I think about her._

_Dom took me on a date. It was fun…I got a tattoo…it's cool. It's in black ink and in a cursive script on my lower back and it says 'Todo para la familia'...the saying that got me going. After Dom and me got back to the house with the others, they took me to races. It was one hell of a sight... people, cars, music, so many things to look at! Dom, Letty, V, and Brian all raced and won! This guy named…Edgar, no, Edwin tried to hit on me and talk trash on Dom, who completely OWNED his ass in a race. WE got crashed by the cops and had to pretty much fly back to Dom's house. I somehow kept up with Letty and Leon while they sped there. Races are a blast…I have to get Rome, Jeff and Amy to one…I know they'd love it. And AJ…he'd just come for the whores that run around. Matt and Christy might like it, but they're more into the party that takes place after. (I have no clue what happened at the party at Dom's house…I just remember my favorite guys: Johnny Black, Johnny Red, Jack, and Jose.) I sounded like such an alcoholic! _

_ANYWAY, I found out something really interesting! ROME IS IN THE WWE! And The WWE is coming to LA! AND Uncle Wayne's retiring…that makes me kind of sad…but he had a hell of a career. I just found out that Dad's retiring too and he's opening a school…a wrestling school. I'm so there whenever he needs me._

_I got a new nickname…Dom gave it to me. I like it…Doll face. _

_I'm sleepy now…this was a long entry._

_ANC_

I smiled to myself…she was happy hanging with us. I put the book in her bag and kept cleaning the room.

"Ready to go?" Ari's voice floated into the room from the bathroom.

"Yeah, whenever you are." I said smiling.

We got in the car and kept going towards South Carolina.

**A/N: There it is...i finally have a new chapter after what...three weeks? It took me long enough, i know...but there it is, Chapter 7. Now, the review button is lonely and wants to be clicked...so...click the button that says 'ok' on it!**

**ange40689**


	8. Birthday Twins and Teddy Bears

**I know, it's been a while since you seen him, but Shelton's back in this chapter!**

DOM'S POV

And I thought it was hot in LA. Man, South Carolina is no joke when it comes to heat. I mean, yeah, LA is hot, but it's hot and humid in South Carolina…really sticky feeling. We got out of the 8 and walked up to a school.

"Okay, now why are we at this school again?" I asked, seeing how it was the middle of July

"The twins go to summer camp here. I already called Kai and told her I was picking them up, so every thing's cool on this end…they don't know I'm here though." She smiled. She was exited, I could tell. We walked into the building and were greeted by the cool Central Air that the school had. I wiped the sweat off of my head with a rag I had in my back pocket and stuck it back in there. We walked down the hall and into the office.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Um yes, I'm picking up my kids? Matias and Angel Benjamin?"

"Oh the twins in the 8-10 year old group…they're in the gym…second floor. Would you like me to call them here for an early dismissal?"

"Yes please."

"NO problem." She went over and used the PA and called the twins into the office.

"So, do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

"Dom, they'll love you…once they warm up to ya." She said, giving me a reassuring smile. Two kids that looked about six came in the office looking confused. Then, the little girl dropped her book bag and broke into a smile.

"MAMA!" she screamed, jumping in her arms.

"Oh, hija…feliz cumpleaños baby." Ari cooed. (Hija means daughter)

"Mama!" The boy said, hugging her next.

"Hijo…feliz cumpleaños chico." She sighed, hugging him tight. (Hijo means son…feliz cumpleaños means happy birthday)

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Well nena, do you think I'd miss my sweethearts' birthday? It's not everyday that my twins turn eight!" she laughed.

"Mija, Mijo, I want you to meet someone special to me. This is Mr. Dom…he's mommy's friend." She smiled, introducing me. "Dom, this is Matias, and this is Angel."

"Hey there," I smiled.

"Mama, is he your boyfriend?" Angel asked grinning.

"Who told you that?"

"Daddy." Matias shrugged.

"Yes, Dom is my boyfriend, happy?" she said, pushing the both of them out of the building playfully. We walked out into the sun and to the 8.

"This car is cool!" Matias said, running up to it.

"So you like cars?" I asked.

"Yeah, not as much as wrestling, but I like cars a lot."

"What's your favorite kind of car?"

"Uh, I don't know what it's called, but I have a poster of it in me and Angie's room." He said.

"Well, you have to show it to me won't you?"

"You like cars too?"

"I…LOVE cars." I smirked, mussing his curly hair.

"What's your favorite kind of car?" he asked.

"A Mazda RX-8." I smiled.

"What do those look like?"

I pointed at my car.

"You drive your favorite car? That is SO cool!" he grinned. That little ankle biter grew on me. We got in the car and Ari drove, putting on the radio. The twins knew every word.

"Trademark's the truth, this is basic thuganomics, raining fire like apache helicopters!" they rapped along with the radio while Ari did the same. I looked over at Ari and raised my eyebrows.

"What? I know Kai blasts this CD, and even if she didn't they would know it anyway cause Leon and Rome blast it too."

"Who is it?' I asked, laughing at the look on her face.

"It's GRANDPA!" Matias laughed.

"THIS is your dad?" I asked, pointing at the radio. **A/N: the song is 'Chaingang is the Click'**

"Yup!" she smiled, nodding to the beat. We pulled up to this pale blue house that had about six cars out in front of it and three in the drive way. We got out and Ari adjusted her purple tank top and left her bag in the car, so I did the same. I helped the twins out of the car and threw Angel on my shoulder. She laughed and screamed and Ari did the same. Ari gave me this amused look and I put the girl down. We walked on the porch and Ari knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a girl about three inches shorter than Ari and wearing denim shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was long and in a low ponytail.

The twins ran in screaming "HI AUNTIE KAI!"

"CENA!" she yelled, wringing Ari's neck in a fierce hug.

"KAI!" Ari smiled, returning the hug.

"Well let me take a look at ya girl! Ms. College student." The girl smiled.

"Oh girl, I missed you SO much!"

"Me too! Oh…now is this Mr. Man I've heard so much about?" she said, eyeing me. Ari laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Kaire, this is Dominic Toretto, and Dom, this is Kaire Benjamin, the closest thing I've ever had to sister." She grinned. I shook her hand and we walked in the house.

"AUNTIE ARI!" about ten little kids screamed.

"Hey there short rolls." She smiled hugging all of them. Then we went in to the living room where there were about six guys sitting around playing what looked like cards or something. Some guys were playing a PS2 too.

"What, no love to Baby Girl?" she said. Three guys jumped up and hugged her. I recognized one of them as Rome, but I didn't know the others.

"Cory, Ro, Leon!" she smiled, hugging them. "Rome, you remember Dom. Dom, this is Leon, and Cory, his cousins. Ya'll, this is my boyfriend, Dominic."

"What's up man? You baby girl's boy?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, rubbing my head with my rag again.

"Just keep her happy…god knows my damn cousin couldn't." Leon said, hugging her again.

"Now it's the twins' birthday…we aren't mentioning him again, clear?" she said, looking at the three.

"Yes Ari." They chorused.

"Damn, you got them under control huh?" I laughed.

"yeah…me and Kai got it under control." She smiled. We sat down and played each other in a game of Madden with mostly everyone watching until we heard someone screaming.

"Stay here? Watch the twins and the rest of the kids?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You shur you don't want me there?"

"Dom, I can handle him, trust me.

SHELTON'S POV

I pulled up to my house and smiled. I knew Ari had picked up the twins…but I didn't see her car. There was a sick ass red car parked in front though, and I knew she'd brought him with her. I walked I the house and saw her sitting on the floor with …HIM playing Madden. Everyone was around them watching and laughing. I went in the kitchen where Kai was taking an ice cream cake out of the freezer.

"Hey big brother." She smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Kai, " I grinned hugging her tight. "Where are the twins?"

"With everyone else in the living room."

"Who all is here?" I asked. _Wow, how do I not even know who's in my house?_ I thought.

"Well, Rome flew in, Leon, Cory, Mike, Wesley, Cory's kids, Mike's kids, Wesley's friend James, and most of the neighborhood kids…oh yeah, Ari and Dom too."

"Dom?"

"Ari's boyfriend."

"So she did bring him with her then…" I sighed.

"Shelton, what the hell did you expect her to do, roll over and die? I told you before, she was gonna move on, and I'm glad she did cause you didn't do anything but break her heart. And Dom? He's a cool guy, Le and Cory like him already…Wesley is warming up to him too…and so are the twins."

"The twins? They like this guy?"

"Yeah, especially Matti…they both like cars." She shrugged. "Shelly, I hate to say it, but I told you she'd move on from your trifling ass."

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING KAI! I…I love her too much to lose her."

"SHELL…open your eyes! You lost her six and a half months ago!" she said, rolling her eyes and putting some chips on the table.

I refused to believe it. I noticed Ari Rome Leon and Cory in the kitchen doorway, and saw Ari standing there looking upset.

"Baby Girl…"

"Don't. Shell, you know we've had this conversation before! I. am. With. DOM! And only Dom. I don't care how much you're hurt because you strung me along for almost five years making me believe that you loved me! So let me enjoy my few days I have with the twins and I'll disappear again for a few months."

"But…'

She didn't even give me a chance to say anything. She just walked away. I noticed that her boyfriend wasn't even there, and neither were the twins.

"Where are the twins?"

"I told dom to keep them and the other kids in the other room just incase you pissed me off and I didn't want them to see me upset." She said, walking back towards the living room. I cursed under my breath and walked up to my room.

ARI'S POV

Why is Shelton so freaking stubborn? I got to the doorway to the living room and saw the Dom was sitting with Matti on one leg, Angel on the other, and the other seven or so kids sitting around him. He was talking, but he wasn't talking loud, it's like he was telling a story or something.

"Your dad drove cars all day and got PAID for it?"

"Yeah! It was cool to sit at the track and watch him raced. Me and my little sister."

"I can't believe you used to be a kid though, it's unpossible!" Cory's son Shawn said, his eyes wide.

"Why do you say that?" he smiled.

"You're so HUGE!"

"I'm not that big!" dom laughed.

"Yeah, he's not as big as Aunt Ari's uncle Dave!" Wesley's daughter Keya pointed out. Keya was the oldest, she was 11, and she always had an opinion or observation to point out.

"Mr. Dom, do you want to play with us?" Leon's 7 year old daughter Imani asked, smiling up at him.

"What do you wanna play?"

"HIDE AND SEEK!" they yelled.

"Alright," he sighed and they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him towards the back yard.

"Okay, now you count, and we'll hide!"

"Alright, but the rules are, you can't leave this back yard, and there's no hiding in the house!" Dom said.

"DEAL…now base is the deck. Count to 30."

Dom sat down and counted to thirty and the kids darted around the yard. I decided to join in along with Wesley, Cory, Leon and Rome. I slid under the deck and sat back comfortably.

"Ready or not, here I come!" dom called. I could tell by the look on his face that he was early into playing with them and he was really having a ball. He got up and started looking behind trees and in bushed and chasing them. When all of the kids were either caught or on base, Imani spoke up.

"You forgot about Daddy, Auntie Ari, and Cousin Rome, and Wesley Mr. Dom."

"I didn't know they were playing…" he said, starting to look around. I crawled from under the deck and sat on the deck quietly. When Dom turned back around, I was sitting there smiling.

"Where were you?"

"My favorite hiding spot." I said smirking. "Don't you have some other people to find?"

Dom rolled his eyes and started looking fro Leon Cory Wesley and Rome. He found Leon behind a bush and started chasing him around the yard. While he was chasing Leon, Cory and Rome made it home. Dom caught Leon and everyone laughed.

"Well, that was fun." Dom laughed.

"I'm hungry." Rome piped up.

"Cousin Rome, you're always hungry." Keya said.

"So?"

"I was just saying!" she laughed. All of the kids heard a car pull into the drive way and ran to see who it was. When I heard Keya scream 'UNCLE MATT!" I screeched and jumped up. I ran around the house and hugged my brother.

"What's up baby girl?" Matty laughed.

"Missed ya big bro."

"Didn't see your car…"

"Dom."

"Dom's here? Did he and Shelton…"

'No, They haven't even been in the same room yet…I had him stay with the twins when Shelton started flipping out.

"Oh…I can't even stay, I'm just dropping off gifts. Where are the twins?"

"In the back yard with Rome, Cory, Wesley and Dom."

"MUNCHKINS…FRONT AND CENTER!" he yelled as loud as he could. Matti and Angel ran to him and practically stage dived into his arms.

"Hola chicos." He smiled. "Feliz cumpleanos!"

"Thanks!" they smiled.

"I can't stay…"

"That sucks!"

"So unfair!"

"BUT, I did bring you presents."

Matty went to his car and popped the trunk. He pulled out two huge boxes and set one down infront of each twin. They started to dive in, but I pulled them back.

"MAMA!" they whined.

"Not until after we eat."

"Fine, can we go eat now?" Matti asked.

"DINNER!" I heard Kai scream.

Saved by the Kaire.

Everyone went to the house after saying bye to Matt and he got in his car and left to go to the airport…he and Christy were spending the weekend in Bar Harbor.

I walked back into the house and sat down with Dom on my right, Matti next to him, and Angel on my left. We ate Pizza and chips and candy until we couldn' eat another bite…then we ate cake and ice cream!

"I love birthday parties" I laughed to Dom

"Because you can be the little pig that you are?" he teased.

"Oh shut up Dominic!" I giggled.

"You're laughing cause it's the truth."

"ANYWAY, Mija, what do you want to do with me for your birthday?"

"Can we go to Myrtle Beach?"

"Hmm, Dom, what do ya say to a little beach action?"

"I think that sounds like a plan!"

"Fine, the four of us are going to the beach tomorrow." I smiled.

"Okay, time for presents!" I called. Matti and Angel cheered and then started to rip open the gifts.

From Rome, Angel got a bunch of Bratz stuff…she was obsessed with those ugly dolls. And Matti got some Hot Wheels cars…a lot of them.

From Leon, Angel got a pair of skates and Matti got the same pair, but in green.

Wesley got the twins a new PS2 and a few games.

Cory got Angel PSP and Matti a Game Boy DS.

Kai got them a slip and slide for in the back yard and two huge super soakers.

Matty got them puppies. _So that's why the boxes were shaking…and there's a hole in the top that I didn't notice! _I thought. Matti's puppy was a golden retriever, and Angel's was a black lab.

"What are you gonna name them?" Dom asked, petting Matti's puppy. He stated to spin around chasing his tail.

"Well, that's…SPINNER!" he said.

"My dog's name is Shadow." Angel said, hugging the dog.

"Where did these dogs come from?" a voice said from the door. We turned around to see Shelton standing there confused. He was wearing nothing but a pair of basketballs shorts and a do rag.

"Uncle Matty got them for us Daddy!" Angel smiled excitedly.

"For real? Wow, these are some cute little things!" he said, trying not to hit something…I could tell, and I knew why he was pissed too…Angel was in Dom's lap with Shadow.

"Yeah, this is Shadow daddy! And Matti named his puppy Spinner cause he likes to spin in a circle real fast."

"Well, tomorrow we have to go pick up things for Shadow and Spinner."

"We can't go tomorrow Dad." Matti said.

"Why not?"

"Mama and Mr. Dom are taking us to the beach for our birthday."

About an hour later, the party ended and there was only Me, Kai, Shelton, Dom and the twins in the hose…well, Shelton had shut himself up in his room again…I wasn't surprised at that. I had the twins shower and change into their pajamas and convinced them not to give the puppies showers too. I got them in their rooms and put them in bed, but Matti said he had something to show Dom.

"Hey Dom, could you come in here a minute?" I called.

"What's up?" Dom asked, scratching his head. He had on a pair of sweatpants and that was about it.

"Matti says he has something to show you…"

DOM'S POV

Oh yeah, he said he wanted to show me his favorite car…I scanned the walls, there were a lot of cars and wrestlers…I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, little man, which one is it?" I asked. He smiled and pointed to a Mitsubishi

Eclipse Spider. It was a decent color too…Midnight Blue. "Not bad little man." I nodded.

"That's my favorite…I'm gonna get one…one day." He smiled.

'I bet you will…now, I bet you're tired, cause I am, so why don't you get some sleep?'

"Alright…will you be here tomorrow?"

"You can bet on it."

He smiled and I went back to my room. I left Ari in there with them…with them begging her to sing some song to them. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I could hear her singing…I'd never heard her sing, at least not without her being drunk and dancing on the coffee table at the house after races.

_Smile when your heart is aching  
Smile, even though its breaking  
When you find tears getting ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You will see that life is more worthwhile  
If you just smile _

I smiled to myself and lay down in bed, flipping through the channels. I settled on one Adam Sandler movie or another. Ari came in ten minutes later.

"You know you can sing?"

"A little, yeah."

"No, I mean Baby Doll, you can SING" I said. She shrugged and turned to throwing her clothes for the next day on the dresser.

"What was the song?"

"My dad used to sing it to me when I was little…when I had nightmares…it always put me to sleep or calmed me down…I started to sing it to them when Angel had a nightmare one night…they were about 5. I never stopped." She laughed.

"Well, you sound like an angel." I said. She smiled and I motioned for her to come on in bed. She cuddled against me and I laughed.

"What?"

"You cuddle too much." I teased.

"So? You're my big teddy bear." She said, cuddling closer.

"Teddy bear?"

"Well, if I'm your baby doll, you're my teddy bear."

"Night doll." I laughed.

"Night bear."

I kissed her on top of her head, and I fell asleep to her humming the song she'd been singing to the twins.

**There, I did it! Two chapters in one day! 'Does happy dance' Alright, now, you know what to do, because I updated on my stories and did my part, so do yours and UPDATE **

**PS…MATT HARDY WAS ON RAW! That wasn't scripted…him showing up. He's apart of IWC, and they're going to be in Pittsburgh in two weeks! Matt Hardy and AJ Styles in a match! 'Faints and quickly recovers' alright, now that I've acted a fool….just update my darn stories? **

**Angel4069 **


	9. A Talk and a Shock

**This will be my last chappie till September…I'm sorry folks, this'll be my last one unless I can talk my dad into fixing my comp AND letting me go to RAW on August 8th…we know that won't happen now will it? I have to wait until September to get it back, I had this chapter on my house comp before my laptop crashed…I do my work on my laptop. THIS IS ALL YOU'RE GETTING FROM ME TIL 2nd Week in September! SORRY**

**Angel40689

* * *

**

When I woke up, I looked at the clock…7:30. I knew everyone else was still asleep, and Don would be out for a few more hours, seeing as he drove almost the entire time…something about it being his car or something and no one drives the 8 but him…I wasn't paying attention. ANYWAY, I got up and slipped on some shorts…they were Dom's basketball shorts. I walked down stairs and started to cook breakfast for everyone: everyone being Me, Matti, Angie, Kai, Shelon and Dom. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned around to see Shelton standing there, scratching his stomach link he did every morning, dressed in his boxers, like always.

"Morning." I said, trying to be civil.

"No smile?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and flashed him a smile. "That's better." He joked. He went to the fridge and took out the carton of Orange Juice, drinking directly out of the carton.

"You are such a pig!" I sighed.

"I've always been one. So have you!" he shrugged, taking another sip.

"I'm different."

"HOW?"

"Well, I'm…well, me. And I can be a pig and get away with it!" I giggled.

"It's been a long time since I heard you laugh Baby Girl." He sighed. I looked over at him from the stove and saw that he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked torn.

"Well, we haven't chilled in a while."

"Why is that?"

"You know why." I shot back, getting a little annoyed.

"I keep trying to tell you that was a mistake."

"No, a mistake is kissing her…that, I could have gotten over in about two days…you were practically making a porno…THAT'S why we haven't talked Shelton…every time I look at you…I see you kissing her." I sighed.

"Baby Girl,"

"No Shelton, I told you…Baby Girl is gone…she doesn't exist anymore."

"She could."

"But she doesn't. Shelton, what you did was unforgivable…Carmella is…well to put it nicely, a slut. And then, you slept with her for almost 5 months AFTER we broke up…if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have gone back for more."

"I WENT BACK CAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET OVER YOU! Ari, you don't get it…you just don't get it. You're special, you always have been. You're something that I could never get over, no matter how long after we're broken up, I'm always going to have some type of feeling for you girl. I love you Ariel…nothing's ever going to change that...not another chick, not Carmella, not anyone." He said, running his hand over his head. I walked over from the stove and sat down next to him at the table.

"Shelton…I love you too…I always will…but, I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with Dom. I can't lie to you…we were close, and I'd much rather have you in my life as my friend than not in my life at all…and if you love me like you say that you do…"

"I do, you know I do."

"Then you have to let me go…just let me be happy with Dom…"

Shelton nodded and I stood up, pulling him up with me. Then I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. His arms snaked around my waist and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you for understanding…" I whispered.

"I understand, but I don't want you to think I'm giving up on us."

"I know you won't, no matter how much of a non-shot it is…and I forgive you Shelton, I just won't forget what you did to me."

I pulled back and went back to cooking. Shelton turned on the Radio, and I started to sing along, feeling the words.

(_A/N: this is the part where the lyrics are supposed to go, but fanfictiondotnet is not allowing us to post song lyrics…so insert the chorus to "Scars" by Papa Roach here)_

When the song ended, Dom walked in the kitchen with a twin under each arm.

"Let me guess…they jumped on you, didn't they?" Shelton said, smirking.

"Yeah…right on my head…Double Trouble at…8:21 in the morning." Dom growled playfully.

"Morning Mama!" Matti smiled, hugging me. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Mommy!" Angel said. "Morning Daddy."

"Morning Babies." Shelton smiled hugging each one.

"Hola Nenas." I smiled, kissing the two of them.

"Are we still going to the beach today?" Matti asked, sitting down with a plate of food.

"Yeah, we're going!"

"When?"

"Whenever we get dressed and the dishes are cleaned…AND you've fed and walked Shadow and Spinner." Shelton said. Dom sat down next to me and kissed the side of my head.

"Morning Doll."

"Morning Bear." I turned around and kissed him sweetly and quickly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, pretty damn good till two 8 year olds landed on my head." He laughed.

"You wanna go back upstairs till I get finished in here and let you get some more sleep?"

"Nah, you can just drive to Myrtle Beach." He said, accepting the coffee I handed him.

"Alrigh – WAIT! Did you just say I was driving the 8?"

"yeah…you need to practice." He shrugged.

"I'm not practicing with the twins in the car. Plus, my car's right handed…I can barely drive regular cars now!" I joked. "And Dominic Jarrett Torretto, you WILL not do more than 85 in the car when the twins are in the car…unless you have my ok."

"Man, there she goes with the middle name." he muttered, making Shelton laugh.

"She's the queen of using the middle name to get what she wants…that and this pout thing…she looks like a pathetic puppy, and you just can't say no to it."

"I know…she's used it."

"ANYWAY, can we not talk about my persuasion tactics? Now, finish eating and then we're going to get our showers." I said, slapping Shelton and Dom both in back of the head and going back and punching Dom in the shoulder when he smacked me in the ass as I walked past him to put dishes in the sink.

Once everything was clean and everyone was dressed, we got in the car…Dom driving. He actually did the speed limit…I was surprised. We got to the beach and immediately, the twins went and got in the water. Dom and me were still unloading things out of the car, and they were running towards the water and shedding cloths at the same time.

"Looks like they were in a rush…" Dom laughed.

"you are so weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm weird? You danced on my coffee table in a pair of my boxers and a tank top to the thong song!"

"I was drunk there's a difference!" I argued.

"Whatever Doll," he said grabbing a cooler. I picked up a couple of towels and a bag of ice and followed him onto the beach. I ran back to the car and grabbed my fold-out lounge chair out of the trunk. Then I folded it out and lay my chair out, putting my towel over the chair.

"Some one was prepared.

"Shut up." I laughed, shedding my tank top. My blue and black striped bikini top tied around my neck and back and the bottoms tied at the sides. I slid out of my shorts and I lay down on my chair while Dom put the case of pop and a six pack of Corona in the cooler. I reached in my beach bag and produced a pack of cards.

"Dom?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna play Tonk?"

"Don't know how."

"You don't know how to play Tonk?"

"Nope."

"I'll teach you later…come on, we have to watch my kids, or they'll find a way to end up killing something or someone." I laughed, still amazed that he couldn't play Tonk. Dom shed himself of his black beater and I looked at him appreciatively.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah I like what I see." I smirked. We got up and started to play with the twins. Angie had buried Mattie up to his neck in packed wet sand, and he couldn't get up.

"MAMA, get me outta here! Man, Little sisters are so stupid!" he grumbled, trying to un-earth himself.

"Hey, not little sisters aren't _that_ bad…I'm a little sister." I pointed out.

"But I _have_ a little sister, and I agree with you." Dom said, giving me a look and going to help Mattie out of the ground.

"I'm telling Mia you called her stupid." I teased.

"So, she can't beat me."

"But if Me, Let and Mi all team up…we can together."

"Whatever."

"Alright, we'll see when we get back to LA."

We spent the day having a good time. We were starting our drive back to LA that next morning early. We put the twins to bed and went into "our" room in the house, which was really just the room that Rome used to use. We went to bed and got on the road at first light.

* * *

We were about 3 hours outside of LA when my cell phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Dom?"

"Yeah V, what's up?"

"It's Leon…he's in the hospital."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I asked, accidentally waking Ari up.

"Well, he was driving the Skyline and hit the brakes…only they didn't actually…well, _brake._ Me and the Mad Scientist checked the car over…the wires were cut."

"How's Le?"

"He's alright…I mean, to be in the hospital…he just has some broken ribs, and bruised kidney…Doc wants to keep him here overnight for observation or some shit…but that's not why I called…"

"What?"

"His and Jesse's Dad is here."

"How?"

"He's the Janitor or some shit…he's trying to talk to Jess, but we haven't let him near the kid."

"I'll be there in about two hours man…which hospital?"

"St. Elizabeth Memorial."

"alright Coyote."

"Alright man, we'll see ya soon."

I hung up and pretty much floored the 8 all the way to the hospital. My mind was on over drive.

"Dom…What's going on?"

"Le's in the Hospital…someone cut the break line in his Skyline."

"Is he alright?"

"Two broken ribs and some bruised kidneys."

"Alright…as long as it's not overly serious."

We pulled into the hospital and then called V to see which floor they were on. We made it up there and saw V, Let, Jess, Bri and Mimi sitting in a room talking.

"Guys!" Ari called. They looked up and smiled…well, kinda. I hugged Mi and Let then sat down.

"What's going on V?"

"He's fine, asleep right now, but fine." He shrugged.

"Hey…how was the trip?" Let asked, looking at Ari."

"Awesome…I was too happy to see the kids again…they're actually 8! Hey V, guess who's into Cars?"

"Who?"

"My son Mattias…his favorite car is a…what's it called again Dom?"

"It was a midnight blue Misubishi Eclipse Spider. It's sick as hell…"

"Cool…Oh, Edwin's upgraded."

"To what?"

"He traded in his Honda Civic for a Nissan Altima…he still can't beat Bri though…" Jesse smiled. He was sitting on the floor in front of Ari's chair. His head was in her lap, and she was playing with his hair. He was asleep right after that sentence.

"How'd you get him to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I used to do it to my big brother all the time, he falls asleep after a while too…" she shrugged. She and Letty switched places, and she went to visit Leon for a while.

ARI'S POV

I went into Le's Room and smiled when I saw him. I looked over at his chart, and picked up…the last thing I remember before I passed out from shock was the name on the chart.

_Jacobs, Leon

* * *

_

**I know, I know, you hate me for the cliffy...well, true fans of the A REAL FAMILY series will know why she fainted...update will be posted on SEPTEMBER 6th...I PROMISE! That's the day my dad is getting his check and paying the people who have my comp...i'm giving it up next week...if I can get a short chapter up...I will, but the next chapter, CHAPTER 10, will be up no later thatn September 5th or 6th...i swear. if it's later than that, you have full rights to email me...at johncenas. to cuss me out or flame me...**

**REVIEW TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Leon Michael Jacobs

"Ari? Ari, Baby Doll, get up." I said, concerned. I'd been sitting in the chairs next to the door and I heard her hit the ground.

"Dom?" I heard Leon say, sitting up slightly.

"Hey Le…how're you feeling man?"

"I've been better…my ribs are killing me."

"Well you broke 4 of them, whatdya expect?'

"Shut up." He said, rolling his eyes. "What happened to Dolly?"

"She fainted…I don't know why, but she did." I said, brushing her dark blonde hair out of her face.

"Le…" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly…a little too quickly.

"Whoa, calm down girly…what's wrong?" I said. She looked over at Leon, who wore a look of confusion on his face.

"Leon...where were you born?"

"In Houston, but my folks split up…my dad was in the army, and my mom didn't want to move anymore…she stayed behind in Pittsburgh when I was three…Then we moved to LA…he got remarried and Jess came along…then, our dad started hitting me and Jess, we ran away and ended up hooking up with Dom one night. Why?"

"Leon…what is your full name?"

"Leon Michael Jacobs…once again, why?"

"Le…is your dad's name Paul Christopher Jacobs?" she asked, still talking slowly…her face now looking really scared.

"Yeah…"

"Leon…you're my brother."

LEON'S POV

"What? Are you sure?"

"We have different mothers, because I'm positive there's no Latino blood in you…but we look a lot alike if you haven't noticed. Green eyes, dark blonde hair…the nose especially…we even have a lot of the same mannerisms. We both are in love with Skylines…Jess looks like me too…just take away his blue eyes and replace them with green ones." She said, a tear falling down her face.

"You're serious about this? I have a sister?"

"And another brother…Matty looks like our mother more…brown eyes and dark brown hair…but the nose is there, and he has Jess's ears."

I opened my arms and she got up from Dom's lap and I hugged her tight. I looked at Dom, and he nodded, getting up and walking out. He understood we needed a moment.

I have a sister, a baby sister…shit, I gotta tell Jess…wait…how did she end up with John Cena?

"Dolly…how…how'd you end up with John Cena as your dad?"

"Well, my Mom wasn't the best mother in the world…she beat the shit out of us…me and Matty, for no reason at all from the time we could walk. We got taken into the custody of Children Youth and Family Services…then, when I was 6…I got…I got beaten and raped for almost an entire month…I was adopted soon after with Mattie." She said, looking down.

My heart broke in two…my sweet baby sister…going through something that horrible. I hugged her again, and started playing with her hair. She fell asleep.

_I guess she is related to me…if you do that to Jess long enough he falls asleep too._ I thought. I looked over at the clock…8:57 pm…we'd be sitting downstairs waiting for the girls to come down so we could go to races if we were at home. I heard people yelling outside and looked over to my door when I heard it open.

The man standing there had Ari and my green eyes, and our blonde hair. He looked crazed, yet apologetic in a way. I scowled.

"What do you want?"

"I can't check on my son if I hear he's in the hospital?"

**YAY, It's short, but it's an update! That's the mystery that was left at the end of chapter 9. I talked my dad into letting my infiltrate the family's house computer to write chappies for fanfics. ANYWAY, Click on the review button, and I'll give you a chapter asap.**


	11. Daddy?

My insides froze. I couldn't believe he was standing there looking at me like nothing was wrong. He walked in and sat down next to my bed and I glared at him hard. Ari groaned a little and fell back asleep.

"Who is she?" my dad asked, looking at Ari who was sleeping peacefully.

"This is…"

"LE! LE, I saw him, he's here!" Jesse said, running in the room. He stopped short when he saw dad sitting at the bed side. "What are you doing here?" he asked, balling his fists up and looking at him angrily.

"I heard that my boy was in the hospital…I couldn't come and check up on him?"

"You're not our DAD!" Jesse growled, sounding a little like Dom…a lot like Dom actually, and it scared the hell out of me.

"And I haven't been a boy since me and Jess got the hell outta that shit hole you call a home." I said, praying Ari didn't wake up until he left.

"What's your problem Leon Michael?" My dad roared causing Ari to jump. I squeezed her tight and her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Le? What's going on?"

"Nothing Little Doll, go on back so sleep…you had a long drive." I said, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Dom walked in and gave me a look. I nodded to him and he plucked Ari out of the bed and carried her out of the Room. Vince came in two seconds later looking pissed.

"Want me to get him out of here Brotha?"

"Nah Dawg, I've got it under control…Get. Out." I said, eyeing him hard. "Stay away from me, stay away from my brother, and stay away from my sister."

My father's eyes widened as he realized who I was talking about.

"Yep…you got another one too…a girl and a boy…and now that I think about it…Matt's about my age, so you were cheating on my mom too!" I said realizing it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ari has an older brother…he's 25…same as me…separated by a couple of months maybe."

"Le…you mean Dolly's…"

"Yeah Jess…she's our sister." I nodded, looking at our dad with disgust. He left the hospital room shaking his head and cursing under his breath.

"I'm not the youngest anymore…score." He joked.

"Shut up Jesse," I laughed, turning my attention to an old Import Tuner that was on my side table.

ARI'S POV

I woke up outside the room with my head in Dom's lap and my body in Vince's.

"Well…this was an eventful day," I muttered, rubbing my temples to relieve my headache.

"Tell me about it," Brian said, walking back towards us with a cup of coffee. "What's going on in there?"

"Well…Leon's…Leon's my brother." I said slowly, watching everyone's faces. Dom, of course, already knew, so his face didn't have the look of shock everyone else's had.

"So does that mean that Jesse…?"

"Yeah V, Jesse's my bro too. I'm not so sure about it all, but I know that we all have the same dad…Me, Jess, Le and Matt all have the same dad."

"You gotta be shittin me," Letty laughed.

"I shit you not chica…you're practically my sister in law." I joked feebly.

"You know, Jesse's not the baby of the group anymore…" Mia said from her spot on Dom's other side. "Ari is."

"True." Dom laughed.

"I'm always the baby, I'm used to it," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You feeling better?" Dom asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, if you don't count the throbbing pain in my head…" I smiled. Just then a man came out of Leon's room. He locked eyes with me and then walked away. When we locked eyes, I felt something in the pit of my stomach.

"V?"

"Yeah Dolly?"

"Was that…was that my…my _father_?" I asked, looking after him.

"Yeah girly…that's him." He said, clenching his fists.

"When did he go in there?" I asked.

"When you were asleep…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" I yelled, jumping up and running after him. "WAIT!" I yelled as I caught up with him in the elevator.

"I'm…I'm Ariel, your daughter." I said, looking into his eyes again.

"I know…I knew the second I looked at your face…you know, I never meant to leave you…"

"Then why did you?"

"Will you come and get a cup of coffee with me?" he asked. "I'll explain everything to you."

I followed him to the ground floor and then we and we walked to the cafeteria. He got some coffee, while I opted to get a bottle of Pepsi.

"Your mother…when I left her, she wouldn't let me take Matthew with me…Consuelo told me that he wasn't mine…That he was another man's child…so I left and married my mistress, ended up having Leon."

"So you were cheating on my mom?"

"Well, yes. Consuelo had a drug habit, and I started spending less and less time at home…I met Suzanne, when your brother was a baby…your mother broke it off with me, and I went with Suzanne. Then we reconciled when Matthew was about three, we started to argue, and I left. I never knew she was pregnant with you…I went on and then I met Janice."

"Jesse's mom."

"Jesse's mom." He nodded. He paused and sipped his coffee. "I'm a military man. I've lived all over the world, and I've been moving around the country a lot for the past 25 years, mostly living in upstate New York at West Point. I moved Jesse and Janice to Houston and then Los Angeles. I kept Leon with me of course."

"I don't understand why Jess and Le-Le ran away though," I said, loking down at my hands.

"I lost my job for a while…I took to drinking, and I'd…I'd hit them. I started when Leon was about 15, and Jesse was 12…they ran away about two years later. I haven't even really seen them since then. Everytime I get close, their friends intercept, especially the burly one and the bald one. They won't even let me explain myself…"

"Well Dom and Vince…they're really protective of their family." I started.

"But _I'm_ their father," he protested. "I'm their family, not some band of partying street racers!"

"I mean family in a sense of living and loving and looking out for each other. The team isn't just about racing and partying; its about being there for one another and being there when someone's down. Vince and Letty for example, were both from broken homes…they grew up down the street from Dom and Mia, and they were there when Dom and Mia's dad died. When Dom went to jail, Vince stayed there for Letty and Mia. Then Jesse and Leon showed up, and then Brian showed up…they never worry about paying Dom rent…they race for him and work in his garage in exchange for free room and board. The team is more of a family than I had before I got adopted, so you can't say that they don't care about anyone." I argued, getting agitated.

"Do you have any idea what Dom and the rest of them have done for Le and Jess? Did you know that Jesse has a natural talent for engines? Did you have any clue that Leon won that Skyline with the Jetta on the line? Did you know that Leon and Jesse have been like family to me since the day I met them. I love Jesse and Leon, and Vince, and Mia and Brian and Dom. They're like a second family to me…I wouldn't expect you to know that or understand it though, you don't even know who the hell I am."

"And just who are you Miss High and Mighty?"

"I'm famous…I'm a wrestler, I've held three different titles, I'm one of the most respected female wrestlers in the past 5 years…and I'm pretty sure that I never want to talk to you again, since you really don't even know the sons you had with you their entire lives…"

"What? I do know my sons…"

"You haven't even seen Matty since he was 3! You left us! You packed up and left….you let her hit us, you let them take us to that orphanage when you walked out of the door…I HATE YOU!" I screamed jumping up and running out of the cafeteria, not even caring if I caused a scene. I ran to the elevator before making a snap decision and running up the stairs and out of the hospital. I reached in my pocket and found the keys to Dom's car…he'd given them to me when we'd first gotten to the hospital. I jumped in the car and sped off. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Matty? Where are you guys this week?"

"San Diego…why?"

"I'll be there in three hours. What hotel?"

"Raddison on 4th Avenue. I'm in room 356. What's wrong Munchkin?"

I hung up the phone and got on the freeway. I drove all the way there non-stop. I pulled up to the front of the hotel and threw my keys to the valet attendant, almost forgetting to grab the ticket. I ran through the lobby and to the hotel room door. I knocked frantically and dived into Rome's arms, since he was the one who opened the door. I started crying horribly.

"Ireland…what's wrong? Did Dom…"

"No! it's not Dom Rome…where's Matty?" I hiccupped.

"I'm right here Ari…" He said walking into the room confused and worry etched in his face.

"Matty…" I cried, diving in his arms next. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore…

"Ari…Munchkin what's wrong?"

"I…I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Our…our dad."

I felt Matt tense up when he heard me say that. He shook a little and then looked back down at me.

"What do you mean you saw our dad?"

"Turns out…our dad got around…and we have two other brothers…"

"Who?"

"Le and Jess."

"You're Shitting me!"

"Nope…think about it…me and Leon look alike…I'm darker, but we look alike. You and Jess have the same ears and cheek bones…Leon's full name is Leon Michael Jacobs."

"Seriously?"

"Yep…and apparently, they left because he beat the shit out of Le and Jess Matty…I'm just mad cause he didn't stick around to save us from Consuelo." I said. "I just never thought I'd ever meet him, you know?"

"You tired?"

I just nodded, I was basically running on adrenaline since I hadn't eaten since before we

­­­got to the hospital.

"Come on, you can lie down in my room…I'll bunk with AJ tonight." Rome said, kissing my forehead. I nodded again and he gave me his room key. I went in and laid down on one of the beds. I fell asleep before I touched the pillow.

MATT'S POV

The song My Boo started to play from on my bed and I looked down to see Ari's Cell. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey who the hell is this?"

"Matt…who the hell is this?"

"Oh Matt. It's Dom…Ari's with you?"

"Yeah, she was real upset…she's staying with me tonight…she'll be back tomorrow probably."

"You hear bout it?"

"Our dad? Yeah I heard about it. That's why she's all messed up…"

"Tell her to hurry home…she stole my car!" he laughed. I chuckled and hung up after talking for a while longer. I went to be with Christy a while after that.

ARI'S POV

I woke up after having my reoccouring nightmare…only this time, my dad was there staring at me with pity on his face. I woke up and went in the bathroom. I wiped my face with a cold towel. I went to lie back down but I saw someone sitting on the other bed watching TV.

"I was wondering if you'd wake up and tell me why you were in my bed…" he said good naturedly. "…not that I'd mind you being in my bed."

"Shut up Shelton," I laughed. I was serious when I ment that I'd love to stay friends, and we did talk on the phone a couple of times a week now days. He held his arms out and I crawled into the bed with him and he geld me like he always had when he knew I was upset.

"So what's wrong baby girl?" he asked, kissing me on top of the head. I started to cry.

"Aw baby girl, don't cry…Ari don't cry, I hate it when you cry." He cooed, brushing my hair out of my face.

"He wasn't there…he was never there for me…I hate him so much!" I murmered.

"Who do you hate? Dom? If it was dom, I'll kill him…"

"Shelton, it wasn't dom…It was…my dad."

"John? What did he.."

"no…my biological dad." I told him the entire story, crying the entire time.

"So you have two more brothers?"

"Uh huh…and I hate it cause I could have not been sent to that damn orphanage and I never would have been…" I broke down.

"Shh…I know it hurts boo, let it out." He said, holding me tight.

The next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

I woke up the next morning in nothing but my underwear, Shelton beside me dressed the same.

"Shelton…"

"Hmmm…"

"WAKE UP!"

"What?" he whined.

"What happened last night?"

"WE kissed, but we stopped before it could go too far…"

"Thanks for stopping me Shelton…I wasn't in my right mind."

"That was the ONLY thing stopping me baby girl…cause heaven knows I missd having you next to me." He said, kissing my temple.

"Shelton…stop."

"Right…Dom, I know…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess…but thanks for comforting me." I said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime baby girl…anytime."

**I know, I know, I took for-freaking-ever. There's the chapter everyone's been waiting for…well I know Roxxy's been waiting for atleast…lol luv ya Rox! Anyway, review and I'll be good to you and give you another chapter. **

**Looks like Shelton and Ari are getting closer again…what do you think's happening there? Well, find out in the next chapter.**

**Angel40689**


	12. If i were you, i'd bang him

Six months. That's how long it's been since I've seen my biological father for the first time. I haven't been too well. I mean, outside, everything looks just fine; but I'm going crazy. It's mainly because of that night I spent with Shelton. It brought back a lot of feelings that I thought I'd buried. Even when I'm with Dom, I find myself thinking about Shelton.

One Saturday after I won my race, Dom pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I found myself comparing it to Shelton's kiss…How he knew my body like the back of his hand; and how he knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss to entice my senses. I found myself wanting to call him more than I usually did, just to simply hear his voice.

"Yo Pretty Girl."

"Hey Shelton, what's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing much, just left your dad's school actually."

"Oh you just left the school? How's everything up there? What's it look like? I haven't got a chance to get there yet."

"It's sweet. He took this old warehouse and renovated it; there's a gym and a couple of offices, locker rooms, a couple of class rooms, I mean, this place is sick, wish I'd trained there."

"He told me he didn't put an AC or Heating in the Gym…"

"Yep…it was cold as hell in that gym till they started moving around in there."

"I go on Winter Break tomorrow, I might go back home, visit the gym, spend time with mami and dad."

"Getting Home sick huh?"

"You know it. I miss my dad, and Matty. Age and the Wonder Brothers too."

"Aw, so you don't even miss me a little bit? Not even the _tiniest _bit Pretty Girl?" he teased.

"Okay, maybe I do just a little," I smiled.

"Oh so your little boyfriend must not be doing it right if you're missing me…"

"Shelton Michael Benjamin, don't even try to twist it around like that." I laughed. But in the back of my mind, I was agreeing with him. In 9 months I hadn't even thought about sleeping with Dom. It just wasn't something I'd begun to consider.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me…"

'Bite me."

'I'd love to. When where and how hard?"

"Pervert."

'But you love me anyway, admit it."

I froze. Was this just joking, or did he really want me to admit that I love him?

"You know, that could be taken a couple of different ways, so I'm pleading the 5th so that I don't further incriminate myself." I smirked.

"You just answered that question for me, thanks Pretty Girl." He said; I could almost see that triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh, okay, if you think so."

"I don't think Ari, I know."

"Sure,"

"Hey Ari Angel, what're you doin?" Leon said, coming into the living room where I was lying across the couch.

"Hey Le Le, nothing, just chatting with Shelton."

"You've been talking with him a lot lately, what's up with that?"

"I dunno, just a lot of talking, especially this time of year…this is the first Christmas I'll be away from the twins, unless they come and visit my parents. I'm going up there this year. It's something that's gotta be discussed." I shrugged.

"Alright…tell him I said hey and that I'm watching him…" he smirked.

"Shelton, Le Le says hey and he's watching you."

"Should I be nervous?"

"Dunno, should you? I mean, he _is_ my brother…and he is pretty protective of me."

"Oh shit, it's Kai on the other line, hold on a sec?"

"Sure."

I went in the kitchen and poured a glass of Pepsi.

"Oh shit, Ari?"

"Yep, still here."

"It's Angel."

"What about her?"

"She got a part in her holiday recital."

"AW! I'm so proud! What show is she gonna be in?"

"Your favorite.'

"The Nutcracker?"

"Yup."

"When's her first night?"

"three weeks from Friday. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there…what is she?"

"A fairy or something."

"A sugar-plum fairy?"

"Yeah, that's it. One of those sugary fairy thingies.

"You know Shelton, calling one of the characters in my favorite ballet 'one of those sugary fairy thingies' isn't a good thing."

"Yeah, well, what ya gonna do?" he sighed good-naturedly. "Hey I've gotta get going. Your mom invited me over…I'm at your house. She said she wants to talk to me."

"My mom? Wow, well, let me know what she wants, eh?"

"I'll text you."

"Alrighty then."

"Later."

"Sayonara."

I hung up and grinned.

"What's up chica, ready to tackle that carburetor?" Letty said, throwing a cover-all at me. In nodded and put on the jumpsuit, tying the arms around my waist. Leon and Vince along with Letty had been teaching me things to maintain my car and how to fix basic stuff. It was confusing, but hey, I wasn't gonna be in LA forever, you know? We drove own to the shop in my car and then popped the hood on Letty's Silva, since it was her carburetor that was on the fritz.

**(A/N: I know squat about cars, so I don't know anything, so we're just gonna skip the conversation about cars here.)**

"So chica, what's up with Dom? He's been kinda quiet the past day or so."

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything to me…he's normal for the most part, if you don't count that he barely jokes around anymore." I shrugged.

"Well, has he gotten laid lately? Because he's always a little grouchy when he's not getting any." She smirked, looking at me.

"Leticia Manuela Rodriguez!" I laughed. "Whether or not Dom's getting laid or not isn't really your business puta." I said good naturedly.

"Well, it is when he's my boss and is being a royal pain in my ass. Perra." She shot back.

"Well if you _must_ know, no I'm not sleeping with Dom."

"Like, not even once?"

"Not even once."

"I think that this is the longest Toretto's gone without sex ever." Letty laughed. "He's used to getting laid at least twice a week, trust me, the racer chasers were always happy to oblige to bang him."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"And I'm serious! If I were you, I'd definitely be banging the hell out of Dom every chance I got!" she joked.

"Bang, bang, bang, eh Let?" I said slowly. 

"Let's just say, if it were me that was with Dom, he wouldn't be unsatisfied," she shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Something told me that she wasn't just being a goofy chick and just joking around.

"Hey Baby Doll, do me a mondo-huge favor?" Brian said, walking over.

"What's up?"

"Run me to the store? The Supra's up on blocks right now cause I'm changing the tires, and I desperately need some asprin."

"I got some in the glove compartment of the skyline, go on and take some." I said.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," he sighed. "I have a migraine the size of a Mack Truck."

I turned back to the carburetor and went into my own little world. It was funny. It was a week until Christmas, and it was 75 degrees. I was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans in December; I loved it.

"Hey Doll? Can I talk to you a sec?" Brian called from my car. I walked over to him and froze momentarily when I saw what was in his hands. They were pictures from Thanksgiving. I'd gone to South Carolina alone this time. The top picture was of me, Shelton and the twins. We were sitting in the living room in Shelton's house on a chair; I was in Shelton's lap and his was kissing my cheek. The twins were standing on either side of the chair. There were pictures of Kai, each twin alone, Just Shelton, Rome, everyone. I looked up at Brian who had a knowing look on his face.

"Bri, it's just a friendly peck." I said.

"Yeah, friendly peck my ass." He said, his blue eyes sparkling. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it earlier. You're still in love with Shelton."

"No I'm not." I said quickly.

"Yes you are. I can see it when you're on the phone with him. Last time WWE was in LA, you didn't call Matt to ask about tickets, you called Shelton. You talk to him almost everyday, and I know for a fact that you haven't slept with Dom; he's getting more and more irritated with each day that goes by." He chuckled. "Ari, I've come to love you like a little sister. And I think I read you well. You're not even happy here."

"Yes I am. I love LA, and I love being here with you guys and racing and everything. I love you guys, and I'm going to school out here too."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me Ari."

"Bri…" I looked at the crystalline blue eyes in front or me.

"Come on, let's go for a drive." He said, putting me in the driver's seat and closing the passenger doors. Sped out of the garage and got on the road. I was stuck; I knew that if anyone could read me like a book, it was Brian. It was just that thing that made him Brian, his cool head and his observant nature.

"So talk to me Doll, what's going on?" he said as I parked at an overlook, coincidentally the same one Dom had taken me to on the first date we'd gone on…and the only date we'd ever gone on.

"Brian, I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean I love Dom and I love being with him…but I don't have that feeling that I have when I was with Shelton. There are just little things that Dom does that are different from Shelton…but those little things are so huge to me. Like not just putting his arm around me in public, but doing it in private as well. Did you ever notice that Brian? He never just holds on to me while we watch TV, or pulls me into his lap anymore. When we're in the house, he practically ignores me."

"He's always holding on to you at races so other guys don't come up to you trying to get your phone number. It's an insecurity complex. He knows you look great, and he knows other guys know you look great, so he doesn't want other guys staking claim on you."

"How do you know?" I said, looking over at him.

"I do the same thing to Mia, Le does the same thing to Let," he shrugged. "All guys do it actually, it's just natural that they keep other guys away any way that they know how."

"Bri?" I asked after it was quiet for about 5 minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I miss my family."

"Yeah, I know you do, that's why you're on the phone 24/7. Why'd you want to go to college on the West Coast when your family is all in New England?"

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could make it on my own. I've never been away from my dad this long…or my mom. I miss them so much Brian, but I want to continue my schooling."

"You don't have to stay out here. You know you can transfer your credits."

"Brian, that's the smartest thing you've said all day!" I giggled. "You know I was accepted to Boston College too? But I chose UCLA because I wanted to get away from the snow. But I've never not had a white Christmas."

"You know everyone's gonna be a pissed you might be leaving soon, right?"

"Well, Le and Jess, I know will be pissed, and V is like a third brother to me, and you Bri; I mean, you're so great and I think that you're almost like, smarter than you're supposed to be. You are amazing, and strangely, I think I'll miss you most because of the long talks that we always have."

"Hey, just like this one!" he smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks Brian, I really appreciate that,"

"Anytime, Baby Doll."

I drove back to the garage and looked at Brian.

"If anyone deserves to know first, it's Dom," he sighed. "go on in his office, I know he's in there because it's still warm enough to sweat and he has AC in there."

I nodded and grabbed Brian's hand. We walked through the garage and to the back where the office was. I turned the knob and paused, looking at Brian.

"Go on, he'll understand that you miss your dad, he'll get it." He assured me, before kissing the top of my head. I pushed the door open and screamed when I saw what – or should I say _who_ Dom was doing.

"LETTY! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, near tears. The two of them were on top of Dom's desk, and hadn't noticed the door open. "Not only are you fucking my boyfriend, you're also cheating on my big brother!" I pushed Brian's arm from around me and punched Letty right in her nose.

"I told you that you should have been banging him," she said, a satisfied smirk on her face before she swung at me. I ducked and hit her again.

"How long Let? How long've you been slutting it up around here?"

"About two months." She grinned before she punched me in my face. I growled and tackled her to the ground. I started wailing on her, lefts and rights all the time cursing at her in Spanish. Everyone came in the office when they heard me and Letty knock a lamp over and it caused a crash. Leon and V pulled me off of Letty and looked around.

"What's going on?" Vince asked as Dom restrained Let.

"Well Let? Wanna tell my brother what's going on? Wanna tell Leon how you've been fucking Dom for the past 2 months? How you've been pretending to be my friend and pretending to love Leon all the while you were sleeping with what was _supposedly_ my boyfriend?" I spat.

"WHAT? Dawg, why would you do that to me? I've always been the one to calm everyone down, I've always been the laid back one, I've never caused any problems around here, I race, watch the scanners and took care of business at the shop. I NEVER did anything to piss anyone off. I…fuck it," Leon said before crossing the room and punching Dom. He staggered and Leon speared him to the floor. They were rolling around on the floor trading blows and pretty much beating the hell out of each other.

_So I get the temper from my dad I guess,_ I thought as Leon stood up and walked out of the office.

"Oh Let, if you didn't notice, we're fucking through, and Dom? I quit."

"Me too man, you hurt my big brother and my little sister, I gotta go too." Jesse sighed.

"And Dom? I'm moving back to Boston, that's what I came in here to tell you anyway, so chinga tu madre cavaron." I walked out of the garage and sped back to the house. I started packing everything as fast as I could. I grabbed a notebook and wrote notes to everyone.

**(A/N: that part in Spanish is something really really rude, so I'm not gonna translate it. But if you want, you can! It's just something that I see Ari screaming when she's pissed, has no real meaning in the continuation of the story though…)**

_Mi,_

_By the time you read this, you'll already know what happened. Letty cheated on Leon with Dom. Me Le and Jess can't stay here anymore. I can't take it here anymore. Ask Brian to tell you the entire story._

_I've come to the conclusion that I can't stay in LA much longer. Not just because of the Let and Dom thing either. I miss Boston, and my parents; my brother and my other friends. I can't think of spending Christmas away from them, and I'm spending Christmas Break in Boston. While I'm there, I'm going to start the process to transfer to Boston College. I'm not Leaving LA until this summer, I'm gonna start at BC for the fall semester. I just want you to know that you are absolutely the best friend I've ever had outside of wrestling. I hope that you remember me, and I'll definitely still send Brian and V tickets when Raw comes to LA._

_Ari_

I left this note on Mia's pillow.

_V,_

_Vince, you're the coolest guy I've ever met. I'll miss you so much, but I can't stay here anymore. It sucks that I have to leave like this. Don't kill Dom, and lighten up a bit. You're way too serious, especially at races. And get yourself a girl V, not just a chaser for the night, but just get a nice girl, you'll be a lot happier, trust me. And contrary to popular belief, it's not the drummers and lead singers that chicks go after most, it's the guitarists. I'm gonna miss you Coyote, and I love you man._

_Little Doll_

I put this in V's guitar case.

_Brian,_

_B, when I told you that I was gonna miss you most, I wasn't lying. I was serious. You made me feel close to Rome, and you were the one I talked to when I got homesick. I'll always remember those nights we spent staying up till 4 or 5 am just talking. You were always the one I turned to when I needed an ear, and I appreciate that so much. Take care of Mi, and don't let her kill Dom or Let…and don't you kill Dom either. He was right about one thing; that cool head of yours is your meal ticket._

_You were right, about everything by the way. About my missing home, about me not really being a West Cost type of person, and bout Shelton. There, I've admitted it. But that's not the reason I want to go back east. I miss my mom and dad and Matty. I just want to say thank you to making me realize that._

_I already promised Mia, I'm gonna send you and V tickets every time WWE comes to LA. We can't have you not at the show Bri! And who knows, you might just see me back in the ring one day…_

_Baby Doll_

I wrapped it around a Corona with a Rubber Band and put the Corona on Bri's pillow.

_Jesse and Leon,_

_I had to write this letter to the both of you. All three of us know that I'm not a California girl. I have to go back to Boston. Not only to finish school, but for everything. I'm not gonna be leaving for another five months or so, I want to finish the year out here, and then I'm starting my sophomore year at Boston College. I'm going to miss both of you so much._

_Le, you're my big brother. I wish we could have grown up together. I wish we knew each other as well as me and Matty know each other. I think it sucks that as soon as we find each other, I'm leaving again to go back to the other side of the country. And Le? Don't kill Dom or send someone after Letty. They both don't realize that when they hurt you, they lost their secret weapon to winning at Races; Jesse. They're gonna get it where it really hurts; their pockets. I love you Le Le._

_And Jess, you're always gonna be my bud. No one else can touch my engine other than you or my Uncle Mark. I think that you need to get over your fear and insecurity with your ADHD, and go to college. You can design so well, and if you're in design classes all day, even if you go part-time for a while, you're gonna be focused…and who knows, maybe you teacher will be a woman! I love you Jess, and don't forget it._

_I'm gonna get a small apartment some where close, and you guys can come visit anytime…or maybe we can all get an apartment together until I leave for Boston…whatever happens, I'm promising right now to stay in touch with both of you. I'll call you guys as soon as I get an apartment, I'm going home right now to Boston for Christmas, I'll call you both when I get there._

_I love you both so much,_

_Ari_

I put this note on Jesse's computer, and then got in the car and started to drive east.

**A/N: I know it took years, but there's that chapter. I'll try my best to update soon, but I was having massive writer's block. And I've been really stressed. But I finally know where I'm going with this story, and I'm gonna update as soon as I can!**

**Nique**


	13. Why Can't I Turn Off the Radio?

"Off to college, yes you went away. Straight from High School, you up and left me. We were close friends, awesome lovers did anything for one another. Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now, but I know I gotta live and make it somehow." The radio chirped. I punched the button changing the station.

"Can't listen to Aaliyah right now." I whispered.

"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your life?"

"NEXT!" I yelled.

"I feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again. I feel like the summer is leaving again. I feel like I'm living the worst day, I feel like you're gone, So everyday is the Worst day ever."

"Sorry Simple Plan. NEXT!"

"Love, never knew what I was missing, and I knew once we start kissing I found love"

"NO!"

"As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first, It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know. We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room cause we couldn't be alone. See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt. Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse. Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you. Listen and don't trip I think I need a bottle with a genie in it."

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. Every damn song on the radio was reminding me of Shelton.

I didn't think that it was fair. I'd just broken up with Dom, and all I could think about was Shelton.

_Flashback -5 years ago_

"_See ya, have fun losing!" I said, kissing Shelton for the fifth time._

"_See ya later, Shorty." He said, slapping my butt when no one was looking and running._

"_You're gonna pay for that one later, Shelton."_

"_I bet I will. Love you, Ari." He said, walking back._

"_Yeah...Wait, what?" I said, not sure I heard him clearly. It sounded like Shelton had just said that he loved me._

"_I said, 'I love you,' Ariel. I know it might be too soon to say it, but I know how I feel, and it's obvious that you caring about a brother, so why not just say how I feel?" he said, smiling that heart-melting smile of his._

"_I love you too, Shelton. I always have." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, go and lose your match like the loser you are."_

"_Whatever. See you after my match."_

_End Flashback_

I smiled to myself and turned into the next rest stop. I grabbed a coffee and sat down at the table, thinking about all of those times Shelton would yank the covers off of me and push a cup of coffee in my hands when we had early flights. I'd never be fully awake, but he'd get me into the car and to the airport before I knew it. We'd get on the plane and I'd go right back to sleep. I giggled at the thought as I sipped the hot liquid. I pulled my ringing phone out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"Pretty Girl? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, on my way home."

"In LA?"

"NO, I'm at a truck stop in Illinois, I'll be in Boston sometime tomorrow."

"You drove cross-country alone?"

"No, my imaginary friends are in the backseat with me." I said sarcastically.

"I talked to Leon."

"Your cousin Leon?"

"No Pretty Girl, your brother."

"How'd he get your number?"

"Doesn't matter. I heard about Dom and Letty. You straight?"

"No, but I will be. Once I see my daddy."

"You should go straight to the school then, he's always there."

"You got a show on Christmas?"

"Nope, the day after in Jersey."

"Sucks. Atleast you get to spend Christmas with the Twins. I'm gonna shoot down to South Carolina before I go back to LA for school." _Under NO circumstances tell Shelton about moving back East this soon._ I thought.

"Oh well, the twins are actually at your place. That's what your mom wanted to talk to me about….didn't you get my text?" he said.

"I probably did, but I haven't really been looking at my phone…I've been listening to the radio as loud as I could and speeding across the country…when the roads are clear enough."

"Promise me you'll be careful on those roads though Ari…there's a Blizzard warning all throughout the mid-west."

"I'll be careful, I swear."

"I said promise."

"Shelton, I promise I'll be careful, alright?" I laughed.

"I'm not laughing. I'd lose my mind if something happened to you on that turnpike Pretty Girl. And how can I explain to the twins that mommy's apart of the asphalt in Illinois now, and won't be home for Christmas? As a Matter of fact, just drive to Chicago, then get a hotel room. I don't even want you on the roads tonight. "

"When did you become my daddy?" I smirked.

"Your dad would say the same damn thing, thank _you_ very much." He said.

"I'll only drive to Chi-town, then I'll get a hotel room…only to make you happy."

"Thank you Pretty Girl."

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled.

I hung up and got back on the road, driving towards Chicago.

* * *

I arrived in West Newberry on December 12th at 2:45 am. I grabbed my bag and unlocked the door as quietly as I could. I shut off the alarm system before it started going haywire. I walked thought the house and up the stairs after making a quick stop in the kitchen; I could smell my mom's apple empanadas. The small lingers in the house for days after she makes them. I found them in the fridge and heated myself up two. Then I went up into my room.

I put my bag on the floor and noticed a light on down the hall. I got up to check it out, and there was dad sitting in his office writing.

"Hey there old man. What're you still doing up?" I said from the door.

"Finishing the books for the school. If I don't do it now, it'll never get done." He said not looking up.

"You know papi, I thought you'd be more excited to see me seeing as you haven't seen me in about 8 months." I smirked.

"Ari?" he said looking up. "I thought you were your mother standing there…"

I walked across the room and behind the desk. He pulled me into his lap and just held me there.

"How've you been Munchkin?" he murmured into my hair.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that." I whispered, sighing against his shoulder. "But I haven't been too great. I miss Boston, and I miss you and mami."

"LA a bad idea?"

"Not a bad idea. I needed to see what it's like to be on my own. I mean, not a bad idea, but it was definitely a learning experience."

"I talked to Shelton last night."

"What about?"

"Well, he was helping out at the school last week on his days off, and we were talking about the twins, and then he brought up something interesting…"

"What?"

"He told me about Dom and your friend. Now, I'm not gonna say I'll be on the first plane smoking to LA and kill him, but I also am not gonna say that I'm gonna leave him alone."

"You told Rome, didn't you?"

"And Matt." He laughed. "Are you okay about it though Munchkin?"

"Nope, but, I'll live. It's no big deal." I shrugged. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What if…I didn't want to stay at UCLA? I mean, what if I wanted to transfer to somewhere closer to home?"

"Like, where?"

"Like, Boston College." I waited for him to understand what I was saying.

"Transfer?"

"Yep. I'm going to fill out the paper work on Thursday." I nodded.

"Moving back home?" he said hopefully.

"Don't count on it daddy, but we'll see."

"Go on and go to sleep…" he said, nudging me to stand up.

"Dad, I'll go to bed once you do."

"I'm right be hind you then," he sighed, knowing my stubborn streak was a mile and a half long.

"Night daddy." I laughed, kissing his forehead as I stood up.

"Night Mija."

I smiled to myself and let myself sleep, knowing I was somewhere that I'd never be betrayed in, and knowing my dad was only 3 rooms away.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I trudged into my bathroom and took a long and hot shower. I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater then pulled my hair into a messy bun. I went downstairs to see my dad at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and my mom at the stove scrambling eggs.

"Morning," I said, pouring my own cup of coffee and adding sugar and milk to it.

"Mija, when did you get here?" my mom laughed, hugging me tight.

"Last night mami. Papi was still awake when I came in…I didn't want to wake you." I grinned, not letting her go.

"Well, today's a fine day for you to show up. Shelton's bringing the twins today. They're spending Christmas with us."

"Shelton's coming t-today?" I froze.

"Uh huh," mami said, not noticing my apprehension. "He said he'd be here around Lunch."

_Shit, shit double shit!_ I thought. _I wasn't ready to look at him again this soon! I'm freshly single, and I know I'll do something foolish like kiss him again!_ I thought.

"Great," I said out loud.

_It's gonna be a long day…

* * *

_

**A/N: I like, HAD to update today….TODAY'S JOHN CENA'S 29TH BIRTHDAY! 'dances' Anyway, I'll update Destiny Fulfilled sometime next week. LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU READ AND REVIEW!**

**Nique**

**PS: Who else is excited to see Charlie Haas back in the WWE? I AM!**


	14. Back Home

At 12:45, the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs from my room, past my mom and dad, who were in the living room watching TV, and into the front hall. I paused, checked my hair and opened the door to receive an armful of 8 year old.

"Hey Mijo!" I smiled, pulling the boy closer to me.

"Mama! I didn't know you were gonna be at 'Buela and Papi's house!" Matti said, smiling brightly.

**A/N: 'Buela as a shortened version of Abuela…the Spanish word for Grandmother.**

"Mommy! You're here!" Angel screamed excitedly, hugging me too. "Daddy was Mommy your surprise for us?" she said, looking back. He nodded, smiling brightly as well.

"I'm here until New Years." I smiled.

Shelton gave me an 'are you okay?' look. He could see right through my "happy face" I was giving the twins. I just shrugged and went back to the twins

"Abuela and Papi are in the Living Room," I said, looking down at the two. They sped into the Living Room with my parents. I looked up at Shelton. He just opened his arms and I stepped into them.

It's amazing really. He doesn't even need for me to say anything; he just knows when I need a hug. I don't know how long we stood there, but I know I felt better when we pulled apart.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said into my hair. I nodded slightly and he pulled me into the house and down to the gym. We sat in the ring, him leaning against the bottom turnbuckle and me against him.

"What's going on Pretty Girl?"

"Where did that name come from anyway?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, I can't call you baby girl no more…and well, you're beautiful; But seeing as you have an Aunt named Beautifull that would be just mental. So, I chose Pretty Girl, since that's what you are." He said softly, starting to play with my hair.

"Oh," was all I said. I was just enjoying being with him. It was familiar, and it felt safe. I closed my eyes and just sat there.

"What ya thinking bout? Cause I know you are; you're never this quiet unless there's something on your mind."

"A lot…mainly whether or not to invite Jesse and Leon to the house for Christmas this year; I think Matty would like it."

"Yeah, try that lie on someone else. You'd just yack to me about it till you came to the conclusion that you thought was right. Now what's wrong baby?" he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I just…I just missed you is all." I finally admitted.

"I know…I missed you too mami."

"You haven't called me mami in the longest."

"Haven't had the chance."

"I guess I'm just still hurting. I mean walking in on your boyfriend and an enemy is one thing. But one of your best friends is a whole other thing…and not only hurting me, but hurting my brother too? It's just so much. And I'm over on the West Cost away from my family and loved ones, and only two brothers that I barely know with me. Being to far away from the twins, all of it was just too much." I sighed.

"He didn't deserve you."

"Shelton…" a single tear fell.

"No, baby, I have to say this. You deserve someone that won't do that to you. Even if it's not me…you need someone that you can trust. That won't make you cry. Please mami; don't cry over this piece of shit Toretto. I don't even deserve you. You've never been anything more than perfect to me, helping me with the twins, and everything, I mean, you need someone to take care of you, to grow old with you, to not only be **a** man **to** you but to be **your** man **for** you." He said, kissing my tear away.

"But baby," I froze; I'd just called him baby. I hadn't done that in almost a year. That's how long it's been since I'd last given him any consideration of being someone I loved. "It's not like that. I need someone like you in my life and you know it. You keep me sane, that's why even if we never get back together, and you're going to be in my life, just like I'm always going to be in the twin's lives. I just don't know what I'm going to do with my life from now on…after college I mean."

Shelton just blinked. Then he kissed my forehead and rested his head against the top of mine.

"No more talking…just let me hold you?" He said. I nodded, and we must have sat there for about two hours, not even saying anything. The silence said it all.

"Hey Ari?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go with me to the New Year's Party?"

"Sure." I smiled, resting my head back in the crook of his neck.

"Hija, estas aya?" I heard my mom call down the stairs. (Translation: Daughter, are you there?)

"Si Mamá, estoy aquí…Shelton esta conmigo." I shouted back, not moving. (Translation: Yes mom, I'm here…Shelton is with me.)

"Come on up, then!" she called back in Spanish. I stood up and pulled Shelton up with me. He slid out of the ring and went up stairs. I ran back and forth for a while, springing off of the ropes…I don't know why I did it, but I did. I just let myself fly back and forth, not even caring about stopping.

"If you go any faster, you might snap one of my ropes." A voice laughed from the bottom of the stairs. I stopped and looked to see my dad smirking.

"Sorry, but I just…I don't know. It felt good." I shrugged.

"I know. Are you coming with me to the school tomorrow? Seeing as it is Sunday, they have the day off…but tomorrow, they start the week over again."

"I'll be there Papi, no problem."

"Cool…now come on upstairs. Dinner time." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Kay," we walked up the stairs to eat dinner. Afterwards, Shelton left; he was staying with Rome in his apartment near Downtown.

* * *

Daddy's gym was amazing. The gym, while it had no heating or ac, was completely state-of-the-art equipment. There was a break room, heated, that had a TV and vending machines for the wrestlers to relax in, there were dad, Uncle Randy's, and Uncle Wayne's offices in a row, and then to my surprise, **I** had one for myself. I walked in and it had a desk with a computer, a stereo, a nice leather couch, a small TV, and a mini fridge.

"You gave me my own office? That's so cool!" I smiled. He grinned and leaned on my desk.

"Well, you only have about half an hour to stretch out and junk before everyone gets here at 6:30, so you better get out to the ring and get to it…The other trainers should be here in about 20 minutes." He said.

I went back into the gym. It was freezing in there…seeing as it was December in New England. I stripped out of my jeans and sweater, staying in my yoga pants and long sleeved shirt I was wearing. I was layered a lot because I knew I'd get hot. I put the outside clothes in my duffle bag and set it by the ring. Then I started to go through my old ritual I did before any show, match or warm-up when I wrestled.

It felt good to sit in the middle of the ring again. As I stretched each muscle, I looked around the room. In the middle was the ring, and around the ring were different stations. There was an empty area covered in mats, and another area on the right of the rings where there was a small set of bleachers, about enough for about 30 people. Behind the ring were all of the weight training and cardio equipment, and there were mirrors all over the place. I walked over and grabbed a jump rope from the spot where they were hanging on the wall along with resistance bands.

I started jumping at a moderate pace, just to warm my body up. Then I started to get faster…and faster. The rope was whistling around me and I was starting to warm up.

"Hey you! What are you doing in here already?" a voice called. I stopped and turned around to see a guy standing there. He was about 6'4, and muscular. He had long black hair that was covered slightly by a black bandana. He also had on black track pants that snapped up on the sides, and a sweatshirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the kids," he said, blushing slightly. He had grey eyes that contrasted greatly with his black hair. "I'm Chase. Chase Meyers. I'm one of the instructors."

"Ariel Cena. Good to meet ya." I grinned, shaking his hand. "I had to get warmed up before everyone got here…my dad wanted me to help out for a while…I'm on break from college."

"What school? BC?"

"Nope, UCLA."

"West Coaster huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to start on my own warm-up if you don't mind…I'm not being rude or anything am I? Because I can't afford to get fired."

"You're not rude Chase, don't worry." I laughed. H gave me a small grin and went on about his work out. I started to run, springing off of each rope and launching myself into the opposite one.

"What's that chick doing?" another voice said. Eventually, there was a group of about 15 people watching me, 10 guys and 5 girls watching me sprint and spring. I stopped when I heard a whistle. I turned around to see Daddy standing there with Chase and two other people, a woman with blonde hair and a muscular frame, and my brother. I froze when I saw him and grinned. He winked and I rolled out of the ring and ran to him. I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"'Manita!" he grinned. (Short for hermanita, which is little sister in Spanish…)

"Hermano!" I said, almost like a thanks to god that he was there. He held on to me for about a minute and then set me down.

"Hablamos mas tarde." He said, kissing my forehead. I just nodded and we turned back to the group.

"What are you guys looking at?" we said at the same time. They all laughed and turned back to my dad.

"Well, as you see, we have two guest instructors this week. First we have the current WWE Champion, a former tag team, inter-gender tag team and intercontinental champion, my son Matt Cena." The group clapped. "And second, we have former women's, women's tag team, and inter-gender tag team champion, my baby girl, my hija, Ari Cena." The group cheered again.

"Now, today, we're gonna go individual stretching and workout till 8:00. Then we're gonna do some ring work till noon when we'll break for lunch. Then we'll break up into groups and circuit through the rooms…yes in the heat. We'll finish at 5:00. Now go." He said, watching as everyone started to work out on the cardio and weight machines. They had an hour to get their work out in. I got on a treadmill and started to jog. I figured I'd do 5 miles and then give someone else a chance.

I finished in 30 minutes. Then I stretched my entire body out; legs, shoulders, hips, back, neck, wrists and ankles. The sound of my dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"Alright…ring time!" he yelled and everyone walked over and sat on the benches. I stood between Matty and Dad while Daddy gave instructions. "We've been doing a lot of work with understanding what kind of wrestler you are…those of you that are more partial to being mat wrestlers and aren't fans of being on that top turnbuckle will work with Chase, and Erica. High flyers will be working with Ari and Matt. Get to work." He said. Everyone got up and went in their groups and started to get to work.

I was in a group of about 8 people. 5 guys and 3 girls. Matty and I decided to see what they could do first before splitting them up and letting me take the more advanced people and Matty taking the ones with less experience since he had more patience than I did. I had a great time working with the new people who want to learn what I've loved since I was young.

* * *

"You know, you've still got it old man!" I laughed, poking my dad in the ribs.

"Who you calling old?" he said, laughing as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Uh, you." Matty and I laughed.

"I'm not old." He pouted jokingly.

'Alright Daddy, you're not old…" I patted his shoulder symphetheticaly.

"Why is it that Mami accepts her age but you won't?" Matty asked 'innocently'.

"Hermano, no pienso papi esta feliz contigo." I murmured. (Brother, I don't think dad's happy with you.)

"Ya think?" he laughed.

"Yep."

We pulled into the house and when the doors opened I found the twins sitting at the kitchen table eating one of mom's apple empanadas a piece. Matty grabbed two empanadas kissed mom and sat down between the twins.

"Hola tio." They said between mouthfuls.

"Que pasa?" he smiled, still eating his own snack.

"Need help mami?" I asked as I started to help my mom make dinner. I she was cutting up bell peppers and onions, so I knew she was making Pepper Steak. I started to cut the steak into strips.

"Are you going to the gym tomorrow mija?" she asked as I threw the meat into a skillet.

"I'm not sure...I mean, I'm having a ball at the school, but I need to spend time with the twins." I shrugged.

"Go on and spend time with the twins your papa won't mind."

"Alright…Hey nenas, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I said, turning to the twins.

"I don't know mama, can we go to Magic Mountain?"

"What is Magic Mountain?" I asked.

"Tio took us in the summer. It's a lot of fun." Angel piped up

"Magic Mountain is an indoor amusement park near the mall. It's a blast." Matty said

"Hermano, I think you take them to the weirdest places."

"Gracias Manita." He smirked.

"Well, I think Magic Mountain is a plan then."

"YAY! We're going to Magic Mountain. We're going to Magic Mountain…" The twins chanted.

"Magic Mountain again? You two sucker me into taking you guys there every time you visit." A voice said from the doorway.

"Cousin Rome!" they chorused, jumping in his arms.

"What's up shorties?" Rome smiled, lifting them off of the floor.

"We're visiting and mama's here too, and we haven't seen her since thanksgiving and…"

"Whoa, Angel, slow down, I don't speak girl too well." Rome joked. "But I heard my Ireland's in town…get your ass over here."

I ran across the kitchen and hugged him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his neck.

"ROMIE!" I smiled.

"Hey baby girl...missed you."

"Missed you more." We walked back to the game room and started a game of pool.

"I'm going out tonight; wanna come?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch; I miss my baby sister, is it so wrong that I happen to miss you and I'm having a group of your closest friends fly in for the weekend just to see your ass? I just think that you'd like to hang with a brother since you ain't seen me in a while." He said innocently.

"You're throwing a party Roman Eric?"

"Maybe."

"I'm in. You **are** going to the New Year's Party, right?"

"Yeah, I got a date. This new girl named Carmen in make up."

"Carmen, eh?"

"Yeah, she's from the Bronx; bi-sexual Puerto Rican chick with a tongue ring that I'm trying to get to know better if you know what I mean." He grinned, putting the 2 ball in the side pocket.

"Rome, bit of an over-share…"

"Sorry." He grinned, not sorry at all. "So you're going to the New Year's Party?"

"Yeah…I got a date too…"

"Who?"

"Shelton."

"Shelton Who? As in my baby cousin Shelton?"

"Yeah…it's just a date though Rome, I nothing is gonna come out of it." I shrugged.

"I don't know baby girl…you know what went down last time you and him got down together."

"I know Rome…I know. But if anything, I care about Shelton; how much I care about him I don't know…but I know I care about him."

"If he hurts you again, I **will** kill him, family, Tag team partner, father to my baby cousins or not. I can't stand that and I hope you know what you're doing sweetie."

"Romie, I can't lie and say that I'm sure that I know completely, but we I just gotta see what happens."


	15. Long Conversations and Making up

"This one?" I asked, stepping out of the dressing room. I was wearing a gold toned strapless dress.

"I don't know mija, try the black one I put in there." My mom said, shrugging.

It was 2 days before Christmas, and I was trying to find my dress for the New Years party. I couldn't go in what I usually went in, jeans and halter tops; it was a formal event. I'd been trying on dresses for abut 3 hours and still hadn't found _the_ dress.

"You know mami, I really love this dress…" I said as I looked in the mirror at the black dress I was wearing. It came to my knees and hugged my hips. The entire dress was black velvet and the neckline was to die for. It swept around my shoulders, capping them, and then came around into a deep V that was tasteful, but still sexy. I stepped out and my mom smiled wide.

"Mija, this is the one…we just have to add some color; maybe a green belt instead of the black one you're wearing. Green is a wonderful color on you."

Mami, I'm not even supposed to be shopping for me…" I giggled. "I gotta get Papi's gift…and I so don't think he'll look good in this dress."

"Very funny Ari, very funny."

We paid for the dress then went into another store.

"Can I help you ladies?'

"Yes, pick-up, last name Cena." I said. The guy went in the back and came back with a package.

"What did you get him, mija?" my mom asked as I placed the large package in the trunk of my car carefully.

"You'll see mami…wait until La Navidad, because it's for the both of you really." I grinned deviously.

"Not fair mija, but I shall wait."

We drove to another store so that I could continue buying gifts for everyone.

I'd gotten Matty, Leon, Jesse, Rome, Vince, Brian, Mia and the Team Extreme bunch all gifts already. I'd also gotten AJ, and my Uncles as well…all that was left was Shelton.

"What do you think I should get Shelton Mami? I mean, I haven't gone a Christmas without giving Shelton a gift in like, 5 years." I asked.

"What do you think he would like?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want to buy something too…I don't know, something that makes him think that I want to be back with him, but at the same time, I can't give him a lame gift, you know? I can't give him like, a t-shirt, or some jeans or some lame crap like that…I don't know what to get him."

"My dear, you are in love. Don't try and deny it; I can see it in your face. If you weren't in love with him, you wouldn't agonize over something as trivial as a Christmas present. Get what you feel would be wonderful for him. Don't think about how the gift would look coming from you, just browse, and when you see the perfect gift, you'll know."

"How do you know all of this mom?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"That's what my mami told me to do when I had to get your father's first Christmas gift."

I smiled and we walked down the street until I saw IT in a window. It was perfect, and I knew he would love it.

"Come on mija, he'll love it." She smiled, pushing me into the store to buy the gift. We bought it and went back to the car; we had some wrapping to do.

When we pulled up to the house, who should be in the living room but Shelton and Rome with the twins.

"Hey you two, what're you guys doing here?" I asked, hugging the pair.

"Well, my dear sweet Ireland, your dad had an emergency at the gym…a water pipe burst in the basement…he has to get it cleaned up before it freezes. You know Christmas in New England," Rome said, wrestling around with Mattie.

"Wow, that sucks…is anything damaged?" I asked.

"I dunno, he just called us over to watch the terror twins." Shelton added. "He took Matty with him though. They left about 2 hours ago. Where've you been all day?"

"Shopping." I chorused with my mom.

"Wait, you AND your mom went shopping? Together? And there's still stuff left in the stores?" he said in "amazement"

"Bite me" I mouthed over Angel's head.

"When, where and how hard Princess?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and laughed, picking up my daughter and spinning her in a circle before resting her on my hip.

"So baby girl, you have fun today?"

"Yeah, but I wish I could have come with you and abuela, mommy…shopping is fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know nena, but we were buying for Christmas, so you can't come with us…"

"Yeah, 'cause you're a snitch Angel, you'll tell everyone what their gifts were." Mattie piped up.

"Shut up, at least I'm not afraid of the dark, fraidy cat!" Angel countered.

"Tattle Tail!"

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Tattle Tail!" The two of them started to push and shove each other.

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Tattle Tail!"

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Tattle Tail!"

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Tattle Tail!"

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Tattle Tail!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" me and Shelton said at the same time. They quieted down and glared at each other.

"Mattias, apologise to Angel, Angel, do the same to your brother." My mom ordered.

"Lo siento, Matti." Angel grumbled.

"Yeah, Lo siento Angel." Matti growled…at least, he attempted to growl.

"These two fight like cats and dogs." Rome laughed.

Tell me about it…I know that I can't have a moments peace between the two of them and their fighting," Shelton sighed. I grinned and went upstairs to my room to put my packages away.

"Tired much?" a voice said from the door way.

"Gosh Shelton, you have no idea. I grinned, kicking my shoes off and flopping on my bed. I closed my eyes, not planning on going to sleep.

"You're going to sleep on me?" Shelton said, sounding hurt.

"Nope, just resting my eyes for a minute." I said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Bullshit."

I heard him cross the room, and wasn't surprised then the bed tilted and he got in on the other side. We were both on top of the covers, and I opened my left eye a crack and saw he had his head rested on his hand, looking at me. I closed my eye back.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I can. Issue?" he sassed.

"You know what, I'm not going to reply, I'm going back to my power nap. Stare if you must."

"I thought you weren't going to sleep?" he asked, resting his head on my pillow. I rolled over to face his and opened my eyes. He was about 6 inches from me.

"I wasn't but you make me sleepy." I teased.

"I haven't 'made you sleepy' in about almost a year now, Pretty Girl." He said, winking at me.

"Oh, that was mature."

"But you love me though."

"Maybe." I said, uncertain to if he was serious yet again.

"Maybe? What's with this maybe?" he said, smirking

"Well, depends on if you're still joking with me, or if you're serious. I admitted.

"Well, I _was_ joking, but now, I'm curious to if you really love me like that anymore, because you know I'm not gonna settle until you're my baby again."

"Shelton, I could never stop loving you, alright? But you scare me sometimes like I'm supposed to follow you forever instead of living out my own dreams. I'm scared that if we get back together that if I do something that you can't handle or that you don't like, you're gonna run off and fuck some other skank."

"Skank?"

"Sorry, LA rubbed off on me a little."

"Anyway baby girl, I'd never do that to you again. Sleeping with Carmella was the biggest mistake I made in my life. I think that it hurt me more because after I did it and you walked in, I kept her around to make myself forget, but everytime I fucked her, I'd pretend I was making love to you. I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I still can't today. When you found out about your biological dad, I was partially happy that Rome gave you his key so that I could hold you. I will use any excuse to hold you, to cuddle you, to kiss you. All I want is you, and that's what I'll wait for."

That wasn't something I'd ever expect to hear from Shelton. He wasn't a man of many words honestly. He never spoke that much in one breath either.

"but how do I know, Shelton? Because honestly, I wish you could just hond on to me and never let go; I wish you could just squeeze me tight and tell me everything will be okay. But you scare me so much."

"I'll be good baby, I promise."

"You'll be good? Wow, you sound like a 4 year old," I teased.

"I'm not hung like a 4 year old though." He said, pointing with his eyes to his manhood.

I reached behind me and grabbed Angel's Tigger stuffed animal; I whacked him with it. We started wrestling on my bed and for a minute, it was like I was 16 again and he was the only thing that mattered to me. I pinned him to the bed and hit him over and over with the small tiger. He flipped me over and hovered over me.

"I win," he smirked. I flipped him back over, straddling his torso.

"Sure about that?" I grinned. I had a sense of Déjà vu. (go back to A Real Family…chapter 3 or 4…when they kiss for the first time in Matt's hotel room hee hee)

"Yeah, I'm sure baby girl," he said, flipping me back under him and kissing me.

My mind went blank. All I could think about was Shelton kissing me. His kiss alone could set me on fire. I bit at his bottom lip and snaked my arms around his neck, not thinking at all. Relying on instinct, doing what felt right and glad Shelton had a habit of closing doors behind him when he came in a room. I pushed him off of me.

"Lock the door." Was all I said. He stood up and did just that, shedding his shirt as he returned. He climbed back on top of me and lowered his mouth to mine.

It was heaven. His hands remembered every curve, every inch, every single sensitive spot on my body. He kissed me again, and then pulled back to help me out of my sweater and bra. Only our jeans separated us. I loved how familiar, and yet, how new this was. It had never been like this before; so needy, so passionate before. We'd slept together more times than I'd care to count in the 4 years we'd been together, but, we'd never missed each other like this. We'd never felt so much unbridled passion for each other. Shelton's body hadn't changed at all…he still had the small scar on his right hip, (A/N: not really there in real life…making up as I go along) the birthmark on his inner thigh, everything was exactly the same; even his eyes. The warm chocolate brown eyes that I'd loved for 5 years. They still held as much love in them as they had the first time we'd been together on our 1st anniversary.

I trailed my hand down towards his belt buckle and slowly undid it. Then I undid his button and his zipper, while his large hands fumbled with my jeans. We undressed each other and soon after, for the first time in almost an entire year, we gave each other what, subconsciously, was the only thing we wanted for Christmas; each other.

As I came down from my climax an hour later, something hit me. Something huge.

"Shelton?"

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled, pulling me to him.

"We didn't use anything."

"Huh?"

"We didn't use anything."

"Come again?"

"_we didn't use a condom!"_ I hissed.

"Oh shit…well, I mean the chances are really slim anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah, the chances of actually being pregnant are slim to none, but still, there's a chance."

"Wait a week, then get tested. Until we're positive that you are or your not, no one hears about this, alright? There's no sence of getting everyone worked up over nothing, right?"

"Right, you're right." I nodded, calming down. I remembered the facts; there was only an 8.2 chance of actually having sex on the days where a woman is most susceptible to getting pregnant.(meaning there's less than 10 chance that you'll have sex, unprotected on your most fertile days, being as there are only about 30 a year on average) (a/n: this information is highly accurate: watched a video on human reproduction in Science class today…I threw up cause they showed _everything_ that happens in a live human birth…_everything_.)

"So, does this mean you're my baby boy again?" I asked after we were silent for about 20 minutes.

"Well, I already told you, I'm not gonna settle for anything other than you being my baby, so if you want me back, I'm yours, and you're not getting rid of me this time.

"Good, Cause all I want for La Navidad is you, and a new paint job on the Skyline, but mainly you." I grinned, placing a kiss on his neck where my face was nuzzled.

"And all I want for Christmas is my Ari." He whispered against the top of my head. He pulled me over top of him so I was draped across his torso. I rested my head on the middle of his chest, and we wrapped our arms around each other. Shelton pulled the covers over our still naked forms, and we both dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark, and Ari was still laying across me; like it should be. She was asleep, and her dark blonde hair was across my shoulder and neck. I kissed her forehead and slid from under her. Then I got dressed and went down stairs. Rome was sitting with the twins watching TV. 

"Hi daddy." Angel smiled.

"Hey baby doll," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Mattie gave me a funny look then turned back to the TV. I looked a Rome, who had a cross betweed disgust and amusement etched on his face. I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen, where it was diserted and asked him what was so funny.

"Well, Mattie was coming back from the bathroom, and asked me where you and Ari were going. When I asked him what he was talking about, he said you two were plaing make-believe and Ireland was screaming 'baby I'm almost there', and you kept saying 'just ride it, girl'. Now, I put two and two together quickly…luckily, Mattie's only 8 and believed that you were playing cowboys and Indians. Now…to a new subject; you just fucking my baby sister, or are you two back together?"

"Rome, we're back together, but don't tell anyone just yet, alright, we want to tell everyone together." I hissed.

"Alright, but this is your last chance…you hurt her, MATTY won't have to worry about hiding the body, cause I'M gonna be the one to kill you; family or not." He growled. I nodded and we went into the living room again to attempt to explain what really happened upstairs to Mattie.

**A/N: THERE. They are back together! HAPPY NOW to all those that badgered me to put them back? Lol. I was just trying to figure out how to do it…Is Ari pregnant? Could be…could NOT be…I haven't decided yet…anyway, review!**


	16. COngratulations on your engagement Ari!

I sat on the side of the tub nervous. It'd been 5 minutes, and I had to finally see the results. This was going to be the biggest life-changing moment I've ever experienced in my 21 years. I walked over to the counter on the sink and looked down. One line:

I wasn't pregnant.

Now, all I had to do was tell Shelton…Thank god I wasn't; what would I have done with a kid in college? I mean, yeah having a kid would be great, but I already have the twins, and they're a handful in their own.

I walked down the hall from the bathroom and threw the test in my garbage before turning to the outfit laid out for me on the bed. I polled my black hose on over my legs and then threw one of my oversized t-shirts from my extensive collection of stolen articles on over my underwear. I began applying make up and doing my hair.

My hair had grown; it was now down to my elbows, and it was blonde. (did you notice I tend to bounce between black and blonde a lot?) I curled my hair (which took almost an hour and a half in its own) and then pinned it all away from my face; letting it hang in the back in soft ringlets I put on a lot of browns and gold tones in my make up, putting on a bronze tinted lip gloss to complete the look. I carefully slid the t-shirt off, and then stepped into my dress. The velvet material was a work of art. I pulled on my shoes. They were black, but had a bit of green and silver stitching in it. And my dress was finished off with a green and silver silk scarf I'd found in a thrift shop in LA. It was pure emerald green and had metallic silver weaved through it subtlety. I put on earrings, and a simple necklace and grabbed my little black purse.

I was only 20 minutes late making it down stairs, and no one expected me to be on time getting dressed. I walked into the living room where my parents, Rome, Shelton, Matty, Christy, Amy, Matt, Jeff, and AJ were all waiting for me. They all laughed when Rome said I was earlier than they expected. Then they all gave me hugs.

If you haven't figured it out yet; it's the day of the New Year's Party. The Twins are staying here with Uncle Randy, who really wasn't up for a party, as he was sick as a dog. Everyone complimented me on my outfit, and then I turned around to see what my date thought; my breath was caught in my throat.

I'd never seen Shelton in a suit before. I mean, yeah, he'd worn slacks and a button down shirt on more times than I can count, but never a suit.

His suit was black with dark orange pinstripes. He had on a dark orange colored button down shirt that looked to be silk; and the top 4 buttons were undone. On his head was a black hat; almost like a pimp hat, only smaller and more tasteful, with an orange band around it the same color as his shirt tilted to the side slightly, and his ever present sunglasses. He had orange gators on his feet…all in all, I wanted to take him up stairs and bring in the new year in a COMPLETELY different way than we had planned. He took my hand in his and held it up so that I could do a little spin for him.

"Damn baby girl, you look so good." He said before pulling me into a hug and a small kiss. We'd told everyone we were back together on Christmas, they had mixed emotions about it, but weren't going to object.

"Thanks Shel…you are looking mighty fine yourself; orange is _definitely_ your color." I smiled. We said goodbye to uncle Randy and we all left in a Stretch Hummer.

The ride from West Newberry to the Savoy in Downtown Boston didn't take long; only about half and hour; 45 minutes tops. We talked happily the whole way. I was sitting in between Shelton and Jeff, who had his currently jet black and purple tipped hair in a tight ponytail. He was in a suit, but like Shelton, he didn't wear a tie, and the sleeves of his black suit jacket were cut off showing his red shirt sleeves underneath. Shelton's arm was around me and when we got out of the car, he helped me out graciously and offered me his arm.

When we walked in; everyone's eyes turned toward us. Uncle Mark, Uncle Wayne, and Uncle Paul all saw us at the same time and started to walk towards us. I nudged Shelton and then pointed at the group with my eyes.

"Oh man, already? I thought I'd at least be able to get a drink in before they started in on me." He sighed to himself.

"Relax baby, you act like you're just meeting them for the first time." I giggled, stroking his hand with a grin on my face. Uncle Mark made it over first with the other two right behind him.

"Little One, how are you doing Darlin?" he said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine Uncle Mark, how was your Christmas?"

"Perfect. I got up, opened a few presents, drank some eggnog, held the wife close and we watched football till we fell asleep."

"Oh really? Why don't I believe that?" I giggled.

"Hey there Munchkin…where's your daddy?"

"Somewhere around here Uncle Wayne. Probably being dragged by my mom onto the dance floor. She loves meringue."

Alright, alright, cut all the small talk."

That's uncle Paul for you.

"Boy, are you two back together?"

"Yes we are." Shelton said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You had the warning the first time you started dating her…I don't repeat myself boy.the same threat applies." Uncle Wayne said darkly. Shelton nodded.

"I know, and I remember."

"Good." The three broke into smales, clapped Shelton on the shoulder and gave me kisses. Then they walked off.

"Well, that part's over. Come on, let's go get a drink." I giggled at him, pushing him towards the bar.

"Uh, I'll have a Hennessey and Pepsi on the rocks." Shelton said to the waiter.

"Grey goose." I added. We got our drinks and walked over to a table.

"Well, what's up baby? Yiou've been a bit quiet." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Well, I took that test today…"

"And?"

"It came back negative." I replied. I saw mixed emotions on his face. He looked slightly relieved, but his eyes showed sadness.

"Alright, so you're not pregnant. That's good, I think. I mean, you can't take care of a baby in a college dorm room, and we'll be away from eachother constantly since I'm on the road and whatnot. I'd never see the kid, and they wouldn't know their daddy." He reasoned. I nodded and he gave me a kiss. Then the band started up a nice cumbia. I grinned and pulled Shelton on the floor.

He can't do any kind of ballroom style dancing. Luckily, neither could Christy, so me and my big brother put on a bit of a show. What? We're latinos; cumbia, meringue, salsa, cha cha…we kind of just pick it up. My mami taught us when we were little to do the dances. When we went back to the table where Shelton and Christy were sitting, they gave us envious looks.

"Matty, man, you gotta teach me how to do that." Shelton said as he sipped his drink.

"I'll see what I can do about it, but uh, I can't make any promises on it….then you can take my baby sister out and salsa." My brother winked at me.

The party was a blast. The band played a lot of salsa, a cumbia or two, and even a cha cha. I found myself teaching Shelton to salsa…he caught on pretty quick. I found myself doing a cha cha or two with Chase Meyers, the guy that works for my dad. He was a great dancer! At 11:30, they switched to a DJ. And things got a bit more fun for Shelton at least. After every couple of dances, I'd switch partners, but I always moved best with Shelton.

At 11:58, I noticed Shelton fumbling with his pocket. He looks at me and then hands me a long velvet box. It was a wide flat square, and when I opened it, I nearly started to cry.

Inside were my bracelet, and my locket, and my ring. They all were gleaming brightly and perfectly in the lights of the room.

"Oh my gosh…baby! You kept it! I thought I'd never see these again." I felt one tear fall as he put the bracelet on my wrist and the chain around my neck.

"I'd never get rid of them baby! You know these were made for you especially. And your neck looked bare without it." He placed a kiss on the spot where my neck met my shoulder as he fastened the necklace.

"Everyone get ready! The countdown is starting!" the DJ called.

10….9….8….7

We grabbed champaigne that was going around.

6…5…4…3….

"I love you baby!" I told him for the last time that year.

2….1….**Happy New Year!**

"I love you too baby girl!" he said to me for the first. We sipped the champaigne, then we kissed.

When we pulled apart, he put my ring on my finger again. Then he pulled me into another hug.

"Oh my gosh you guys! I can't believe it!" I turned around to see Amy and AJ looking surprised and happy.

"Yeah, congratulations!" AJ smiled.

"Un, thanks?"

Matt walked over with Christy grinning goofily.

"I can't believe it…it's about time." Matt grinned.

"I'm proud of you guys!"

"Well, I thought you'd tell us before you did that man, but I'm just gonna say take care of her." My dad said as he kissed my fore head.

"Wait a second, what the freak are you guys talking about?"

"You're engaged! And I think it's so freaking romantic that you proposed right at midnight!" Amy piped up. I think Shelton's face at that moment was so priceless and funny.

"Wait…_what?_" I said, just as confused.

"AJ wais he saw you put a ring on Ari's finger…and that she was crying and you picked her up and hugged her….said you proposed to her." Christy said, glaring over at AJ.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE A SPECIAL CONGRATULATIONS TO SHELTON BENJAMIN AND ARIEL CENA ON THEIR ENGANGMENT!" The DJ called.

"But we're not Engaged!" I laughed. Shelton still was shocked. He hadn't said a word yet.

"Your not?"

"NO! ME AND SHELTON ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Wait, but you put a ring on her finger…"

"A promise ring that he gave me a long time ago. AJ…if I was getting married; you'd know it." I laughed.

"So could you please go tell the DJ that we're not engaged…not that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with baby girl, but we're not taking that step just yet…we just got back together." Shelton finally spoke.

"I'll go do it." Daddy walked array, looking relieved.

The rest of the party was a lot of fun. We danced, got progressively more drunk, and brought in the New Year right. I was going back to LA in two days, and driving cross country yet again.

Next time I run away, I'm not driving; I'm taking a plane.

LINE

When I left Boston again, I was going back a little happier, a lot more complete and at peace with the Dom situation…but it was still going to be interesting when I saw him again. The ride wasn't as long as it felt leaving. I sang along to the radio, raced a few people, did almost 120 on desert road.

I pulled into the UCLA dorm parking lot at 2:09 pm on January 5th. The sky was over cast, but it wasn't raining. I walked in with my duffel and when I opened my dorm room door, Mia was snoring lightly on her bed with a piece of paper in her hand. I picked it up. It was a picture of the Team; Dom was in the middle, I was in front of him. On his left was Vince, on his right was Leon. Mia had her arm around me on my right and Letty on my right. Jesse was crouched in front of us, cigarette in hand as always. I grinned. These were good times. It had been the day before my first race, before we'd gone and gotten Matty and the guys to take them to races with us.

Mia stirred. "Ari?"

"Hey Mi. How ya livin'?" I said, remembering how Letty'd influenced me into saying that every time I greeted Mia in the store. She stood up and hugged me tight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for what Dom and Letty did to you. I can't believe that they would do that to you! I mean, come on! Letty's been like my sister since we were in 1st grade, I'd never thought she'd do that to anyone. Hell, I didn't even think that Dom'd even been interested in her like that…I swear, if I knew that something was going on, I'd have told you a swea-"

"Mia! Breathe, calm down! If you don't breathe soon, you're going to pass out!" I laughed. I sat her down and then dived into my bag to pull her out a gift. She smiled at the tiny silver fairy on a black cord. She immediately put it on and gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks Ari, I love it!" she grinned.

"Mi….what is it with you and bone crushing hugs?" I giggled. Mia apologized, and let me go.

"So, where're Le and Jess staying?" I'd talked to Jess and Leon over Christmas; they'd told me they moved out.

"They're renting out an old Firehouse….it's not far from the store. Brian and V are at the garage with Letty and Dom; races are on Friday – "

"As usual...you think I could Race without Dom? I kinda fell in love with racing."

"Absolutely sweetie! Dom doesn't dictate where and when you can race your car. And you know Jess and Leon will be there behind you 100 percent of the way." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well in that case; I have gifts for them…"

"Follow me to your car….we'll go now!"

I chased Mia out to the car; we had people to visit.


	17. Odd Dreams and Revelations

The ride to the old firehouse was filled with conversation. Mia fawned over my necklace, bracelet and ring, saying that they fit me perfectly. And I could only smile when she told me. When I told her about me and Shelton, she gushed; Mia was always a helpless romantic.

When we pulled up to the brick building with the huge garage and a pole in the middle of it between a Skyline and a Jetta, I grinned. I knocked on the door and waited.

"DOLLY!" Jesse picked me up and spun me in a hug. He had on slightly baggy jeans worn low on his hips and a long-sleeved black shirt with no shoes. His black beanie on his head as usual.

"Hey Jess!" I grinned. I kissed his cheek and let him go on to hug Mia. Then I turned to Leon who looked exactly the same as he always did; his dirty-blonde hair sticking up messily, but somehow stylishly, toothpick in his mouth and a Jersey and jeans, in socked feet.

"Hey there Baby Doll." He smiled, bending down and picking me up. I squeezed him tight and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How was the trip back?"

"Long. I'll tell you one thing, next time I run away, I'm taking a plane. This driving cross-country thing is getting way too time-consuming."

"You know what, you don't need to keep running away; face your problems head-on." Leon said.

"Yeah, and if you don't want to fight it, you've got three older brothers; they'll fight for you." Jesse piped up.

I nodded and followed them up the stairs, it wasn't a bad looking place for 2 guys to live there. Leon was in the front room and Jesse was in the back room. The kitchen was huge, and the bathroom had 4 shower heads in it. The living room was definitely where they spent most of their time; the TV was huge and the Playstation 2 was obviously in high use, as it was turned on, even though the TV wasn't. I smiled to myself, they'd never change, no matter where they lived. On the table were many magazines including WWE, Import Tuner, Gaming Informer and much to my disgust, Playboy. I picked one up and gave the two a look.

"I get it for the articles." Jesse said.

"I'm sure…" Mia grinned.

"Come on, we've got gifts for you Sweetie." Leon said, pushing me on the black leather couch. He put a small box in my hand I opened it and immediately started to cry.

"Oh Le…it's so beautiful!" I said, pulling the anklet out. It was pure silver with 4 charms on it.

"Ari, ever since I found out that I was your brother, I've felt the need to protect you and take care of you, even though I know you can take care of yourself. This represents all four of us…The Wrestling ring…that's Matt. The GT-R logo…that's me. The Computer…is Jesse. And the Rag Doll…that's you Baby Doll. It's to always remind you that you're never alone. And you're connected and a part of all three of us."

I turned and hugged my brother, kissing his cheek as we pulled apart.

"Thanks so much Lee Lee… I love it." I put the delicate chain on my ankle. I was already thinking of who else I needed to add to the precious anklet.

"Here Lee…This is for you." He opened the box and pulled out the bright yellow leather jacket. It was –

"- the exact color of the skyline!" he said excitedly. Then he hugged me tight. "Thanks Baby Doll."

"Anytime, that's what little sisters are for. Hey Jess, heads up." I said, tossing him his box. It was about the size of a shoe box. He pulled out a black beanie, black nail polish, and an envelope with 3 tickets to see Linkin Park when they came to LA in 4 weeks.

"LP Tix? You're the best! But…why 3 tickets?"

"Me, you and Vince…Lee's not much of a rocker, and Bri…well, Brian's just not into LP, he's all 80's Rock."

"Four weeks eh? I can't wait!" he grinned. "This…is for you from all of us.

"All of us?"

"Yeah. Me, Vince, Brian and Lee..." He handed me his laptop and put a CD in. What popped up was amazing.

My Skyline popped up on the screen. And then, the hood opened up and my engine changed. Words popped up with arrows, although I only understood about 10 percent of it, I knew that they were upgrades for the engine. Then the hood closed, and the car changed from a million different shades of bright blue, to completely flat black. On the hood were a pair of green eyes…like they were looking at you through the darkness. And right underneath the door handle were the words "Baby Doll" in the same emerald green as the eyes.

"Oh…my…gosh! _Jesse!_ I can't believe it! Is this real? Are you really going to do that?" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Hell yeah! As soon as you hand over the keys."

"Then how am I going to get to school and classes? I still do work at the store, you know." Hey, just because I broke up with Dom doesn't mean I don't still need money!

"Take the Jetta. It'll be weird driving on the other side of the car…but it'll be alright."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah. I am! Now hand over the keys! We already bought the parts!" Jesse was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Where is it getting done?"

"DT. Brian told Dom he was re doing a Skyline as a side project so he's giving him one of the back bays."

"So he don't know it's for me?"

"Nope, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Leon grinned.

"You guys are the best." I grinned as I handed over the keys to my car.

The rest of the visit was a lot of fun. We talked and I told them I was back with Shelton. Jesse wasn't too happy with me, but Leon said he understood. He said he'd talked to Brian, and he knew everything. When I drove away from the firehouse, I grinned, knowing I finally had that place on the west coast outside of college that I could call home.

* * *

About 4 weeks later, I pulled the Jetta up to the store. I hadn't seen Dom or Letty because I hadn't been to races (since my car was being completely changed), and they made sure not to show up at the store when I had my shift. So far; I'd only seen the taillights of the Rx-7 pulling out of the parking lot. When I walked in, I found Mia sitting there reading at the counter.

"Hey Mi, what's up chica?" I smiled. She gave me a soft grin and closed up her book.

"Hey Ari. How was class?"

"We broke up into groups of 10, and we all have different cases that are based on different real cases. I haven't opened mine yet, but I need to take off next Thursday after noon. I have a study group." I said.

"No problem…I'll try to get Liliana to cover for you."

"Mia you are a life saver."

"So I'm told…I'll see you at home, alright?"

"Kay, Later." I took Mia's spot and opened my case. The packet was about 15 or so pages thick, and the blurb on the first page was just a basic summary of the rest of the package. I pulled out my bright orange highlighter, a pen and some my notebook. Then I began to read.

**The following Case is real. The situation is real, however names have been changed. Your job is not to judge, but to analyze what happened in the case. Outline and highlight important points.**

_State of Pennsylvania v T Johnston_

_In August of 1997, two minors, a female named Erica (aged 5) and a male named Andrew (aged 9) were removed from the care of their mother Shannon. They were put into protective custody. One of the male caretakers at the children's home, a Trevor Johnston (aged 34) molested the small girl Erica numerously in July of 1998 when Erica was 6. The brother Andrew (now 10) was aware and tried to tell authorities but no one believed him. On the night of July 29th, social worker Lynn Swanson came to the home to tell the children that an adoption had cleared for the siblings, and found Erica on the floor of a broom closet in a pool of her own blood, and Andrew lying unconscious at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Andrew suffered from a broken arm; and his shoulder broke in 3 places. Erica appeared to have been molested at least one time a day in the month of July._

_Trevor Johnston was sentenced to 15 years in prison. _

**_You are to analyze the case enclosed, and with your group, re-evaluate the case, and write a 2 page per student thesis on the case._**

I screamed out loud and started to cry. Luckily, I was working the late shift, so no one was in the store. As I sank to the ground, a familiar engine told me that Brian was coming in for his daily chat on his way back to the Fort.

"Hey Baby Doll. how's my favorite girl doing to-…ARI!" he ran around the counter and wrapped his arms around me. He smoothed my hair as he rocked me gently; kissing my cheeks and my forehead. He let me cry and didn't bother trying to move me. I don't know how long I lay there in his arms, but know the tile left lines in my knees. When I finally got up off the floor, Bri sat next to me on the stools next to the counter. I handed him the packet I'd just finished reading and when he was done he looked at me.

"Ari…why'd you freak out after reading this? I mean, yes, it's sad, but…"

"Bri…I'm Erica. Matty's Andrew. This is _my_ life! Matty suffered from a broken arm and his shoulder broken in 3 places! This is what happened before I was adopted, okay? I have to relive my bullshit childhood in school for 3 weeks! I have to talk about it like I didn't experience it! I have to talk about it with complete strangers Brian, like I don't know about it, like I don't remember bleeding in that closet, like I don't remember hearing Matty crashing down the stairs! I don't know if I want to do this…" I blurted all this out. I began to rant and scream. And Brian just let me go. He let me get it all out off of my chest and didn't interrupt.

What I didn't know is that he'd called Rome while I was ranting and just let him hear me crying and screaming. Then he handed me the phone. He didn't speak, he simply handed me his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ireland? What's going on? You were drifting between English and Spanish…what's wrong baby girl?"

"Rome…" I told him everything. Brian always knew what to do, it seemed like. He knew I needed someone who knew what I'd been through, so he called the first person he could think of; his best friend. He let me talk to Rome and took over at the store when it was time to close and shut everything down for me. Once I hung up the phone, I handed it to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Brian. I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem sweetie. You're my Little Doll, and you're Mia's best friend. I'd do anything for you." He gave me a hug. "Um Ari…when you said you were Erica…Do you mean…Do you mean that you were…well…" Brian looked uncomfortable.

"You mean Raped?" he nodded.

"I was 6. And every single night for a month I was dragged from my bed, beaten unconscious and raped. I always woke up in a pool of my own blood, and I'd just clean myself up and go down to breakfast each morning. I started to hide in Matty's bed. I told him what happened, and he went to the staff; no one believed him. Then, one night, I decided to sleep in the boys' room and crawled in bed with my older brother. He…he grabbed me and dragged me out of bed. Matty'd had his arms around me and woke up when he felt me move; and he tried to pull Mr…well, Matty tried to pull him off of me. He grabbed Matty and threw him down a flight of stairs. And that night…he didn't knock me out. I was awake and I was well aware of everything. I passed out from the pain; when I woke up, Mami, Daddy and Uncle Wayne were sitting around my bed in the hospital. Mami was crying; and I was afraid to look at my dad and uncle." I was crying again, but tears were strolling down my face silently this time.

"Ari…I …I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry you went through that."

"Brian…the only people that know outside of my family is Dom and now you. And I only told Dom because he was with me when I was in nightmare season. I don't really like to talk about it. I don't want sympathy, okay?"

"Definitely sweetie. Go on home, alright? Get some sleep, and we'll be alright, won't we?" I nodded and he walked me to the Jetta. When I got in, he kissed my cheek and closed the door, then he got into his Supra and drove off in the opposite direction of me.

When I pulled in the parking lot of my dorm, Mia was already asleep. I just smiled at her. I took a long shower and changed into my pajamas. Then I crawled into bed and dialed the one number that I knew would make me feel better once I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy." I said softly.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because that's the only time you call me 'daddy'. Usually, it's 'old man', 'papi', or 'dad'. What's going on sweetie?" his voice immediately soothed me.

"Well in one of my classes, we're reviewing old child abuse cases…guess what case I was given?"

"You're kidding me." He sighed

"Nope…it's me and Matty's case. Now so many people are going to know…I don't want people to know daddy."

"Maybe you should talk to your professor. See if you could get another case to study?"

"I don't know if I can…Professor Ascham is a jerk, he doesn't like me." I lied. Thr truth was I didn't want to tell my teacher that I'd been abused and raped as a child.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?"

"Uh, he told me?"

"Yeah right….try that one on somebody else."

"Well, I…I just don't want to talk about it. I don't want people to know. It's my past….i. want to keep it there, and I don't want looks of sympathy in class."

"He won't sympathise with you, he'll understand. And he'll give you another case. I'm sure of it…do you want me to call him?"

"Dad, it's not High School. I can't just have my dad call my professor. I'll do it. I guess this is what I have to do to get over it and be at peace with it." I mused.

"If you're sure baby girl."

I was quiet for a minute.

"Princess? You still there Ari?"

"I am daddy…I guess I just needed to talk to you is all. I know what I have to do." I said finally.

"Okay…go on and get some sleep, you sound knackered."

"Mkay, Te amo, Papi."

"I love you too, Mija." His voice was so calming. It made me sleepier than I was.

"Kiss Mami for me?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up the phone, I plugged it in and turned the TV on. I caught the tail end of Raw and sure enough, Shelton and Rome were in a tag match against Matty and AJ. I grinned when Matty pinned Rome and I finally closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep.

#Dream#

_I was walking through a park. The sun was shining, and birds were singing. As I passed a field, I saw a little girl that looked about 6 chasing butterflies. She noticed me and ran up to me._

"_Hi!" she grinned._

"_Hello beautiful, what's your name?" I said, bending down to be at her level._

_She looked up at me. And I paused. _

_She was a dark caramel color, with dark green, almost hazel eyes. She looked just like Shelton, but her dark brown hair was soft and straight. When she smiled, I saw my own crooked grin._

"_My name is Romie. Romiette Christine."_

#End Dream#

I woke up to see the sun shining in my face through my window. My dream had jarred me a bit. What was it trying to say? All that I could think about was Romiette and her smile that looked just like mine. I rolled over to see Mia sitting calmly and expectantly.

"Hey Mi."

"Oh shut it! You know what today is, don't you?"

"Uh, no?"

"Your Skyline is done today!" she said excitedly, grabbing my hand and yanking me out of bed. I looked at my calendar on the wall. February 3rd. It was Skyline day. I went to my drawers and pulled out Jeans and a long-sleeved Matt Cena t-shirt. I took a quick shower and put the clothes on. Then I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and stuffed my feet in black vans shoes. I turned to Mia who was dressed in dark jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt. We walked down to the Jetta and drove to the Firehouse. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Wha?"

"Hey Lee."

"Doll? You here already?"

"Yeah! It's Skyline day!" I giggled. "Come downstairs, I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"Alright…I'll be outside." He grumbled.

We pulled up in the firehouse driveway to see Lee's Skyline and a covered shape. Leon was leaning against the doorframe nursing a cup of coffee, and Jesse was bouncing on the balls of his feet, smoking a cigarette. I grinned and hugged the both of them.

"Mia, Doll Face, I present to you your New, and Improved, Nissan Skyline GT-R R34." Leon said with a flourish as Jesse pulled off the black cover.

The car looked exactly as it was pictured on the disc. The eyes on the hood….they looked like _mine_. I mean EXACTLY like my eyes. I giggled and walked around it in awe. The tint was a little darker I noticed. I opened the doors. The interior was no longer beige and light blue, but black with green piping. I slid into the seat; I ft like a glove. The gear shift seemed like it was custom built for my hand. It felt…like home. I heard a jingle near my right ear and I turned to see Leon standing there holding the keys right near my head. I accepted them, and he raced around the car and got in the passenger's seat. Leon and Mia got in the back and I put the Key in the ignition.

"Ready?"

"Oh hells yeah Dolly…start it up!" Jesse grinned. I turned the key. The engine turned over immediately. I pumped the gas, and just listened to the engine. It sounded so…powerful, raw, primitive. Like an animal begging to be let out of its cage so that it could run free. I shifted and pulled out of the drive way.

I drove directly to a parking lot. I knew it would be empty since it was Saturday and the office building was only open Monday through Friday. I dropped into a lower gear and pulled off. I drove faster and faster. The buildings were a blur and I loved it. I hadn't even hit the nitrous yet and I was already getting that adrenaline rush. I turned quickly and started to go in the other direction.

Leon and Jesse were smiling brightly and cheering me on. Mia was a little pale. When I stopped, I looked at the three of them.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" I screamed.

"I know, right?" Leon grinned.

"The best." Jesse added.

"I don't feel well," Mia groaned. She opened the door and puked all over the pavement.

"Thank you so much for opening the door Mi." I sighed in relief. I drove (the speed limit) back do the farm House to drop Leon and Jesse off. They told me that Races were being held that night and to meet them at the Warehouses at 10:30.

* * *

I had my hair bone straight and lying in a dark blonde sheet across my shoulders. My Black off the shoulder t shirt was over a black fishnet shirt and my emerald navel ring that Matty'd given me for Christmas was prominent as ever. Black leather pants looked painted on my 5'5 frame and my black cargo boots finished the look. I had my anklet, bracelet, ring and locket all on my body, and if I say so my self; I looked hot. Mia's mini skirt, stilettos and off the shoulder top accentuated the taller woman's curves, but left something to the imagination, unlike a skank skirt. We got into my new Skyline and pulled off.

Everything was just as I remembered. I hadn't been to races since before I broke up with Dom, and it felt weird being there without him.

"Chica!" I heard someone scream when I got out of the car. When I saw the speaker I grinned and waved.

"HECTOR! Que Pasa?" I smiled.

"Nothing much…haven't seen you around much."

"Went home to visit with famila, then was busy getting my baby redone." I said motioning to my car. Hector grinned and motioned for me to pop the trunk. I did so and he grinned.

"I know this work too…a Jesse Jacobs original." He pointed.

"My brother." I nodded.

"So where's Snowman, and V, and the rest of them?"

"Bri and V should be coming with Dom…Jesse and Leon are off chasing Skanks as usual, but as for Dom and Letty, I could care less."

"I heard about that…it sucks you know, you two were a power couple." Hector shrugged. I sighed nonchelantly and walked over to Jesse who was sitting on the hood of the Jetta.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey baby sister…You talk to Hector yet?"

"Yeah I just walked away from him."

"So he told you about the race?"

"What race?"

"The women's only. 2 G buy in?"

"Nope, he didn't tell me."

"Well, here, go buy in!" he grinned, handing me a stack of money. I ran over to Hector.

"Hey HECTOR!" I called as he talked to Edwin.

"Yeah, Chica?"

"So you weren't gonna tell me about Lady's Only?"

"I forgot…sorry chica. 2 G buy in." he said. I handed him the money.

"Where'd you get that money? I know you ain't letting Toretto tap that ass no more, so how're you pay for that? Using that sweet little thing of yours?" Edwin sneered.

"I don't have time for your immaturity Edwin, and for the record, Dom didn't tap _shit_, which is why we're not together now." I snapped, walking away. The crowd gave their usual inputs of "ooh," and "she told you". I found Leon talking to Vince and I jumped on the latter's back.

"Oh my gosh, it's Ari!" he grinned, flipping me over his shoulder and spinning me in a circle. "how're ya Little Doll?" he laughed, setting me down.

"I'm good V. How's life been with you?"

"Hell. I still live in the Fort, you know. Dom's been pure hell since you left." He grumbled.

"His fault." I shrugged. "he should have kept it in his pants."

"He wouldn't have had to if someone would have put out every once in a while." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Letty standing there with her arms folded.

"Puta, you didn't learn the last time? Get the hell away from me!" I growled, noticing Vince slowly put his arm around my waist so I couldn't jump at her. I felt Brian's calming presence before I saw him.

"Let…could we not? Please?" he said. Letty huffed away and went to talk to Mia. V turned back to talk to Lee and Jess and I felt a presence behind me when V walked away. I turned around to see Dom standing there.

"Hey." I said, keeping my voice even.

"You look good Ari." He nodded, looking at me.

"Do you have a point?"

"Good luck with your race, stay safe." He said finally.

"Yeah, whatever." I walked over to my car and slid into it.

I cleared my mind of everything, till a knock came at my window. I turned to see Dom standing there.

"What?" I asked, rolling down my window.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have a race."

"Come to the party tonight…come to the house after races alright? We'll talk then." He said, pleading.

"M'Kay." I nodded. I pealed off and drove to the starting line. There was a cherry red Honda 2000, a pink Rx.7, and a blue Nissan Maxima on the line as well. I watched as hector brought his hands down and pealed off. Just as I was beginning to work out how to get out of 2nd place, the girl behind me hit her Nitrous and clipped my bumper.

My car flipped and I was unconscious before the car stopped moving.

**Well, there's that chapter, yes, there's a cliffy! YAY! ANYWAY, WHO LOVES CRYME TYME? Cause I know I do! They're so goofy and funny and stuff…the tall one looks like my Boyfriend kinda only my BF has a low cut and no grill. Lol. Anyway, update, and I'll tell you about what happens next!**


	18. Crashing and Losing

_I was walking through the same park. And sure enough, there was Romiette chasing butterflies again. She noticed me and waved happily. I waved back and she ran up to me. _

"_You came back!"_

"_Yeah, I did. How've you been Romie?" I asked as we started to walk along a trail._

"_Good. I chase butterflies a lot and I like to swing too." She pointed to a swing tied to a sturdy tree branch. "Will you push me?"_

"_Sure," I smiled. We walked to the tree and she sat on the swing. I began pushing her gently smiling at her laughter._

"_Romie?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know your mommy's Name?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_What is it?"_

" _It's Mommy, silly."_

"_What about your daddy? What does your mommy call him?"_

"_Baby. And she calls me her Diablita."_

"_Little devil?"_

"_Uh huh, cause I'm mis - …uh how did grandpapi say it? Mishee –"_

"_Mischievous?" I asked._

'_Uh huh. Mischievous like my Daddy and Uncle Matty." When she grinned again, I saw Shelton's dimple._

_We talked for a long time as I pushed her swing. She told me how she wanted to grow up and be a veterinarian, and how she loved her puppy Sasha. I told her about my dad and how he used to wrestle. I sang to her for awhile too. And then, she turned to me, smiled, gave me a hug and said good bye._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's time for you to go bye bye now…don't forget me." She smiled, waving._

"_Why would I forget you Romie?"_

"_Bye bye Mommy." Was all she said._

_And Everything went dark._

* * *

"Baby…JOHN! SHE'S WAKING UP!" a familiar voice called. I opened my eyes to see Jesse sitting next to my bed with Leon and Matty. I looked to my right to see Shelton sitting there, eyes bloodshot.

"Uh, hi?" I murmured. I couldn't talk.

"Oh my god baby, are you okay?" Shelton's hand cupped my face.

"I think so, I mean, my ribs are shot, that much I can tell…I cracked at least two."

"And Baby Doll, if you hadn't been wearing your harness, you'd have gone straight through the windshield." Leon spoke, he looked ashen.

"Oh my goodness, thank God!" my dad was immediately right next to Leon. "Mija, are you – "

"I'm okay daddy…you guys are freaking out like I was in a coma or something." I joked. When no one laughed, I knew something was wrong. "How long? How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Matty spoke for the first time. I looked him in his dark brown eyes and sighed.

"What exactly happened? The last thing I remember is Dom telling me good luck with the race and that he'd see me after at the Fort for a party…he said he wanted to talk to me."

"During your race…you got a great start, you were set to be in first if you'd gotten around that Rex. The Honda 2000, she hit her Nos while she was exactly behind you. She hit your bumper, and your car went off a little. You clipped the Rex's bumper, but it just spun out of control." Jesse said shaking.

"Your Skyline spun out of control, tilted and then rolled over 6 times. The Skyline was totaled. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get you out." Leon finished.

"The Skyline's gone? It's…_gone_?"

"yeah…it's gone baby." Shelton kissed my hand which he'd resumed holding.

"Ah, she's awake, could you all leave the room so that I could check Ariel over?" A doctor was at the door holding a chart and looking entirely too cheerful. Everyone left after giving me some sort of affection.

"Hello Ariel." He smiled. "I'm Dr. Hernandez, and I'm going to check you over quickly before telling you exactly how you were injured during your accident." He gave me a basic physical it seemed like. Heart, Lungs, Blood Pressure…then he shined a light in front of my eyes and then pressed on my ribs to see which ones exactly were bruised/cracked/broken.

"Well Ariel, I'm afraid I have some discouraging news. You have suffered a concussion, a fractured arm, and a sprained ankle along with 3 cracked ribs and one bruised one as well. And I'm afraid that you lost the baby." He added.

"What?" I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't have been, the test had said I wasn't!

"You didn't know?"

"I'd taken a test and it came back negative."

"Ariel at the time of your accident, you were almost 2 months pregnant." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"NO! You don't understand; I'M NOT PREGNANT! I NEVER WAS! I DIDN'T LOSE A BABY! I DIDN'T HAVE A MISCARRAIGE!" I started screaming. I knew he was wrong. It couldn't be right. But then I thought about it. I hadn't had my period in January. And February was brand new so I wasn't due yet for it. I hadn't been sick, but I had been bitching at people…I'd written it off as PMS.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Ariel, but I'm positive that you were pregnant."

"Did you tell my parents or my family?"

"It was my part to tell. They were too focused on worrying about your coma. I told them about your broken bones and cracked ribs. That's all they know of at this point."

I started to cry. I asked him to leave me alone for a while and he did with another sympathetic look.

About thirty seconds after the doctor left, a nurse came in. She looked distraught, but still had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Ms. Cena, my name is Debbie. I'm going to give you a little sedative to help you relax and calm down; your body has been through a lot and needs a little help recuperating." Se injected a needle into my IV that ran down to my hand. I felt calmer and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Shelton and Rome were the only people there. Shelton was wearing a black t shirt and a black do-rag while Rome was in a black beater. Rome gave me a smile

"Hey my Ireland. You gave us a scare."

"Sorry Romie…I didn't mean to."

"I know sweetie, I'm gonna go get a soda…I'll be right back."

"M'kay."

When Rome left, Shelton kissed my forehead.

"Hey baby girl, you feeling better?" he asked gently.

"Not really…"

"What's wrong?"

"Shelton…I have to tell you something…but I'm afraid that you'll be mad at me."

"Baby you know you can tell me anything…I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Shelton…you remember…you remember that test I took on New Years?"

"Yeah."

"It was broken."

"Huh?"

"The pregnancy test was a dud! I was pregnant!" I sobbed.

"What do you mean…_was_?" he said slowly, as though he fully understood, but didn't want to be right.

"Shelton…baby, I…I lost the baby."

Shelton did something he'd never done openly.

He cried. Hard heart-wrenching sobs that matched mine. I put my arms around his neck and cried with him. The pain was finally setting in. It was real now. I don't know how long we cried together, but I do know I cried myself to sleep.

ROME'S POV

"The pregnancy test was a dud! I was pregnant!"

"What do you mean…was?" I heard Shelton say.

"Shelton…baby, I…I lost the baby."

As I stood outside the door and listened to my cousin cry, I felt like I understood something. I'd been having dreams, weird dreams about a little girl that looked just like a perfect mix of Ari and Shelton. She kept telling me her name was Romie…Romiette Christine. I thought about it hard and then it hit me…Romiette…_Roman_. Christinewas Amy's middle name.

I'd been dreaming about Ari's baby girl for 4 weeks!

I stood there silently, just leaning against the wall; I was willing myself not to cry for my cousin and what I claimed as a younger sister. I had to be strong for the two. When Matty came back from the Hotel with John…I'd ask them what to say to them. But for now, I just needed to not be alone.

I walked in to see Shelton staring at the wall while Ari was asleep.

"Hey cuz," I said quietly, taking the seat right next to him. He didn't even move. "Shelton? Hey cuz, are you alri-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he interrupted me in a monotonus voice.

"She was pregnant Rome. Almost 2 months along and we never even knew it. And I would have been a daddy…a real daddy, not just a brother in a father-figure role…She lost it…my baby's gone…I almost had…a, a little princess…or a little man that I, I could say…was _mine._" He said, not even blinking. I'd never seen him so broken…not since before he'd gotten on probation.

"Shelton, you are a real daddy. I know for a fact that Angel and Mattias see you as their father, not their brother. I can tell that you love them like your own; I can see the pride you have in your eyes when Matty wins a foot race. I can see the love in your eyes every time you hear Angel call you 'Daddy'. Cuz, you're a father already. You just haven't had a biological one. No matter what, you've already got a set of twins. A set of brilliant, funny, crazy, bad ass twins. And they see you as their dad." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, he just kept staring at the spot on the wall.

"I should have…"

"Shelton, what were you gonna do? She got in a car accident man, you couldn't have predicted that."

"I should have made her go to the doctors and get a second opinion. I mean, seriously Rome. Something in me told me she **was** pregnant. I…I've been having these weird dreams. About this little girl. She – "

"Was in a park?"

"Yeah. I was pushing her on a tree swing."

"Romiette." I said with certainty.

"Romiette Christine." He nodded. "I think…I think I was dreaming about my own daughter."

"Shelton, I had the same dreams. I think…I think that maybe it was a way for us to have some closure. Like, we actually got to say goodbye to her in a way."

"I know…but Baby Girl…"

"Is gonna be fucked up for a while. We gotta be strong for Ari, man. Call Vince. See if you can get some time off. Then you can stay with her for a few days. She's being discharged tomorrow morning, John said." I suggested.

"I'm gonna call Vince in a minute…I just need to go take a walk." Shelton stood up and left the room.

"He hates me, doesn't he?' a small voice said. I looked down to see Ari's eyes completely open.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Around 'is gonna be fucked up for a while' I woke up." Her eyes were watery emerald tears. "But you didn't answer my question." She whispered.

"Ari Girl…he doesn't hate you. He's upset about losing a child, just like you are."

"I'm not good enough for him anymore Rome."

"What the hell are you talking about? You two are perfect for each other. You always have been." I said confused.

"I'm…" I watched as she searched for a word. "Broken. He needs someone who can carry his children for him."

"You lost a child."

"Why do they say 'lost', like it was a set of keys or something? My baby DIED, okay, because I'm not strong enough or smart enough or careful enough to carry a child."

"You're plenty fucking strong. You're one of the strongest people I know. You've comeback from so much and you're still standing strong. I can't believe what just came out of your mouth because I've seen just how strong and smart you are! Now, I'm not gonna say you're not a little reckless, but we all are. You're a good person. Losing your baby girl isn't going to make you any less of a good person." I started off a little harsh, but I softened my tone as I finished.

"Rome?"

"Mmhmm?"

"How'd you know it was a girl?"

"Ireland, I've been having these dreams…"

* * *

ARI'S POV

"Romiette? You had them too?"

"Shelton too. You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"Romie came to us in our dreams so she could say goodbye to us. We got a chance to say goodbye to her. Now all we have to do is remember her." he said softly.

"I loved the name, you know. Romiette Christine Benjamin. It has a nice ring to it." I murmured with a watery smile.

"I love the Romiette part." He said, making me crack a bigger smile.

"I asked her what I called her once."

"What would you have called her?"

"Mi diablita…my little devil. She said her Grandpapi told her she was just as mischievous as her Daddy and Uncle Matty."

"Sounds like you would have had your hands full with her…and the twins would have been teenagers by that time too…"

"Oh lord…wait…the Twins! Where are they?"

"They're in Boston with your mom…she's coming this weekend when you get out of the hospital and she's bringing the munchkins with her."

I just nodded, and closed my eyes, knowing that people who loved me were near, but still feeling something cold inside

**I know it is SO short, but hey, I had to bring in the tragedy…and I had to stop it there.**

**REVIEW! **

**Nique **

**By the way, today is the 1 year Aniversary of the death of Eddie Guererro….RIP Eddie, we still miss you, but hey, Heaven needed a Low Rider, didn't it?**


	19. Reconciling

**Okay, so, I know I shouldn't be posting up a new story until I finish some of my old ones, but I keep getting ideas for new fics that I need to get out of my head.**

**My new story would be called Out of Her Shell, and is an AU story. It is based around Cryme Tyme…a JTG and OC pairing. The OC, Alexandria is 100 boyish, and is Cryme Tyme's valet. This is the only time anyone ever sees her dressed marginally like a girl. She's also Shad's little sister. With the help of Maria, she starts to shed her boyish clothes and dress like a lady. What happens when she catches the interest of her best friend, and returns the feelngs? Nothing, if her brother has anything to say about it.**

**Tell me if you guys would be interested in this fic…I'm curious.**

**Daddy's Girl, Little Darlin, Destiny Fulfilled, and Family's More than a Word are the only stories that I am concerned with right now.**

**2 Kinds of Texas Sized Trouble is a side project that I will work on with someone else…so my chappies for those will pop up at random. I am pleased to say that you'll be checking in with our dear Andy again some time soon…I find that I've been neglecting her…I'm so sorry about that! **

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter of FIMTAW!

* * *

**

I opened the bedroom door and looked inside. The room was dark; pitch black and the curtains were drawn closed. The radio was on low; an old linkin park CD playing.

_Lying away from you. I wanna be pushed aside so let me go. Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone, anywhere on my own cause I can see the very worst part of you is me._

I felt my chest tighten, and i sighed. It'd been almost 6 weeks since it all happened. Ari'd moved off campus and in with me and Leon. She went to class and came home. She didn't speak unless you spoke to her; and when you _did_ get her to speak, they were usually one word answers.

She wasn't my Dolly anymore…more like a shell of what she used to be…and to be honest with you, it scared the shit out of me.

"Dolly?" I called out softly. "You awake kid?"

She didn't even look up. Her eyes were open though…she wasn't blinking; just staring off into space.

"Ari? Baby Doll, you want some food? We made some rice and chicken for you." I murmured, walking into the room." And we got that package your mom overnighted to us today…it was a bunch of those apple turnover-type thingies that I can't pronounce."

"Mami sent us empanadas?" her emerald orbs held a flash of longing momentarily before going dead and blank once again. Her voice was raspy from lack of use.

Yeah, that's the word…."Yeah boo…you want some food? We'll eat chicken and rice, then have the emp…empan…"

"Em…pah…nah…dahs! Gosh Jess…" she said, cracking a small grin. It was the first time she'd grinned even a little since before she crashed almost 6 weeks ago.

"Yeah, yeah, Emp-nadas. Now can we go eat?" I laughed. She nodded.

"Give me 10 minutes?"

"Anything for you girl." I whispered, a ghost of a smile on my face as I kissed her temple. "Now, hurry up; Vince is over, and you know we can't keep food away from him for too long," I joked.

She nodded and stood up, walking to her closet. I left the room and walked out into the living room. Leon and Vince were sitting on the couch talking. I flopped into the lazy boy and looked up at them.

"Well, is she coming out this time?"

"Yeah…she talked to me for a bit…then she got up. She said she'd be out in 10." I nodded to Leon.

"good."

"So she's really taking this hard, huh?"

"V…that's an understatement man." I sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah…she's been out of the hospital 3 weeks, and we only really see her when we have to change her dressings for her ribs…and when we help her wash around her cast on her arm…she's right handed and she broke her right arm….it's hard for her to do anything really. We had to get her my old laptop so she could do her papers."

"Damn."

"Her cell rings off of the hook; day and night. Allen, Shelton, Amy and her dad call the most…"

"I'm guessing she doesn't answer her phone."

"Nope. She just looks at it and sighs. She hasn't answered her phone in 2 weeks and Shelton is freaking out…so is Matty." Leon said, saddening at the thought of our brother. It was strange…Leon was oldest by 4 or 5 months, yet most times, Matty seemed like the head of us.

"Lee?"

"Yeah Baby Doll?" Leon immediately got up and walked back to her room. Leon smirked when he saw her. She was sitting on her bed in a pair of cargo capri pants trying to pull a tank top on over her sports bra and bandage-covered torso. The issue: her cast was caught on the fabric of her green top. "I swear, if you weren't so cute…and my sister, I'd leave you and invite V and Jess in here to laugh at you." He teased lightly.

"_Lee_! I need help!" she whined pitifully. Leon walked into the room and gently pulled her arm through the hole. He laid a kiss on her forehead and then grabbed her left hand, dragging her into the living room.

"Coyote…" Ari greeted softly, holding her arms out in a request of a hug. V grinned and stood up.

"Hey there Shorty. When're you coming off this little vacation and back to work the store? I miss you like crazy not being able to bug you everyday." He said.

"Only you would make that comment." She mumbled under her breath. But I could tell that internally, she was sighing in relief. Every other person who visited (Brian and Mia) spent the first 20 minutes or so asking her if she was okay, and bringing up Romie. But not V. He may be surly and rude to everyone else…but our girls (Let included) always saw his softer side.

"So, so we get to eat now?"

"Yeah Coyote…let's grub man." Leon smirked, nodding towards the kitchen. We all had what I like to call the 'Thank-God-For-Mia-Toretto' look on our face…you know, that look where you smell food and you get a dreamy smile on your face. Mia always cooked for us on saturday, and sent it over for us to heat up on Sunday. Add those turn-over thingies that I can't pronounce and we had some good eats!

Leon pulled the casserole out of the oven and served the portions onto plates for us. He set them on the table and as tradition, we waited…

And waited….

And waited….

Finally, Ari caved and grabbed her fork. V and Leon cleared their throats and she looked up.

"I don't get exemption?"

"Nope, you ain't special. Now say grace please, before V collapses from starvation." Leon shook his head.

"Dear heavenly father, we thank you for the food we're about to receive in nourishment of our bodies. We thank you for everyone in our lives, both at the table and not with us today. And…thank you for giving us strength. And those to help us be strong in time of weakness…Amen." She said quietly. Then she reached for her fork again, shoveling rice into her mouth.

I stayed silent, locking eyes with Leon. He shrugged and picked up some of his baked chicken. Our meal was in a comfortable silence. There was no awkwardness, no tension either…just…_us_.

After dinner, Ari showed me and V how to heat up the empanadas (she sat me down and made me say it properly before she let me taste one) in the oven so that the scent went all over the firehouse. We were drooling by the time she took them out of the oven. She looked at me expectantly when I took a bite.

I was floored. I'd had apple pie, apple cobbler, apple dumplings, and candied apples. None of them compared to these empanadas! I closed my eyes and nearly let out a moan in appreciation.

"Well, I do believe that Jess had his first Food-gasam." Ari smirked.

"Food-gasam?"

"It's a word I made up…when foods so good you feel almost orgasmic after you taste it? It's food-gasmic." She explained as she ate her own. V and Leon had the same reactions I did.

"So WHY are we just tasting these thingies _now_?" V pouted. "You lived with us for nearly a year, and you never let us experience this?"

"Mia has. When my mom sent care packages once a month to the dorm…she put empanadas in there for me along with some other goodies. Mia always made sure she was there on the 4th of the month…that's when mami's packages came."

"You suck." I said.

"At life." Leon added.

"Ah, suck it up; and have another."

We ate the entire 2 dozen while playing video games. (well, Ari watched us curled up on the couch while we played.)

Ari's cell phone rang…"Sexy Love" by Neo was playing…meaning it was Shelton…_again_. Ari just looked at her Custom made blue Razr phone and sighed.

"Why don't you answer the phone?" V asked.

"I'm scared."

"why?"

"Because of what happened. I'm scared that If I answer the phone, he's gonna tell me that he hates me and he never wants to see my face again."

"Dolly, if that was the case, he wouldn't be calling you at all." Leon argued.

"or he's mad I haven't been answering the phone."

"Baby girl, you worry way too much." I sighed. Her phone rang again…this time it was Brian. Ari picked up the phone cautiously after earning nods from all of us.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Pretty Girl…you know, you are one hard person to get a hold of…but I'm glad I'm hearing your voice."

* * *

"Shelton?"

"Yeah…I'm…well, I'm in LA."

"And you're with B." I said blankly.

"I need to see you baby."

"But…you're supposed to be mad at me…right?"

"Baby, we'll talk when I get over there, alright?"

"Um, okay." I felt my heart drop. He was gonna break up with me face to face.

"Bye bye baby…I'll see you in a few."

I hung up and looked at Leon and Jesse.

"Shelton's in LA. And he's with Brian. And he's on his way here."

"We know." V said.

"WHAT?"

"He called the house yesterday when he came in. he asked us to try and get you out of your room and he'd be over around 7:45." Jesse added.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I looked down at my clothes. I wasn't dressed for him to come over here! But I knew I couldn't change without help, and Le and Jess were horrible when it came to helping me change…and V was no better. Mia was 30 minutes away on Campus…I was stuck in what I was wearing. I walked stiffly into my bedroom and put on some green flip flops. Then I brushed my hair out. The black was starting to grow out and my roots were blond again. I decided that I needed a hair cut…it was falling to my waist again, and it was getting unmanageable; especially with one arm. Just as I slid a headband on to keep the hair out of my face, the doorbell rang.

Shit.

"Baby doll…Shelton's here for you!" Leon yelled. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. I turned the corner and there he was.

The button down shirt from the New Year's party open to reveal a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black timberlands, the black leather jacket I'd gotten him for Christmas. His black fitted was tilted to the left, and he had this look on his face…I couldn't place it. It was fear, hurt, relief, love, lust, and a little bit of anger all rolled up into one. But as soon as he noticed me standing in the door way, he walked over to me and half carried me, half dragged me back to my room and slammed the door.

"You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do!" he hissed.

SHELTON'S POV

As soon as I saw her…I wanted to either kiss her or shake her. But as I stood there watching her stand in the center of her room, looking like the 16 year old girl I'd taken out to lunch after kissing her and ending up public enemy number one to Matty...I couldn't decide.

"I'm sorry…I just…."

"You want to explain to me why you haven't answered the phone on _2 weeks?_ Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Me, John, Matty, AJ, Amy…Ari, the _twins_! You've spent so much time moping and feeling sorry for yourself that you've forgotten that you have people that care about you! I've been worried sick that you'd done something drastic! Hell, if Matty hadn't called Jesse and asked if you were alright, I was gonna lose my mind! I was so fucking worried about you that I can't even sleep! I can't eat, I'm not performing well in the ring, I nearly lost my intercontinental title last week because you were on my mind the whole time!"

I just couldn't help myself. I was tired of her being so selfish. I was hurting too, but I wasn't trying to keep everyone away from me and having everyone what loves me worried sick.

"Shelton, I just…I couldn't…I couldn't look you in the face. I couldn't bear that if I picked up the phone, you were gonna tell me that I was a stupid bitch and that I should have known about Romie. That I shouldn't have been racing. That it was all my fault that she'll never be born! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE PHONE! Because I was afraid that everyone hated me." She finally yelled back.

"I could never hate you! How delusional are you? Shorty…I love you. I always have loved you and nothing's gonna change that!"

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE! I'M NO GOOD, ALRIGHT? I KILLED OUR BABY BECAUSE I'M TOO STUPID TO REALIZE I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ANOTHER LIFE!"

I crossed the room so fast I don't even remember taking a step. I pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head; then I looked her in her eyes.

"**Don't you ever in your _life_ say something like that. You're everything to me. No matter what! You've been with me for almost 6 years….do you realize that? I just got you back, there's no way I'm letting you get away again!" **I said darkly. I don't know if I was more angry or hurt, but I know I might have scared her a little, and for some reason, I couldn't find myself feeling guilty about it. She needed to know that I was there for her! She needed to know I loved her no matter what.

"But…"

"No buts." I whispered.

"I'm…_broken_." She sighed in a hushed voice.

"So let me fix you."

Finally, after almost 2 months, I kissed her. I let her arms go, and they went around my neck. There were tears rolling down her cheeks; I kissed them away. I picked her up and I lay her down on her bed. I lay down beside her and I just held her, happy to have her back; we'd talk in the morning.

* * *

LEON'S POV

I could hear them yelling, and part of me wanted to go in there and stop the fighting. The other part of me knew it was necessary. Ari needed to grow up and stop moping. And if me and Jess couldn't do it, Shelton could. I shook my head with a wry smirk on my face and turned back to the TV where Jesse and V were playing Need for Speed Underground 4.

"Jesse! You used a cheat code!" V whined.

"Did not!"

"Did So!"

"No way!"

"Fuck yeah you did! There's no way you beat me by 30 seconds!"

"I'm telling you V, I didn't use the cheat code!"

I laughed at them and stood up to answer the knock at the door. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Mi…" I said, pulling her into a small hug.

"Hey Lee…how's Ari?"

"Good…she's doing a lot better. She finally ate some food today, and she's talking more too."

"Great! Because….someone wants to talk to her."

"Who?"

Mia nodded to the red RX-7 at the curb. I tensed visibly. "**What the fuck is he doing here Mia**?"

"He wanted to talk to her. He hasn't been right since the crash! He hasn't been the same Leon! He needs closure! He was going to apologize that night at the party…never got the chance."

"I don't give a flying fuck! He doesn't deserve to even look at her! Get him off of my doorstep Mia. You're welcome here anytime…**he** is not."

"Leon please," she pleaded. "Just let him see her atleast; he hasn't seen her since you guys put her in the ambulance. He doesn't even know how she's doing…I can't stand to see my brother like this anymore alright? Imagine if Jesse just shut down and you knew how to make him better….you'd do it, wouldn't you?"

"**Toretto, get your ass in here!**" I yelled. Dom climbed out of the car, looking a little worse for the wear. His typically bald head held stubble, as did his chin. He looked at me, challenging me. He may have looked bad, but he still held up his asshole façade perfectly.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to Dollface."

"You don't deserve to call her that anymore. She's now nothing but Ariel to you. You deserve no nicknames for her." I spat.

"Fine, can I talk to her? I just want to apologize for what I did."

"Aren't you still with Letty?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I said I wanted to apologize, not get back with her. I already know I lost her." He shot back.

"Good. Then you have no reason to be here!"

"Just because I know I lost her doesn't mean I don't care about her Leon!" he shouted. I was a little taken aback. Dom rarely lost his temper.

"Fine…you wanna see her so bad? Her room's up the stairs, through the living room, the first door on your right after the bathroom." I said, taking a step back.

* * *

I walked past Leon and up the stairs. I walked into the Living room to see Jesse standing in the doorway towards the bedrooms.

"You're not going to see her Dom."

I looked at Jesse with a look of shock on my face. I wasn't used to Jesse standing up for himself; especially to me. Out of the corner of my eye, Vince was laughing to himself.

"Jess…just, let him go see how she's doing." Leon said from behind me. He must have gave Jesse a look, because Jesse went from a defiant stance, to stepping aside after giving me a glare that made me glad that looks couldn't kill. I walked past Jesse and towards the only closed door in the hallway. I opened it an looked in.

The room was darkened, and I couldn't really see. But when I opened the door wider, and let some light in, what I saw, I wasn't prepared for.

Ari was in the arms of the man I knew she'd go back to. She was asleep, they both were, and I could see a black cast on her right arm; and her tank top was lifted slightly and I could see bandages wrapped around her middle. I sighed and left the room.

Ah well, she didn't need me anymore; and I had Letty now; I'd moved on already.

Right?

**

* * *

SO, we find that Dom's agonizing over his actions with Let, and Shelton's trying to make Ari see that she's still worthwhile. What's gonna happen next? Hell, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YET! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh yeah, side note…I was nominated for a Fanfic Award for this story! The Category? Best Original Character! (I lost, but it was my first nomination…I'm kinda proud) ANYWAY…Review, and I swear, I'm starting on the next chapter now! I SWEAR I AM!**


	20. Fine in LA but Trouble in Boston

I looked over at the person lying in bed with me and cracked a sad smile. Shelton had no idea what he did to me. He didn't know how much he meant to me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck again. He put his arms around me and cleared his throat in his sleep.

"Baby Doll? You awake?"

"Yeah V, what's up?" I mumbled, not moving.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Dom came by."

I shot up in the bed.

"When?"

"About an hour ago. You and Shelton were asleep I take it?"

"Yeah…I just woke back up. What'd he say?"

"Nothing. He came by saying he wanted to talk to you. Personally, I was hoping you guys were like, having sex or something so Dom would get the message."

"Only you Vincent." I smirked, climbing out of bed. I'd only taken off my flip flops when me and Shelton went to sleep, so I was still fully dressed.

"Yeah, so are you gonna be coming back to work soon? We…meaning me and Brian…is missing you like crazy chick. I miss being a pain in your ass."

"Aw, V, I miss you being a pain in my ass." I teased. "I don't know…I'll probably be back sometime next week…you know I'm only here in LA for a few more months anyway, right? I'm going back East."

"What? When'd you come to this conclusion?"

"The day I found out about Dom and Letty. But I'd made the decision before that whole thing happened."

"When you and Brian went out to the store to get him aspirin." He recalled.

"Yeah. I was missing my dad, and Matty and the twins, and my mom. I just…I need them as constant figures in my life. I know it's gonna suck when I leave because you and Le and Jesse and Bri are bros to me. I'm gonna miss you guys when I go back."

"You know I'm coming out to visit you a couple of times…."

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Baby Doll…I'm…I'm thinking about leaving DT."

"WHAT?"

"I can't take it there! I mean, Dom's becoming unbearable! He's bitching and snapping at everyone for every little thing…he's driving me crazy."

"But Vince…you guys have been friends since you guys were in the 3rd grade or something like that! That's a lifelong friendship you're going to walk away from." I tried to reason with him.

"Me moving out will not ruin our friendship, Ari."

"Vince, he's gonna think you're walking out on him and choosing sides. He's gonna get pissed and you two are gonna argue. Then the both of you will be so damn stubborn that neither one of you will want to drop your pride and apologize to the other. I know these things V remember, I dated Dom for almost a year." I predicted.

"But Ari."

"No buts, V. You're a stubborn jackass and Dom's a stubborn and selfish jackass."

"Can't argue with that knowledge." He deadpanned.

"Vince. You and Dominic are best friends. You put up with his shit because you're used to it. He puts up with your shit because he knows how. No one else knows how to handle you Vince, and no one else knows how to handle Dom like you do. You can't leave Dom, Letty, Brian and Mia. You don't need to get out of the house; you need to get someone there for you _in_ the house."

"What?"

"You need to get a girlfriend Vincent." I grinned. "Get you a girlfriend. Not a race whore to screw for the night but a woman that's strong enough and crazy enough to handle your crazy ass."

"I know I need to find a girl Ari…you think I don't know that?"

"Baby?"

I looked over to the bed where Shelton was sitting up, scratching his stomach like he always did when he first woke up.

"Morning." I said, giving him a small smile.

"What's up, Coyote?"

"Nothing much Shelton…Tell you what Baby Doll…we'll talk later? Something tells me that you and Shelton have some things to talk about."

Part of me wanted to tell Vince that he didn't need to leave. That I wanted him to stay there and protect me from having to talk to Shelton. I didn't want to talk to him…because I was afraid that if we finally talked…that he'd finally see that I wasn't worth his time anymore. But I knew that I had to make Shelton see what he was going to be with if he really wanted to stay with me.

"You're right V…we do have some things to talk about…I'll talk to _you_ later, yeah?"

"Definitely." He said, kissing my temple. Vince nodded at Shelton and then left the room. I turned to the man lying in my bed and took a deep breath.

"So…we do need to talk."

SHELTON'S POV

I looked at the look of fear on Ari's face. I almost wanted to just pull her in my arms and hold on to her. But we needed to actually talk.

"Baby…what's up with you?"

"I…I really don't know."

"Well can you explain why you can't look me in the eyes? Or why you didn't answer the phone for almost 2 months? Because that'll explain a lot of shit to me."

"Shelton…I just, I –"

"No, you need to hear this. Let me talk; I've been waiting to talk to you for months now. I'm gonna say what I need to say Ari." I interrupted her. "Ari, I've been with you and a part of your life for 5 years. We've been through a lot of shit from just getting Matty to accept us, to the drama we went through that second Christmas we spent together. You're the one that the twins call Mom. And one day…" I hesitated. "One day…you **will** be the mother of my biological children. I'm not leaving because of this. You're hurting baby, but damnit, I'm hurting too. And I'm not gonna be able to get over this alone. I need someone to hold on to me and tell me things are gonna be okay. Baby, I need you right now, but why won't you look me in the eyes? Why are you still pushing me away?"

"I…Shelton, you don't need me, alright? You just think you do. You're gonna say I'm on this self pity trip, but I'm not. I'm just seeing things the way that they need to be seen. I'm just letting you know what you're staying with."

"And what's that?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Someone who loves you to death, but isn't any good to you anymore. I love you so much, but I have no idea why you're still here! I honestly think that you should have called me a stupid murdering bitch, said I shouldn't have been racing, and that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's what I deserve." She shrugged sadly, still not meeting my eyes. I put my finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look at me.

"You deserve a lot better than that. You deserve to be comforted, loved, kissed, caressed and treated like my queen that you are." I said softly.

"I don't get this…I kill your daughter and you still want to be with me?"

"Absolutely. You didn't kill the baby. You got in a car accident Ari. And I love you. You do remember what love is, right?" I asked her. "Remember my cousin's wedding, what the reverend said?"

_**Flashback – 3 years ago; Westminster Baptist Church, Orangeburg, South Carolina**_

"_**Yes Saints, that's the thing about love. It's always patient and kind. It's never jealous. It's not boastful or conceited. It doesn't take offense. It doesn't take enjoyment in other people's misfortunes. And Richard and Erica here **_**have**_** that kind of love. It's true, it's pure. And it's gonna last for the rest of their days. Now, the two of them have decided to write their own vows…"**_

_**End flashback**_

"I remember." She whispered, finally meeting my eyes again.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"I guess…if you still want to be with me, then I don't need to question it."

"So we're through with this whole 'I'm no good for you' thing?"

"Yes…yes I am." She whispered.

"Now that we're not all fighting and serious and junk…we can move on to my favorite part." I grinned mischievously.

"And what would that be?" she said mock coyly, the same smile on her face.

"Making up." I said right before crashing my lips against hers.

"Mmm…I always did like that part." She said between kisses. "But we gotta go slow…my ribs aren't exactly fully healed yet."

"That's why we're not getting _that_ physical yet…" I smirked as I slid her cargos down her hips and legs along with her boxers.

"Well then what…oh my god." She stopped talking as my mouth went to work

"Hey, hey…can't be too loud now….don't want Vince Le and Jess to come in here, do we?" I smirked before continuing my ministrations.

* * *

Angel's POV

I missed my mom. Usually I got to talk to her on the phone, but now when I called her she didn't answer the phone. Uncle Matty said it was because she was sick because our little sister died. But mommy's Uncle Mark said she was depressed…I don't really know what that means though. Matti's been acting out a lot too because he misses mommy. We spend a lot of time with Grandma and Grandpa now because Daddy went out to visit Mommy again. But we go on spring break soon, and Grandma said we get to go out to California and spend the week with Mommy and Uncle Jesse and Uncle Leon and Vince.

"Squirt? You up here baby girl?"

I looked up from where I was sitting in my mommy's old room to the door. A man with short blonde hair was smiling at me.

"Hi Uncle AJ." I smiled back sadly. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping your grandpa at the school. You miss your mom too, huh?" he asked as he picked me up and put me in his lap.

"Uh huh. She doesn't talk to us since Little Rome died. Uncle Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"Does mommy still love us?"

"Oh sweetie," he pulled me against his chest. I started crying a little bit. "Your mom loves you so much. She loves you; and Matti too."

"Then why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"She's sad. She doesn't want you guys to see her sad so she hides."

"Like when Great-gram died and Daddy locked his self in his room?"

"Yeah. Just like that." He wiped my tears off of my face.

"But…mommy still won't talk to us."

"Cause she's still hurting Angel. Hopefully, your dad's going to make her better."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I've known your mom and dad a long time sweetie, and if anyone can get Mermaid out of this funk, it's your dad."

"I love you Uncle Allen." I said, hugging him around his neck.

"I love you too Squirt. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream." He grinned.

"Matti too?"

"What's your grandpa gonna say? Is he still acting out?"

"Uh huh, but I think it's just cause he misses mommy."

"Will Grandpa John say Matti deserves ice cream?"

"Maybe. I'll go ask him" I jumped up and ran down the hall to Grandpa's office.

"Grandpa?" I knocked on the door. Grandma said since I was turning into a young lady I needed to start acting like one and knocking on doors. I opened the door to see him lying on the floor.

"ABUELO!" I screamed, shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Squirt, why are you screaming…JOHN!" Uncle AJ kneeled down next to me. "Angel, call 911."

I ran over to grandpa's desk and picked up the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the man's voice picked up.

"My grandpa won't wake up. You gotta come help him!"

"Okay sweetheart, you've gotta calm down so I can help you alright?"

"Okay."

"What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Angel. I'm 8."

"Okay Angel, you're doing really well alright? What's happening with him?"

"My Uncle Allen is trying to wake him up."

"Ask your uncle if he has a pulse."

"Uncle AJ, does he have a pulse?"

"Yes, but it's faint."

"He said yes, but it's faint."

"Where are you?"

"In Grandpa's office."

"No sweetheart, what's your address?"

"713 Evergreen Terrace. It's a white house with a dark blue door and big windows."

"Alright Angel, I want you to go and turn on the porch light and unlock the door. The ambulance is on it's way."

"Okay. Please hurry." I hung up the phone and ran down stairs. I turned on the light and unlocked the door. Then I ran all the way down to the basement.

"Matti, Uncle Matt! Grandpa's sick!" my brother and uncle were sitting in the gym part of the basement in the middle of the ring talking.

"What?"

"I went in his office and he was lying on the floor. Uncle AJ told me to call 911. The ambulance is on the way." Uncle Matty ran upstairs and Matti walked behind him, walking next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"I don't know. I'm scared Matti."

He put his arm around my shoulder. "He's gonna be alright…I hope. Grandpa always is alright."

"You think so?"

"He's Grandpa. He's the strongest guy in the world." My brother shrugged.

We walked up to Grandpa's office, where a lot of people were putting grandpa on a stretcher. Uncle Matty picked me up and Uncle AJ did the same thing to Matty.

"Where're we going Uncle Matt?" Matti and me said at the same time.

"The hospital. Here, call your mom right this second. If she doesn't answer, hang up and call right back." He said to us. Then he told uncle AJ to call everyone else to get them to the hospital.

Matti took Uncle Matt's phone and pushed number 3.

"Mommy? It's me, it's Matti. You gotta come home. Grandpa's hurt!" he said.

"Uncle Matt?"

"Si mi angel?"

"Is Abuelo gonna die?"

I watched Uncle Matt look at my Uncle Allen. He shrugged at Uncle Matt and then Uncle Matty looked at me in the mirror.

"Nena, I don't know. I just don't know."

"Uncle Matt? Mama wants to talk to you." My brother said.

MATT'S POV

"Manita? Look you've gotta get to Boston as soon as possible."

"What's going on Matt? Matti's talking about daddy being sick?"

"He collapsed. Angel found him on the floor in his office."

"WHAT? I'll be on the first flight I can!" she said. "Cell me and tell me an update, yeah?"

"Absolutely. And Ari?'

"Yeah?"

"Te Amo."

"I love you too Matty." She hung up the phone as we pulled into the hospital. I walked into Emergency and sat down in the waiting room, AJ and Matty behind me. I put Angel on my lap and she cuddled into me sniffling.

"Don't be scared mi angel. Your grandpa will be just fine, alright? Everything's going to be okay."

Angel fell asleep after a while and Matti did too. AJ and I sat there in silence for about half an hour before my cell rang.

"Baby? How's John? AJ called me." My fiancé's voice immediately brought me out of my numbness.

"Chris, I'm scared as hell right now. I'm freaking out."

"Calm down Matt. You have the twins with you don't you? You don't want them to see you snap. You have to at least look strong for them."

"But it's like…this is my _dad_ we're talking about here. If he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'dies'. "Chris my dad's the strongest man I know. He's…he's like Superman."

"John's going to be just fine Matt. He's going to be fine, baby. Look, I just got off of the phone with Ari, and she and Shelton are gonna be on a 10:45 pm flight to Boston. I'm going to meet her there and we'll come to the hospital together. We'll be there as soon as we can, yeah?"

"Alright Baby. I love you, Chris."

"I love you too Matt. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah."

I hung up and adjusted Angel in my lap. I was trying so hard not to cry and I could see AJ holding back tears too.

"I'm scared man."

"Matt…you know John's like a second dad to me too, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared Age. He's…my _dad_. No one's stronger in my eyes than my dad man, and I just can't figure out how he's in this hospital right now."

"When the doctor gets out here, we'll find out man."

We must have sat there about another hour and a half before a doctor came out and asked for those who were with John Cena. I adjusted a still-sleeping Angel and stood up while AJ did the same to Matti.

"Well, how is he? Is he alright? What's going on, give it to me straight." I said quickly.

"Calm down Matt." AJ said, grasping my shoulder.

"John is in recovery now. We lost him twice in surgery, but he'll pull through." The doctor said looking between the two of us.

"What?"

"Your father had a heart attack. He suffers from Acute Coronary Syndrome."

I gave her a blank stare. "Ma'am, I'm a professional wrestler. Dumb it down for me."

"ACS is a condition where your blood platelets stick together, essentially clogging your arteries. He also has high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Put those conditions together, and you have a potent combination for heart attacks and stroke. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you Mr. Cena, and had your niece come in the office but twenty minutes later, we might not have gotten your father here in time."

"So he had a heart attack? Will he be alright? Like, will he be able to live the life he's been living before? I mean, seriously, he lives a very active life." AJ asked quietly.

"If he doesn't turn his life around drastically, we could lose him next time. We have to monitor the fatty foods, no fried foods at all, and he needs to exercise."

"Trust me, if anyone exercises, it's John Cena." I snorted. "But you're saying he's going to be alright?"

"We want to keep him here for a few days for him to heal and get him on his new diet, but he's going to be fine."

"Thank God." I whispered. "Angel, wake up mi angel."

"Tio Matty?"

"Hey baby girl. Guess what?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Tu abuelo is going to be just fine."

"He is?"

"Uh huh, and it's all thanks to you. You called the ambulance just in time. If you hadn't, he might not have made it." I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really, really. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"Your mom's on her way."

"SHE IS?"

"Yep. You wanna wake your poor brother up and tell him?"

"Yeah." She walked over to Matti who was sleeping on a chair and shook him excitedly.

"Matti, Matti iabuelo esta bein!"

"He is? He's alright?"

"Yeah!"

"I told you." He grinned goofily.

"How'd you know he'd be alright little man?" AJ asked.

"He's grandpa." Matti shrugged. "He's always alright; he's like Superman."

I gave AJ a pointed look and pulled out my ringing cell phone.

"Mami?"

"Mijo, how is he? I'm on my way with Wayne back to Boston now. We're waiting on a plane."

"Mami, calm down. He's fine. He had a heart attack. His arteries are practically clogged. He's been eating a lot of fried and fatty foods; he has to just watch it. They're gonna put him on a new diet, and he should be fine."

"Heart attack? Is he…have you talked to him?"

"Not yet…it's just me, AJ and the twins. Chris and Ari and Shelton are going to be here around 7 or 8 because Ari's actually jumping on a plane, imagine that." I said, earning a watery chuckle from my mother.

"He's going to be fine, Mami. I promise." I whispered.

"How're Angel and Mattias?"

"Angel found him. She's shaken, but better. She's talking to Ari on AJ's phone as we speak. Matti…well, I'm not sure. He's been really reserved and quiet…and I'm worried about him."

"I love you Matthew. And you love Mattias. He's going to need you now. I know John was getting to him, and now you need to become a main factor. Shelton does a lot for him, but we both know Ari's not well in her head. He needs two figures in his life, and if his mother can't do it, perhaps her brother can."

"Actually, I think we may have had a breakthrough with Ari today, Ma. Last night, Shelton went to see her unannounced. He didn't call me last night, so I'm guessing they talked and were together all night." I grinned.

"Good! Thank god. I'll be in Boston again by noon tomorrow."

"So I'll see you in about 12 hours then." I nodded.

"Alright then mijo, I'll see you soon."

"Okay Mami. Te amo."

"Te amo tambien."

I hung up the phone just as the doctor walked back in the waiting room.

"I just wanted to inform you that John's awake now. You can go in and see him if you'd like."

"Thank you." I said. "You guys want to go see abuelo?"

"Yes."

I took a deep breath and we started to follow the nurse towards his room.

_**But how do you prepare to see your hero in a hospital bed?**_


	21. The Chapter With The Kick Ass Apartment

I opened my eyes and jumped up. I was on a plane...and it was shaking violently. Shelton was right next to me, his hand holding mine as he slept; his head against the window. _How is he sleeping through this?_ I thought. When I poked his ribs and his eyes opened slowly, he immediately lifted the armrest that our hands had been resting on and pulled me over closer to him.

"It's just turbulance baby, relax." he mumbled sleeepily.

"I still don't like planes."

"It's the fastest way back is all; we couldn't afford to let your dad sit there for days while we drove cross country."

"I know...Shelton?"

"Hmm?"

"What if...what if my Dad...dies?"

Shelton's eyes shot open and he turned around to look at me. "Baby, your dad'll be just fine. He's not gonna die. We talked to Christy before we got on the plane, remember? Minor heart attack, he's gonna pull through just fine."

"Yeah Doll, your dad'll be just fine." Leon said from the seat behind Shelton. I looked behind me and gave him a grateful smile.

"I think I'm just scared...my dad...he's always been my hero; the guy that rescued me. I can't think of him as anything but..._healthy_. Lee...you don't understand. My dad is one of those fathers that'll sneak and pick you up from school at lunch time and take you to the ball park for a 1:15 Sox game as long as you don't tell mom. He'll meet you in the kitchen at 12:30 am on a school night to eat ice cream out of the carton. He's the dad all of your friends wished they had. I can't lose that...especially after finally meeting the dad that helped give me life."

"I know Baby Doll..." Jesse was directly behind me next to Leon.

"Baby, your dad's just fine. I promise you, he'll be up and talking to Matty and Al when we get to the hospital."

"Dolly, If your dad's not up and talking, or asleep, then I'll shave and get a hair cut."

Trust Vince to do something to keep my mind off of the situation. I'd been yelling at him that he looked homeless for months. V was accross the ailse from me.

"I'm gonna hold you to it V."

_Attention passengers, we will be making our final decent into Boston, Massachusetts. Please buckle up and return your seats and trays to their upright positions,_ a cool voice announced throughout the plane. We sat up and twenty minutes later, we were walking through the airport, looking out for Aims and Jeff.

"Ari, Over here!"

I turned around and saw Amy standing there with a slightly sad look in her eyes. Jeff beside her with his hair an array of colors as usual.

"Oh Fuckette..." she said quietly before holding her arms out. I walked to her quietly and just rested my head on the taller woman's shoulder. Amy was my best female firend, and knew I really didn't want to talk. "Let's just get you to your dad, huh?"

We got into Jeff's truck and had a silent drive to the hospital.

"You ready, Munchkin?" Jeff looked back at me.

"Jeffers...I..."

"I know." he said. I'd gone with him to his own father's funeral only a year ago. "Me and Matt...my Matt...are here for you."

"Thank you." I whispered with a soft smile. We got out of the truck and went inside and up to the 6th floor. As soon as I came off of the elevator I heard someone yelling for me.

"MAMI!"

I turned around and Mattie was running down the hall, face pale, tear-tracks on his face. I dropped to my knees immediately and pulled him in my arms. "Mijo...I'm here...I'm here baby..." I cooed, stroking his hair.

"I was so scared. Grandpa wouldn't wake up...we've been here all night, and I don't want to be here anymore. Can we go back to Grandpa's house? Please?" he said, looking up at me with big sad brown eyes.

"Tell you what Shorty, your mom hasn't seen your grandpa yet...I'll go back there with you and Angel...you can get a shower, get something to eat and sleep this whole thing off...He's gonna be just fine. What do you say to that?"

Thank God for Jeff Hardy.

"Uncle Jeff...I wanna go back to abuelo's house." he looked over at him.

"Come on, we'll go get your sister and then we'll get out of here."

Mattie took my hand and we walked down the hall to a large waiting room. Matty, Allen, Christy, Matt (Hardy), Uncle Randy and Aunt B are all in the waiting room.

"Munchkin, Shelton, you're here...with V, Leon and Jesse." Allen smirked.

"Hey, I just flew...you know I can't do it alone, Allie." I smiled softly before hugging my friend tight. Uncle Randy and Matt kissed my forehead, and then I turned to my brother who was grasping Chris's hand tightly.

"Hermano...como esta papi?" I asked quietly.

"Heart Attack...clogged arteries, high cholesterol, he's okay now..." he replied. "He's awake...In there talking to Angel right now...she found him and was pretty shook up."

"Told you, Doll..." Vince smiled knowingly.

"Go on baby, go see your dad, we'll be out here." Shelton pushed me down the hall. I walked down the hall until I could hear Angel's voice.

"I'm glad you're okay, Buelo."

"Me, too, my Angel."

"Me too, Papi." I said from the doorway.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Mija, Uncle Jeff's gonna take you back to Buelo's house. Why don't you go on with Mattie, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" She ran out of the room after hugging me tight. Once she was gone, I turned to my dad.

"Don't scare me like that, Old Man." I walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I think I scared myself more than anything." He cupped my cheed and smiled at me.

It was weird; my dad was the strongest person I knew. He'd beat the Big Show, JBL, The Great Khali, and Umaga...but something the size of a drop of water had him in a hospital bed looking pale and weak. He may have been in good spirits, but he looked bad. "Daddy..."

"I know baby, come here." I laid my head on his shoulder and felt his arms go around me.

"I was so scared Dad...what if...what if you'd have died and I was all the way in LA? I've been spending so much time feeling sorry for myself that I never would have gotten a chance to even say good bye." I sobbed.

"Mija, I'm not going anywhere!" he said, squeezing me tight. "I'm just fine."

"But you-you could have died and I'd have been all by myself!" I clung to him like he was my last lifeline.

"Ari...baby girl, I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time...and I'd never leave you without saying good bye to you first. I'm _way_ too stubborn leave you here."

I don't know how long he sat there stroking my hair, letting me cry, but when I opened my eyes, my mom was in the room looking down at us.

"Mami?"

"Hey mija. John...are you alright?" she walked into the room sitting on the other side of the bed.

"He's fine, Mami. Daddy's gonna be fine, just needs bed rest for a few days, then he can go home and we have to change his entire friggin diet." Matty said from the door. "No more fried food...a lot more salads, whole grains, and fresh fruits."

"But..."

"But nothing Papi! I refuse to see you in another hospital bed!" I inturrupted. "No more burgers, fries, fried chicken, enchaladas, nothing like that daddy; we have to get you healthy again."

"I'll be just fine! I have two of my three favorite girls in my bed with me, my boy here with me too...I think I'm just fine, why change anything?"

"Because you nearly _died_, mi amor (my love). John...I have no idea what I'd do without you. I...we...ever since I met you, I've never been alone."

"And if you leave my baby sister alone, I'll have to bring you back to life just to kill you again."

"Uncle Wayne...no threatening my daddy while he's fragile; he can't defend himself." I pouted, lying back on my daddy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Munchkin, I'll be nice...for now." He winked before walking over and kissing my forehead softly. "So, how _are_ you doing, old man?"

"You're older than me, Dwayne!" daddy smirked. "I'm better...a little achy, a little tired, but I'm better man..."

"You know what it probably was? All those years of just grabbing McDonalds and fries, and all kinds of junk during drives between shows." Uncle Wayne said thoughtfully.

"Maybe...but your sister's cooking...that was the straw the broke the camel's back...By the way, love, you didn't have to come back home...I'm fine, you could have gone on to Miami like you planned." he added, looking at my mom.

"Don't ever even think that a vacation is more important than you are John. I heard you were in the Hospital, I came back. end of discussion. I'll go on vacation with Wayne in a couple of weeks." she said in her 'no arguments' tone.

All daddy could do was nod and say "Whatever you want, love."

When Daddy got out of the Hospital about 3 days later, He'd been perscribed 2 medications, and given a strict diet to follow until his cholesterol went down. I decided to stay in Boston for a couple of weeks or so just to make sure he was better; V, Le and Jesse went back to LA.

While I was in Boston, I started searching for an apartment. I'd found a 1 bedroom apartment with a loft that I could turn into another bed room, or a small gym, or even a game room if I wanted to. It was right in the heart of Boston, only a 20 minute walk to the Arena. Daddy agreed to let me pay for the apartment on my own; I hadn't spent the money that I'd earned from wrestling much; I'd just put it into savings, and Daddy took care of me while I was on the road mostly. Matty and Christy'd already moved in together; they had a townhouse in St. Louis near Uncle Randy. Once I'd signed the lease, I immediately called my mom, Aims, and my cousin Katie, telling them the news and that I needed help buying furniture and things to decorate my apartment. We were in the furnature store looking at living room sets and arguing over 2 diferent sets.

"I like this one, Ari..." Katie said, pointing at a sofa, loveseat, armchair and ottoman set. They all were covered in what looked like a thick grey sweater. "It's warm, neutral, so that whatever color you pick for the walls, you won't clash, and it's so comfortable."

"It also reminds me of the ugly sweaters Mami used to make me wear in the winter when I was younger." I added. "No offence Mami."

"None taken." she smiled.

"I like THIS one dude..." Amy pointed at a white leather set that had a very long sofa, and two armchairs. It also had a huge circular ottoman.

"I like this one too, Aims...I can go get a large circular piece of glass and use the ottoman as my coffee table...save me some money, yeah?"

"White leather?"

"Come on, Katie! As much as you've rebelled from your mom, you can't handle a leather sofa?" I teased. She'd come a long way from when we were 16. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a long sleved thermal, and a short sleved tee under her calf-length leather coat. She also had her right eyebrow pierced, and from what she told me, her navel as well.

"Well, I'm just worried about cleaning...I mean, white furnature and all...give me a break, Ari!" she laughed.

"It's leather, a wet towel will wipe up most spills; as for more serious spills...simple. I'll kill anyone who ruins my furniture."

"Plus, me, Jeff, and Matt can splatter paint it for you."

"Aims...you just drew me to my decision. I'm getting the leather." I smiled. My mom had a knowing look on her face; like she'd known what I was going to pick all along. "And dude, I'm thinking of painting my walls a very dark orange...like almost a light brown kind of color...it's a psudo-neutral, so it won't look so weird."

"Psudo-neutral? Okay, someone's been watching What Not To Wear again..." Katie teased, causing Amy and my mom to laugh.

"Leave me alone. Mommy make them leave me alone." I pouted jokingly.

"You know, I don't understand why you're going to buy a white couch to only paint it...why don't you just get your furniture the color you want it to be in the first place?"

"Katie! No being the voice of reason today!" I scolded, cracking another smile as I shook my finger at her. We ended up buying the white furniture and setting up next-day delivery. Then we got dishes, towels, face cloths, things for the bathroom, and a bitching entertainment system complete with DVR and HDTV and all that good stuff.

"Wait, why aren't we getting a bed?" Katie asked.

"Cause I'm gonna just take the one at the house."

"No your not...take all your things, but Angel sleeps in that bed now." Mami smirked.

"But Mami,"

"You're buying a bed, that's final." She laughed at my whining.

We went back to the furniture store and went back to the bedroom sets. I immediately went for a huge oak four-poster bed complete with curtains that went around it. It also had a bureau with a mirror on top, and a tall dresser too.

"I need a nightstand though..." I thought out loud.

"What about this one?" My mom asked, pointing at a queen sized mahogany sleigh bed. It had two nightstands, and it also had a tall dresser to go along with it.

"I like that one too," Amy nodded.

"I really love the four poster though...and you know how I sleep...if I pull those curtains around me, nothing could ever wake me up until I WANTED to wake up." I said.

"I've got to agree with Ari on this one...besides, it's not like her clothes will fit in just that tall dresser."

"Thanks, Katie-dude. 'Sides...it's not like I can't just go out and buy two nightstands."

"Well, it _is_ a beautiful bedroom set. Maybe you're right..."

"Mami, _of course_ I'm right...I'm always right! Why can't people just understand that?"

We bought the four poster set, and arranged for it to be delivered the next day.

_This is all mine!_ I thought as I walked around the room excitedly. I'd finished decorating my apartment, and it'd only taken me a week and a half! I'd made my bedroom in the loft, made that bedroom a small gym with a few weights, a tredmil, and a Total Gym. (Hey Chuck Norris tells you to buy something, you do it!) I'd also put my stereo system from my old room at my dad's house into that back room. I had dark orange walls, and my white leather sofa now was a muted ivory color instead of the bright white. (No, Aims, Matt and Jeff didn't paint it...I replaced the furniture) The hardwood floors were shining, the living room walls covered in pictures of everyone important to me; my titles hung in the gym proudly displayed. My kitchen was bright and cheery; pale yellow with light blue accents all over the place. My room was green. I had emerald green sheets and pillowcases (700 count egyptian cotton of course), a black comforter, and heavy black curtains to keep all light out until I wanted to wake up. It wasn't huge...but it was mine. And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

There was a buzz and I walked over to the intercom next to the door.

"Hello?"

_"Open the door! people are staring at me!"_

"What's the magic word, loser face?" I laughed. I was having a house...er...apartment warming party, and the first person had already arived.

_"Now!"_ Allen's voice rang through the speaker amusedly.

"Come on in, Ally...top floor, door to your right!" I pressed the button that unlocked the downstairs door and then let it go after a second or so. I ran to the bathroom to check my apperance. I was wearing a pair a black pants that had a huge green dragon curling around the right leg, and a green ying and yang symbol on my left hip with a black long sleved shirt under a greeen fishnet top. On my feet were black tennis shoes. Just as I picked a stray hair into place, there was a knock at the door. I darted to the door of _my_ apartment, and opened it excitedly.

"Allie!" I shrieked, jumping into his arms happily. Allen was holding a bag in one hand and handed it to me with a smile.

"Just for you, kid." he winked as I opened it. First I took out a set of 10 shot glasses; Each one with a superstar on them. The other thing in the bag was -

"You gave me a bottle of Vodka?" I deadpanned. "How sweet!" I buzzed his cheek smiling brightly. "You win so far in the Best house warming Gift contest."

"Ha ha, now let's check out this pad!"

The door opened into a small hallway where there was a closet for coats and things like that. Then you walked into the living room. Against the wall directly across from you was the entertainment center, and going over that was a set of steps that went up into my room. to the right was a hall that went to the kitchen, to the left was the bathroom and the gym.

"Niiiice." He grinned, flopping on my couch.

"So...you like the place then?"

"Love it...that's your room?" he pointed up at the loft.

"Yeah. It's hot." another buzz sounded and I walked towards the intercom again.

"Yo, who it is?" I called.

"_Too much like your dad...open the door, Kid_."

"Top floor, Uncle Dave, door on your right!" I hit the security button and then went back to Allen, who was playing Need for Speed Underground on my Playstation 3.

"Who said you could play with my PS3?" I asked walking into the kitchen and putting the bottle of vodka into the freezer. The door opened and I heard voices greeting Allen.

"Uncle Dave, UNCLE PAUL!" I grinned, jumping in both of their arms happily.

"Hey Kid, let's see this place." Uncle Paul smiled down at me. After a quick tour, I accepted a set of wine glasses from uncle Dave, and a bottle of wine from Uncle Paul.

"Wine?"

"You never know when you have a special occasion, Munchkin. You might need some."

The intercom buzzed again and I yelled at Allen to get it.

"It's your parents and Matty and Chris." he announced. After a while, everyone showed up. But when Amy, Matt and Jeff showed up, they won the best apartment warming gift award. A box, full of my favorite men; Johnny (Walker), Jim (Been), Jack (Daniels), Jose (Cuervo), and the Captain (Morgan). When everyone finally showed up, we spent the evening celebrating my new chapter in my life.

The chapter with the kick ass apartment.

**Finally Updated!!!! Be Proud of me.**

**Now review my pretties...you know you want to!**


	22. Well, didn't see that one coming

After months of paperwork, phone calls, crying and goodbyes, I finally left LA for good. Vince, Mia, Brian, Lee and Jesse were totally bummed, but I missed the East Coast too much. I'd bought a little Nissan Maxima to get around Boston, and fell back into the rhythm of being a college student.

The cool thing was that now, I commuted to school and didn't share a dorm with anyone. After my classes, I could go home to my bed and sleep. I visited home every couple of days to check up on my dad.

Right on the last day of my freshman year of college, I was walking out of my last class and bumped into a body.

"Whoa, sorry there - hey! You're Ari Cena!" the guy said excitedly. "We used to watch you and your dad and your brother all the time. Why don't you wrestle anymore?"

"I wanted to go to school. Besides, I still wrestle three times a week. I help my dad train at his school." I grinned as I signed his BC hat with a Sharpie.

"You should come back! Things aren't as great without you. Kenny Dykstra and Carmella are inter-gender Tag Team Champs. Team up with your brother and win them back!" He implored, putting the hat back on his head.

"We'll see what happens." I shrugged before waving and darting off to my blue car. It actually reminded me of V's car only without the graphics (or the engine). Everything on my car was stock...except for the Satelite radio and the 20's that I put on there. I sped off back to my apartment answering my cell phone happily.

"Hey baby, what ya doing?"

"In a car driving to Chicago; wishing you were with me." Shelton's voice rang out through my earpiece.

"Aren't you with Mattie?"

"Nope. he's riding with Christy, which left me with AJ and he's asleep."

"I'm officially a sophomore in College today baby."

"I'm proud a you."

"Thanks. But I'm getting an itch...one that I can't scratch good."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking of studying online to get my diploma...and jumping back in the ring and - "

"Boo, are you telling me you wanna wrestle again?"

"Yeah. I am. I mean, it's been a year and a half...Being a "normal" young adult isn't as much fun! I wanna travel and entertain and nearly break my neck flying off of turnbuckles! I want to be the WWE's Problem Child again. Just me and Mattie now, but it'll still be awesome. AND...since my dad, and Uncle Paul, and Uncle Dave don't wrestle anymore, we'll never have a problem with rooming together." I grinned.

"Babe, we were rooming together before."

"Yeah, but now we don't have to worry about my dad being in the room right next to us."

"So, have you emailed Shane and told him yet?"

"I haven't even discussed it with my father yet babe...you're the first person I told."

"You realise that he's gonna be happy as hell, right?"

"Uh, yeah! He's been hinting that I should go back for two months now. " I laughed. "I think I might just enroll at his school for a month just to get rid of that ring rust."

"That's a good idea...don't want you coming back without being 110 percent ready."

"Hey baby, I'm at my apartment. When are you gonna be comming in?"

"Next Wednesday; probably early."

"Kay. You have the key. I'm gonna call daddy, and I'll talk to you after the show."

"Aight. Love you."

"I love you too baby."

He hung up the phone and I walked into my apartment, smiling at the security guard that was sitting in the booth next to the elevator. I pushed the 22nd floor (yes, I lived in a huge apartment building, and I had one of the 4 biggest apartments; technically, it wasn't a penthouse, but hey, I wasn't picky), waited for the elevator to open, and I went and unlocked my apartment door.

I kicked off my shoes and tossed them in the closet. Then I went up stairs, changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a Gatorade and then went back into my gym/office. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Doc." I smiled softly.

"Hey baby girl...how are you?"

"I'm great. You busy?"

"Never too busy to talk to my princess..."

We must have talked for over 2 hours about me comming back to the WWE before I made my decision. After hanging up the phone, I opened my emails and read through them quickly.

To: TheLittlestCena  
From: ExTrEmEdIvA  
Subject: Boredom

Hey Ari! I finally got around to pulling those pics off of my camera...thought you might like a select few. Love ya!

* * *

To: ExTrEmEdIvA  
From: TheLittestCena  
Subject: Re:Boredom

Aims, I'm glad you sent those to me...I'm thinking of starting a website...tell ya what...here's a hint...those tag team titles might be around OUR waists again. If you figure it out, don't tell anyone...only Shelton knows.

* * *

To: TheLittlestCena  
From: ExTrEmEdIvA  
Subject: Re: Re: Boredom

ARIEL NICOLE CENA! YOU BETTER NOT BE SCREWING WITH ME! I'll call you before the show...

* * *

To: TheLittlestCena  
From: ThePhenomenalOne  
Subject: Party

Look kid, your 22nd birthday in in a few weeks. I'm throwing you a party. End of story. WWE is in Detroit on your birthday, I'm flying you out here, and I'll fly Mia, V, Brian, Leon, and Jesse out too. C'mon, you know ya wanna!

* * *

To: ThePhenomenalOne  
From: TheLittelestCena  
Subject: Re: Party

AJ - HELL YEAH!

* * *

To: JPLevesque  
From: TheLittlestCena  
Subject: Return

What I am about to tell you is of the utmost confidentiality. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that I'm ready to make my return to the ring. Don't, I repeat DON'T tell anyone yet. Talk to your Brother in law for me? See what he thinks about it. When I come back, I want it to be a lot like when Chris Irvine made his return...complete and utter meyhem. Maybe 2 months of promos...interrupt matches, promos, interviews, everything. Maybe come back on the Highlight Reel? (As you can see, I've been thinking about this for some time.)

Uncle Paul, I'm ready. I really am. It's like having an itch that you can't quite reach...Help me do this; I'm ready for this! I need to come back! School was great, but I'll do online courses or something; I need the energy, the fans, the excitement...Do you realize I haven't done a 540 in 6 months? I haven't taught anything above a moonsault at Daddy's school...I need that back...the school isn't enough anymore. I need to be apart of it. Help me Uncle Paul; I miss being on the road with you guys too much.

When I finished that email, I sat back in my chair and looked at my titles on the wall. Women's Champion...Intergender Tag Team Champion...Women's Tag Team Champion. I thought about how that leather felt around my waist; resting on my shoulder. I wanted that feeling again. all that was left was to train for it.

* * *

I turned my stereo on, turned the music up, and did a complete work out on my Total Gym before lifting for a few minutes. I rounded my workout out with a 5 mile run on my treadmil. My adrenaline was pumping and my blood was flowing though me. I felt good and jumped up and down for a few seconds before walking into my bathroom. I shed my clothes and turned the water on as hot as it would go. I washed my hair (which was blonde again) and then showered. I wrapped my head in a towel and walked through my apartment naked. What? It's my apartment, and no one's here!

I got up to my room and then got dressed in a pair of pajamas before walking down into my living room and turning the TV on. Law and Order was on so I stretched accross the couch and relaxed. Just as I started to drift off, my phone rang shrilly. I stood up and trudged to the kitchen where the cordless phone sat on its charger.

"Yo."

"Dude, are you serious? You're really comming back?!"

"It's not for certain yet. Don't get too excited Aims." I laughed.

"Man, me, you, Tess, Nikki and Chris back together again? Just like old times."

"Yeah, only we're legally allowed to be in the bars we go to." I grinned.

"So, you've put it out there that you wanna come back...what're you waiting for?"

"Well, first of all...for Shane McMahon to actually know that I want to come back. Secondly, I have to talk to storyline writers, get myself written back into Raw. Shit, I may not be back for a few months."

"It shoudn't take that long, Ari. You're one of the top grossing superstars of all time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know there are still Ari Cena signs out there?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, girly. People miss you. Surprised?"

"To be honest, yeah! Shit, hold on, call waiting." I pushed the flash button and put the phone back to my ear. "Yo."

"Hey baby, I was just wondering what're you doing for your birthday?"

"I have no idea, honestly...Um, AJ said something about Detroit and a party. So, that's my plan."

"Okay. That's all I wanted really." He hung up quickly...a little too quickly. I shrugged and switched back to Amy.

"Aims?"

"Yeah, still here."

"Shelton's being weird...weirder than usual."

"What's new about that? Your boyfriend's a whack job." Amy teased.

We talked for a few more minutes before we had to hang up so Amy could go start the show. She was the special referee in a match between the two biggest bitches in WWE today: Melina and Carmella. There was a new girl that I was eager to meet..her name was Maria, and she seemed sweet on stage; but seeing as I hadn't been backstage since that time I snuck back there in LA, I'd yet to meet her. I turned on Raw and sat down on my couch again.

Raw started out with Melina pinning Carmella. No one cared. Then Shelton and Mattie had a promo.

Shelton was walking down the hall, headphones on. He bumped into a body and turned around into the face of Matt Cena.

"Matt...sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, whatever." Matt started to walk away.

"Cena!"

Matt turned around sharply. "You don't have anything to say to me..."

"Matt, come on man, we used to be best friends."

"You know the reason we're not friends anymore."

"That was almost 2 years ago! And besides, she forgave me for it." Here, the crowd went nuts, knowing exactly what they were talking about. "Come on, C...I need a partner for tonight against Edge and Christian. (A/N: I couldn't help it! I will FOREVER love the E &C) If I trust anyone to have my back, it's you. Come on, Matt...Be my partner? If only for tonight." Shelton held his hand out. Matt looked at him with a hard look on his face, regarding what used to be his best friend.

"B...you know we've been through a lot as a team...held a lot of titles together. And if Baby Girl forgives you...I guess I can work on forgiving you as well." Matt took his hand and shook it. "But that don't mean I forget." he warned, squeezing the hand tightly.

"Understandable. Thanks for helping me out tonight." Shelton nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see where we go from here."

After this little stint, AJ, Matt and Jeff had a match against a couple of new guys that I haven't met yet. Uncle Mark and Uncle Eddie looked good on screen though; Uncle Eddie hadn't aged a day it seemed; Uncle Mark had a few grey hairs around his temples, and his 'stache had a couple of grey strands in it; but he looked every bit of the dead man he'd been back in the day. A bra and panties match between Christy and Maria was inturrupted by Candace Michelle, the new Playboy chick...didn't care yet again. This Umaga guy decimated Santino Marella, (another pain in my ass) and Rome won the number one contender spot for the intercontinental title. Finally, it was time for the main event: Adam, Jay, Shelton and Mattie had their match.

It was weird watching them come out to the ring to seperate theme songs. But once they got back in the ring together; it was like going back in time. The even did their old tag team finisher on Jay. It felt good watching them back together. The inner fan in me was begging for them to be put back together. They were one of the Iconinc tag teams; the B & C Connection! They were 10 time tag team champions in 5 years. Face or heel, you always loved them. (A/N: I just realised that I never gave their tag team a name...So, I just did...as lame as it is. But if you come up with a better one, I'll be happy to hear it!)

When Raw went off, exactly 45 minutes later my phone rang.

"Hey baby." I said without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey. How'd the match look?"

"Great! Are they bringing back the B & C?"

"Hopefully...I'd love it. Me and Mattie just..."

"Click." I finished for him.

"Yeah. We don't even really need to work out our matches, we just do what feels right, and it just works. It's like we read each other's minds."

"Which is why he's your best friend."

"So, did you sent that email?"

"Yep. I sent it to Uncle Paul; he's gonna talk to his brother in law for me."

"I can't wait until you're back on the road!"

"Me either...Is Matt handy?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm walking past his and Christy's room now. Hold on...MATT!" I could hear him banging on the door loudly. I laughed to myself when I heard Matt open the door cursing. "Shorty's on the phone."

"Manita?"

"Hey Matt...for the record, I didn't tell Shelton to do that. I just asked if you were around." I laughed.

"It's alright, I'll get him tonight...but what's up?"

"I have an announcement."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, Matt." I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming back."

"Coming back where?"

"Where are you right now, Mathew Jacob?" I rolled my eyes.

"Chicago."

"Dios mio, my brother's an idiot...Matt, listen closely. I'm coming back on the road..."

"Okay...OH MY GOSH! You're coming back? Seriously? You wrestling again?"

"If all goes well with Shane McMahon and Uncle Paul, then yeah..."

"What'd daddy say?"

"He's excited. He said, and I quote, It's about damn time. Daddy said as a gift to me, he's gonna pay for me to go through the school for a few weeks just to get rid of the ring rust."

"You probably need it."

"Yeah, but I also been helping out for the past few weeks 3 times a week. But I haven't done anything that had daddy yelling at me that I'll break my neck in years. I haven't had..."

"The 'Are you trying to send me to an early grave?' speech?"

"Uh huh. I miss it. I miss the fans, the meyhem after the show, sitting in wardrobe gossiping, photoshoots, all of it. Mostly I miss you though." I confessed.

"I miss you too, Munchkin."

"Well look, tell Shelton I'm sleepy, and I'm gonna get some sleep, alright?"

"You got it. I love you..."

"Te amo tambien." I smiled back.

"Night.'

"Later."

I hung up my cell and went up to my room pulling the curtains closed. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

On Wednesday, I drove away from Daddy's school listening to music to relax from the day. I'd thrown a corkscrew moonsault that day; but under shot it and landed on my side...it hurt, but I'd live. I needed to get back into shape...not slim down, because my body was still rocking, but wrestling shape. I needed to get my endurance back. I needed to start doing matches again. Being able to run 5 miles is nothing if you can't last in a 10 minute match. When I pulled into my apartment building's garage, I couldn't help but be happy to be home. I dragged my tired ass up over to the elevator. It'd been my first day back. Daddy didn't baby me. He just told me to do a match to see where I was. I won, but I could barely breathe by the time it was over. I got up to my apartment and took a hot shower to relax my muscles. I got dressed in a pair of my boyshorts and a camisole and then went up to my room. It was 6:00. I knew Shelton was going to be coming in tonight, I just didn't know what time.

After watching a movie or two, I got up and made a quick dinner for myself. I ust boiled some noodles, cut op some left over chicken from my salad, and dumped a jar of garlic parmasean sauce into the pot. I put a plate of it in the microwave and then ate my meal in peace with a glass of sweet tea. After I ate, I put the left overs in the refrigerator and washed up the dishes. I climbed the stairs to my room and turned on the tv while climbing into my big bed.

I fell asleep around 11:00 because I had to be at the school at 6:00 in the morning.

* * *

I pulled into Ari's apartment's garage at 2:30 in the morning. I was dead tired. I walked to the elevator, nodded to the guard on duty. After midnight, you had to use your key to get the elevator to open as a security precaution. I stuck the spare key in the slot and pushed the button for the 22nd floor. When I got off the elevator and opened the door quietly, knowing she was asleep. I immediately went to the kitchen and looked in the microwave (She always fed me.) There was some kind of pasta in there and I ate it pretty quickly. Then I went up the stairs to her room where she was asleep in her bed. I toed my shoes off and shed my clothes quickly. I climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her frame.

"Hey baby." She said sleepily, cuddling into me.

"Thanks for the food. What time are you getting up?" I kissed her forehead.

"5:00. I gotta be at the Gym.

"Tell your dad I'll be down there around 1-ish? after lunch."

"Kay." She was asleep already. I closed my eyes and was out like a light almost immediately.

A few hours later, I felt Ari move and climb out of bed. I heard her getting dressed and packing her bag quietly. She was trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake me up, but in all the time we've been together, if she got out of bed I woke up, it never failed. When she had everything together, she climbed across the bed, kissed me and started to go down the stairs.

"I love you." I called rolling back over.

"I love you too, baby. See you after lunch!" she yelled from the door. I fell back asleep and woke up when the sun was out. I rolled out of her big bed and went down the stairs. I took a hot shower, and then got dressed. I pulled on a pair of boxers, a pair of denim shorts and a grey tee shirts. I put a had on backwards and jammed my feet into my tennis shoes. After stopping in the kitchen and grabbing a quick bite, I left Ari's apartment, locking the door behind me.

I was kind of nervous on the drive to the gym. I wasn't just going to help out...I really needed to talk to John about something. I pulled up to the school about 40 minutes later. When I got in there, there were alot of people standing around talking. Ari was wearing a pair of sweats low on her hips and a sportsbra, her hair in a ponytail while she talked to someone, gesturing wildly as she spoke. I slipped past her and went to John's office. I knocked and went in when I heard him yell to come in.

I opened the door and saw that John was in there talking to Paul and Dave. I nodded in greeting and shook their hands.

"Hey Shelton, About time you got here. What time you get in last night?" John grinned. He looked a lot better. He was almost back to normal.

"I got to Baby Girl's apartment about 2:30, 2:45...somewhere around there. I just needed to get some sleep before I came and helped out." I shrugged.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I need to ask you something...and since Paul and Dave are here, I might as well ask all three of you."

"What's up, boy?" Paul smirked, leaning back on the sofa where he lounged.

"I want to ask your permission to propose to Ari."

"Are you fucking serious?" Dave asked, his face still neutral.

"The past 6 years has been a giant fucking roller coaster, but I'm damn sure that I wouldn't have survived without her. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up. I can't fall asleep until I've heard her voice. I don't perform well when she's mad at me. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I...I can't imagine my life without her, and frankly, I don't ever want to. When I lost her, I didn't know what to do. I want her to be mine and only mine; so yeah Dave, you can say I'm pretty fucking serious." I said, locking eyes with John, after giving Dave a look.

"You do realize that this is my baby girl, right? My pride and joy?" John's face was unreadable.

"John, you've known me since I was 18 years old. Me and Mattie have been friends for years. I'd die before I hurt her again. I'd let you break both of my legs and kill me before I hurt her again. I want the world to know that she's mine, and I'm hers; ONLY hers."

"If you fuck this up...I swear to god on my soul, and my reputation as a man...I'll kill you. And then I'll chop you up, and feed you to my dogs." Paul spoke up. His face was readable, and it read that he wasn't kidding. "That's my little niece we're talking about. And if you so much as raise your voice at her in anger and I hear about it, you won't have to worry about Randy and Dwayne, because I'll get there first."

"I won't. I did once, and I'll be damned if I do it again." I locked eyes with him, not backing down.

"Dwayne's not gonna like this..." Dave muttered.

"With all due respect, it's none of his concern. To be perfectly honest, it's none of yours, or Paul's. I just know that Baby girl values everyone in her family, so I asked you as well since you were in the room. The only person who this concerns in this room aside from me is John, and that's because he's her father." I snapped. I rarely lost my temper anymore, but they were pushing me.

"Shelton...this is my only daughter...but I see the way that she looks at you. I know how long she's loved you. You're a major part of her life, and I know how much you love her. Paul and Dave's threats stand with me as well, but I just want you to know that I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life."

"So is that a yes?"

"I give you my permission and my blessing." John nodded. I broke into a grin and shook his hand. He pulled me into a hug. "Welcome to the family, son."  
**  
**

**Well Sports fans, that's another chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I've been really busy with college...anyway, review!!!**


End file.
